As I See It (Ever After)
by LadiJ
Summary: The last part of my Samcedes Trilogy! This shows the journey of Sam and Mercedes trying to manage their new lives with their new careers. Follow them on their journey, and meet a new group of people that come into their lives, and some old friends who come back and mingle with their new friends.
1. New Beginning

_A/N: Yes it is true, and I am finally posting the last part to my_ **As I See It Trilogy!** _I know some of you have been asking when I was going to post it, and now I felt ready to start. I am still writing on it, but I do have some done. I am not going to post this story quickly, because I have a lot going on, and I can't write as often as I used too. I really hope you all enjoy this story. This story starts off with a Year and a half time jump. This is Sam's second season in the NFL, and Mercedes album is done! I like to give a shout out to my beta and friend_ **Zeejack!** _Thank you for pushing me and making me keep writing this story. I am not going to keep yapping...so as always_ **Happy Reading!**

 **Much Love!**

 ******DISCLAIMER**** I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

Mercedes was in her bridal suite getting the final touches on her hair and

makeup, it was finally her wedding day, and she was so excited. Nothing could

wipe the smile off of her face when she thought about Sam, and finally becoming his wife. It seemed like it had taken them forever to get to this point, but she knew they would always get there. He never let her doubt that this day would happen, because no matter how busy they got with their schedules, he was the one keeping the wedding planning moving forward. They would joke and say that he was going to be "Groomzilla" if this wedding didn't turn out perfectly. He was going so far as to wanting to help Mercedes pick out her wedding dress, but she gave him a "Hell to the no" and he backed off.

Mercedes was surrounded by all of her friends and the women in her family, and although Kurt was a little upset because Mercedes chose Santana as her maid of honor, he was still there helping her look fabulous. Mercedes told him that she would rather he plan the whole event, instead of him being her Man of honor.

"Kurt, is everything set up in the church?" Mercedes asked as she was getting her makeup finished.

"Everything is ready to go diva, and I know you're going to love it." Kurt said proudly, "Even Sam said it was perfect."

"Sam saw it? Have you seen him? Does he look amazing? Did he eat this morning?" She got up to get her phone.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I have to call Sam, and check on him. I know my man, and when he gets too excited about things, he tends to forget to eat, and I can't have him passing out at the altar because he didn't eat anything."

Mary walked over to Mercedes and took the phone out of her hands. "Girl, calm down, Sam is fine. I know you have been there making sure he is good for a while now, but I am his mama, and I haven't forgotten how to take care of him."

She laughed and hugged Mercedes, "I went over this morning and made him breakfast, and I also made sure he had everything he would need for the wedding. So there is no need for you to worry about him now. This moment is about you, okay?"

Mercedes smiled and hugged Mary, "Thank you Mary, I know I am freaking out a little…"

"Or a lot." Santana chimed in.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Or a lot, but I am just so nervous and excited about everything. I'm marrying the love of my life, and we have got such crazy schedules, I don't know how we're going to handle everything."

Maxine walked over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug, "Baby girl, Sam loves you, and you love him, that's all that matters. Life may get busy for the both of you, but you have to remember no matter what that your love for one another is so real, and when you get upset with one another, which I'm sure you will, go back to that place in your heart where you and Sam fell in love. Remember those feelings and go from there okay."

Mercedes smiled, she knew her mom always gave her the best advice when it came to matters of the heart. "Thanks mom, I know everything is not going to rainbows and unicorns, we already had some pretty crazy things happening in our lives, but here we are, getting ready to say I do." She smiled and squealed,

"I'm getting married!"

Everybody in the room cheered and clapped, they were all so happy for her and Sam. Sugar came bouncing over to Mercedes.

"Cedes, you know this is like the second happiest day of my life. The first would be when my Artie finally asks me to marry him, and I'm walking down the aisle." She giggled.

"Well thank you Sugar, and when that day comes, you know I will be just as happy for you as you are for me." Mercedes gave her a hug, which Kurt broke up immediately.

"Oh no, no one hugs the bride, until after the wedding." Kurt moved Sugar to the other side of the room. "I am not going to deal with trying to get makeup out of a dress before the wedding start." He was very adamant about that, so he was her barrier from everyone else. "Come on everyone, it's time to go, we have a wedding to get too, and I will not have this event starting late."

Kurt shuffled everyone out of the room, and lined them up. Mercedes was left in the suite with her mother and future mother in law. Maxine pulled out a box, "Baby girl, I have something for you. It's Nana's diamond pendant. All the women of my family carried this on their wedding day, and as you see none of us has ever been divorced. So I am going to give it to you, and I hope it brings you just as much as happiness as it has brought all of us."

Mercedes could feel the tears starting to spring up in her eyes, "Mama, don't you make me cry, I don't have time to fix my makeup." She was fanning her eyes, to keep the tears away.

Maxine on the other hand was a mess, and her tears were freely falling, "I'm sorry baby girl, I am just so proud of the woman you've become, and now here you are marrying a great man who loves you so much. I don't have to worry about you anymore, Sam is going to always take care of you, and I have no doubt in my mind."

Mary smiled, "He sure will take care of you, because his mama raised to take care of his family."

"And you did a great job Mama Evans." Mercedes said giving her a hug. "I am so blessed to be marrying Sam, he has made me such a better and more confident person, and I love him so much."

Mary pulled out a box, "Cedes, I want to give you something." She handed her a box, "This is the same hanky I had on my wedding day, and I would be honored if you wrapped it around your bouquet today. Now it is your something borrowed and blue…"

Maxine chimed in, "And your grandmother's pendant is your something old, now all you need is something new."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Marvin walked in, "You ladies ready?"

"No not yet," Maxine said shaking her head, "we have to get Mercedes something new."

Marvin smiled and dug into his pocket. "I think I can help with that." He pulled out a box, "This is something from Sam he asked I give it to you."

Mercedes took the box and opened it. She saw there was a note with it, so she read it.

 _ **To my love Mercy,**_

 _ **Today we are finally getting married, and I get to fulfill yet another one of my dreams with you. I cannot express in words how ready I am to become your husband, but I will l say this, I cherish you so much, and the moment I see you I know I am going to cry, so no laughing at me. I know you look absolutely breathtaking, and I**_

 _ **can't wait to see you. So stop reading this and meet me at the altar Mrs. Evans! I love you, forever and always.**_

 _ **Sam**_

Mercedes was in tears, and she wanted to curse, but she remembered she was in the house of the lord, and she would never disrespect it like that. "Shoot, shoot, shoot...dang you Sam Evans!" She grabbed some tissue, "If my makeup is running, I am going to kill him." The makeup artist was right there to make sure she looked amazing. She pulled out the bracelet, and saw the heart on it. She read the inscription on it, "Forever & Always." She had her mom put it on her, and she flashed them all a huge smile, "I'm ready to get married now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was a ball of nerves, not because he was nervous about marrying

Mercedes, but because he wanted this wedding to be perfect. He admittedly became what Mercedes called a "Groomzilla" but this day was special to the both of them, and he wanted it to be perfect. They made a lot of plans, and he wanted each plan to be executed with no problems or hiccups. It was a lot of pressure he took upon himself, but he didn't want Mercedes to stress about anything, if he needed to take the burden off her shoulders, he was going to do it. He worried Kurt so much, that Kurt threatened to make sure Sam never had kids with Mercedes if he didn't stop calling him. Now here he was, standing at the altar, waiting for Mercedes to walk down the aisle, and he couldn't have been more excited. The church was decorated just the way he wanted, and it was full of people. A lot of his team members were there for the wedding, and Mercedes had a lot of industry people there that flew out from LA. Both of their families were there, and of course all their friends. This was a major event, and Kurt pulled it off flawlessly. Sam was standing there, thinking back to him waking up this morning, with a gift, and a note next to him. He still wondered how she managed to get it to him without him noticing, but she did. He thought about the words that was written on the note.

 _ **To my dearest Sam,**_

 _ **Today is the best day of my life, I get to finally call you my husband. You have made my life so special, from that first dance at prom. You gave me my Cinderella moment, and you continue to be my Prince Charming to this day. I am counting down the seconds till I see you, and say I do. I love you so much Sam, and I am so honored you chose me to be your wife. I'll see you at the altar.**_

 _ **The Future Mrs. Evans**_

He was shaken from his thoughts when the minister asked was he ready, he nodded and smiled, "More than you'll ever know." He tugged on the cufflinks that Mercedes had given him, and looked at the inscription on them, "Always and Forever."

Puck was standing by his side, "Bro you are actually doing this?"

"I know, and I am so ready. Mercy is my everything, and I can't wait to officially call her my wife." Sam said proudly.

The string quartet began playing Canon in D Major, and the doors opened, his parents walked down the aisle together, and took their seats on the front row of the groom's side. A few moments later Maxine and Marcus walked down together and took their seats on the front row of the bride's side. The music changed to Air on the G Strings, and Joe and Rachel came out, followed by

Blaine and Brittany, Finn and Sunshine, Sugar and Artie, Mike and Tina, Quinn and Sean and Stevie and Stacy. Santana came out then Mercedes niece Ayanna as the flower girl. Sam had a surprise for Mercedes as she came down the aisle, at first he was going to try and sing her down, but he knew he would get too emotional to do it, so he asked Puck and Santana to sing a song he personally picked out for her.

Mercedes was standing in the doorway, with Marvin, and was waiting for the doors to open. She looked up and saw her dad with tears in his eyes.

"Oh daddy, don't you do it, because if I see you crying, I will start crying."

Marvin wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry baby girl, but I can't help it, my baby girl is getting married. I can't believe where the time went, I still remember when you were born, and the doctors put you in my arms for the first time. I bawled like a baby then too, but I was just so happy to have a baby girl. Then I thought about watching you grow up, and experiencing all new things with you. And then you discovered boys, and I knew my time with you was numbered. I know some fathers dread this day because of the guy their daughters marrying, but I can't do that. You picked the guy I would have picked for you, Sam is a wonderful guy, and I love him like he is my own son. I'm proud of you baby girl."

Mercedes was fanning like crazy not to ruin her makeup with her tears, "Oh daddy, look what you got me doing right now. If I ruin my makeup Kurt is going to have a fit, and I am going to send him right to you." She laughed, and hugged her dad, "I love you so much daddy, and you're not going to ever lose your baby girl, I am going to always be that. You are just gaining a baby boy, who loves and admire you as if you were his own father." She kissed him on the cheek, "Now come on, my husband is waiting on me." She nodded to Kurt to let him know that she was ready.

The music started and the double doors were opened. A gasp came across the crowd, as flashbulbs started going off, and people were in awe of how beautiful Mercedes looked. She looked confused when she heard the music, and looked over at Kurt.

"It's a surprise from Sam, now go meet your man at the altar." He smiled and blew her a kiss.

Mercedes started walking in, and she recognized the song, and then saw it was

Puck and Santana serenading her down the aisle.

 _This Very Moment By KC and JoJo_

 _ **Oh...oh...oh...oh...**_

 _ **Yee...eee...**_

 _ **(Santana)**_

 _ **I can't believe it's true**_

 _ **I'm standin' here in front of you**_

 _ **And you are here with me**_

 _ **So unbelievable**_

 _ **I'd never ever let you go**_

 _ **My heart is yours for keeps**_

Sam started tearing up the second Mercedes came into view. _God she looks so beautiful, I still can't believe that she is going to be mine forever!_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _ **Let's make a vow (Let's make a vow, baby)**_

 _ **Right here and now (Here and now)**_

 _ **This is the day that I prayed for**_

 _ **And you are the girl of my dreams**_

 _ **And my place in life is right here by your side**_

 _ **On this day (On this day)**_

 _ **This very moment (This very moment, oh)**_

Mercedes was trying to take in all the decorations, and everyone that came out to celebrate this special day with her and Sam, but the second she looked at Sam, that was all she could focus on. She could see him tearing up, and that just got her waterworks going. _Look at my man, God I love him so much, and I can't wait to call him my husband!_

 _ **(Puck)**_

 _ **Today it's you and I**_

 _ **We celebrate a brand new life**_

 _ **That God has given us**_

 _ **Until the end of time**_

 _ **I'll hold your precious hand in mine**_

 _ **A promise you can treasure**_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _ **We said the words (We said the words, "I do"), "I do"**_

 _ **Forever all my love for you {Oh...} (For you)**_

 _ **This is the day that I prayed for {I prayed for}**_

 _ **And you are the girl of my dreams {You are the girl of my dreams}**_

 _ **And my place in life {Ooh...} is right here by your side**_

 _ **On this day {From this day, yeah...}**_

 _ **Santana {Puck}**_

 _ **My heart and soul will beat**_

 _ **This day was meant to be {Oh...oh...oh...}**_

 _ **I need you desperately**_

 _ **Through all eternity (Through all eternity)**_

 _ **Puck {Santana}**_

 _ **So perfect and (Oh) so right (So right)**_

 _ **I vow to share my life**_

 _ **I'll be here by (By) your side**_

 _ **From now on**_

 _ **`(Both)**_

 _ **This is the day that I prayed for (This is the day)**_

 _ **And you are the girl of my dreams (You're the girl of my dreams)**_

 _ **And my place in life {Yeah, yeah, yeah} is right here by your side {By your**_

 _ **side}**_

 _ **On this day {On this day}**_

 _ **This very moment {This very moment} (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...)**_

 _ **This very moment (Very moment)**_

 _ **This very moment**_

 _ **I can't believe it's true**_

 _ **I'm standin' here in front of you**_

 _ **And you are here with me**_

 _ **This very moment**_

Once Mercedes made it to Sam, they just smiled at each other, trying so hard not to jump on each other. Mercedes was standing there in her Vera Wang champagne colored fitted mermaid style dress, with a low neckline that showed off her cleavage, but not too much. Swarovski Crystals adorned her bust line, and down the sides of her dress. She accessorized it with her diamond drop earrings, matching diamond drop necklace, and the bracelet that Sam gave her. Her hair was pulled up into a wedding bun, with tendrils falling slightly, and a diamond tiara crowned it. Her makeup was subtle, but flawless. She stressed that she still wanted to look like herself, but with a little glam.

Sam on the other hand was decked out in his Armani black tux, with a black tie.

He was accessorized with his cufflinks Mercy bought him, and a watch his dad gave him. He slicked his hair back, because he knew Mercedes loved when he did that.

They were standing face to face after being apart for 24 hours, and all either of them wanted to do was kiss each other senseless. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I can't believe you changed the song on me?"

Sam laughed, "I was going to sing it myself, but I knew there was no way I was going to get through it, and as you see I was right." He dabbed his eyes, and

Mercedes helped him out by wiping his tears away.

The minister looked at the both of them, "Are we ready?"

They both nodded yes, and the ceremony began. Sam and Mercedes was staring into each other's eyes, when the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Marvin spoke with great clarity, and he leaned over and kissed Mercedes one last time, hugged Sam, "Take care of my baby."

"I will dad." Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

Marvin placed Mercedes hand in Sam's and kissed them both, before going to take his seat next to Maxine.

The ceremony continued and the minister said "Sam and Mercedes have written their own vows, and will say them now, Mercedes, you go first."

Mercedes handed Santana her bouquet, and turned back to Sam, taking both his hands, "Sam, I love you so much. You came into my life as a prom date on a budget, little did I know that night I was going to find the man I was going to marry. I was feeling all kinds of low about myself, and thought this kind of love was never possible for me, but you made me see how wrong I was. You came barreling through, knocking down every wall I spent so many years building up.

And I thank you so much for that, because of your love, I now know how beautiful I am, how sexy I am, and how desired I am. No matter how hard I tried to doubt it, you were there to show me that I am beautiful. I could have never made a more perfect man for me, and I thank God that he made you just for me. I love you Sam Evans, and me becoming your wife is the best thing that ever happened to me. I will love you forever and always."

Sam smiled and wiped the tear that was falling from her eyes, he had to do everything in his power not to kiss her right then. He could see that the entire wedding party was crying, and he had to focus only on her, or he was going to start crying.

The minister smiled, "Now Sam, it's your turn."

Sam took a deep breath, "Mercy, you will never know how much you have changed my life, and how much I appreciate you, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to show you. You let me know that I was enough, when I didn't think I was. You never asked anything of me but to just be me, and I thank you for that. I used to think that I could never offer you anything because of my financial situation, but you showed me that just the love I had for you was enough. I knew from that first dance at Jr. Prom that you were the woman that was going to change my world, and even when other people tried to tear us apart, we proved how strong our love is. I was always the one trying to be strong for other people, but I always knew when it came to you, I didn't have to be strong all the time, and I always knew if I found the woman I could be vulnerable in front of, I found my wife. So I am standing here today in front of our friends and family, declaring my undying, unwavering love to you. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you happy. I know we will have ups and downs, but even when we are down, you will always know I love you. I will love you forever and always."

It was Mercedes turn to wipe the tears from his eyes. She smiled so bright and mouthed to him, _I love you!_

The ceremony continued with the ring exchange, and a prayer given by Mary and Dwight. They lit the unity candle, and finished with the sand ceremony.

Mercedes poured in purple sand, and Sam poured in blue sand, and the minister poured in the brown sand, which represented God. "This symbolizes the union of Mercedes and Sam, no one but God should ever be in the middle of their marriage." He shook it, and handed it to Sam, "Until you can pick out all the grains of sand that belongs each of you, then and only then shall you separate."

"Now with the powers vested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sam, you may finally kiss your bride."

Sam smiled so bright, he was so excited, he couldn't keep still, "Oh yeah!" He reached over, pulling Mercy to him, and kissed her deeply, and passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with all the passion and desire she had in her heart for him. They both had to remember they were in church, and their friends and family were all watching them. They finally broke apart and smiled.

The minister smiled, "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you for the first time, Mercedes and Samuel Evans!"

The room erupted and everyone was on their feet. Sam and Mercedes made their way down the aisle and to the foyer. When they went to the holding room Kurt setup, Sam grabbed Mercedes and kissed her deeply, "We did it! We are married Mercy!"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips, "That we are baby, and I couldn't be anymore happier." She pulled him in for another kiss. Just then the doors swung open and their friends flooded into the room.

"Oh break it up you two," Santana spat out, "Didn't you get enough by now? I mean dang Trouty, you almost sucked her face off out there."

Puck laughed, "I know right, I thought he was going to suffocate Hot Mama!"

Mercedes glared at both of them, "Shut up, that was the best kiss ever, and if I was to go, I would have been a happy camper as I went." She kissed Sam again.

Sam smiled, "Ya'll heard my wife!"

Kurt walked in frantic, "Mercedes and Sam, get your lips off each other, we don't have time for that. Mercedes, you have to get your makeup refreshed, and then we have to take pictures. The church is getting cleared out as we speak, and then we only have 2 hours for pictures, so let's get moving." He shooed everyone away from Mercedes so the makeup artist could refresh her makeup, and get her picture perfect.

Once everything was clear, Mercedes, Sam, and the wedding party made their way back to the church and took their pictures. They had a blast, because they were all acting silly, and it was just how Sam and Mercedes wanted it to be.

After all the pictures were taken, Sam and Mercedes were led to their limo, so they could head to their reception. Kurt admonished that they don't get too frisky on the way there, because there were going to be more pictures taken at the reception. Sam rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going to not have fun with Mercy in the car.

After the door was closed, Sam pulled Mercedes in his lap, "Finally we are alone." He had a lustful smirk on his face, "And I am ready to consummate our marriage." He wiggled his eyebrow.

Mercedes giggled as he pulled her on his lap, "Oh no you don't Sam Evans, you heard Kurt, there will be photographers there, and I am not going to have sex hair when we get there. You sir are going to have to wait until the honeymoon to get some of your wife's cookies."

Sam smiled, "Say that again?"

Mercedes was confused, "Say what, you have to wait?"

Sam shook his head, "No, the 'your wife' part, I love hearing you say that."

Mercedes giggled, "That's who I am Sam, I am your wife…Mercedes Evans."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Sam returned the kiss, resting his hands on her ass, "Yes that's who you are baby, and I am the happiest man in the world because of that reason alone." He kissed her again, with more fervor and passion, letting his hands go to the bottom of her dress, and start sliding it up, until he felt a hand stop him.

"Oh no Sam, I meant what I said…honeymoon." Mercedes wagged her finger in his face.

Sam pouted, "Damn Mercy, you so wrong...I just wanted a little something, something to tie me over."

Mercedes laughed, "Boy stop, you know I'm worth the wait." She smirked and bit her bottom lip. She felt the car slow down and stop, "We don't have time, see we're here, now let's go in there and party with our family and friends."

Sam pouted, and kissed her sweetly, "Okay fine, but when we get to the hotel room tonight, I am going to be on you like white on rice."

"You promise?" Mercedes smirked.

Before Sam could answer, the driver opened the door and Kurt was standing there shaking his head, "You couldn't even go five minutes." He raised his hand, "Don't even say a word, we have a reception to get too."

Sam and Mercedes laughed and got out the car, and headed inside.

Kurt shook his head, "It's about time those two got their happy ending."

 _A/N: So there you have it!_ **YAY** _or_ **NAY!** _I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this story._


	2. Reception

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I am so glad to get this next chapter to you! This is the reception and I hope you all like it. I want to thank my beta and friend Zeejack for making my words readable, and for pushing me to finish. I am not going to go on and on, just want to thank you all for reading, and to everyone tha follow and review, I say thank you. Your words give me life, and encourage me more, so keep it up! Happy Reading!**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Glee, or the songs used in this story!**

 **Much Love**

Kurt made sure everyone was lined up for the grand entrance, he then went to cue the DJ to start the music and introductions. The DJ started playing, 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas and began to introduce the wedding party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, get on your feet, and groove to the beat as we introduce the wedding party." He brought out Mary and Dwight Evans, followed by Marvin and Maxine Jones. Marcus was next, followed by Stevie and Stacie. Next to be introduced were Joe and Rachel, Brittany and Blaine, Finn and Sunshine, Tina and Mike, Artie and Sugar, Quinn and Sean, and lastly Puck and Santana. The music then changed to Natalie Cole's 'This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)' "Ladies and Gentleman, get loud and help me welcome the couple of the hour, making their debut as husband and wife, Sam and Mercedes Evans!" The crowd erupted and Sam and Mercedes made their way out into the ballroom with smiles on their faces, hands raised, and dancing their way to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone started clinking their glasses to get the couple to kiss, and they happily obliged, giving a passionate and loving kiss. Once they finally broke apart, the music changed, and the DJ announced that the couple would have their first dance. Sam took Mercedes in his arms and pulled her close, as 'When I Found You by' BeBe Winans started to play.

 ** _Mmmmmm_**

 ** _When I found you...I found somebody who cares_**

 ** _When I found you...Found my most intimate prayer_**

 ** _When I found you...I found what every heart dreams of_**

 ** _When I found you...I found love_**

Mercedes and Sam loved the song they selected to be their first dance, because it was so true as to how they felt about each other. They knew that they found love when they found each other.

 ** _When I found you I found the rest of my life_**

 ** _When I found you I told all others good-bye_**

 ** _When I found you I saw my fears fly away like a dove_**

 ** _When I found you I found love (Mmmmmm)_**

 ** _I Know True love sounds crazy (Sounds Crazy)_**

 ** _But worth waiting for_**

 ** _You are the one...My only (My only)_**

 ** _Forever More_**

It was as if the rest of the world faded away, and it was just the two of them on the dance floor. They swayed to the music, and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

 ** _When I found you I found my fate in your arms_**

 ** _When I found you I found no cause for alarm_**

 ** _When I found you I knew this love was a gift from above_**

 ** _When I found you I found love...yeah, yeah yeah_**

 ** _I Know True love sounds crazy (Sounds Crazy)_**

 ** _But worth waiting for_**

 ** _You are the one...My only (My only)_**

 ** _Forever More (Forever More)_**

 ** _When I found you I found a scholar with style_**

 ** _When I found you...Found one more reason to smile_**

 ** _When I found you I knew I finally found enough_**

 ** _When I found You I Found Love [3X]_**

 ** _I found Love [2X]_**

After the song ended, everyone cheered as Sam dipped Mercedes, and pulled her up for a kiss. They went to take their seats at the sweethearts table, and the first course was served. Kurt kept an eye on everything, making sure that Sam and Mercedes' reception ran smoothly, and on time. The room was decorated beautifully, with soft lilac lighting, and white roses adorning every table as the centerpiece. There was an S&M monogram in the middle of the dance floor, and one on the wall behind Sam and Mercedes' table. The purple chair covers with the matching table cloths were beautiful. There were silver chargers, and white fine china, with a purple accent around the plate. All the way down to the handcrafted place cards and menus. Kurt had made sure everything was perfect for them, and they appreciated it greatly. The reception was going along smoothly, and the food was delicious. It was now time for the toasts, and the DJ called the father of the bride up first.

Marvin went to the microphone and blew Mercedes a kiss, "Well baby girl, today is the day that I have been dreading for years, I have to give my baby girl away to another man." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "It has been you and me for a long time, you were my only girl, and you had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. I watched you grow into this beautiful young woman, and as much as I dreaded this day, I knew I had nothing to worry about giving you away to Sam. He has shown me, that his love for you is real, and he is going to take care of you in the manner that I would wish for you. I knew we would end up here with the two of you, ever since your Junior. Prom. Mercedes walked in the house at the end of the night with this huge smile on her face, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was in love. Now she probably won't admit that, but she fell in love with Sam on prom night, I could tell."

Sam looked at Mercedes, "You said it was in New York?"

Mercedes gasped, "It was New York, daddy is tripping!" She glared at her father.

Marvin laughed, "She may not have admitted it until New York, but it was definitely the prom." He laughed, "I say all that to say this, I am so happy today to finally call Sam my son, officially. I love his family, and I love him. So Sam, welcome to the family son. And Baby girl, get up here and dance with your old man."

She smiled and walked to the dance floor, to do the father and daughter dance to 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. It was one of the songs they'd listened to when Mercedes was a baby, and up until she was in Jr. High. It was special for the both of them. Maxine watched with tears in her eyes, and knew how hard of a time Marvin had leading up to this day. He tried to hide it, but she could tell that giving Mercedes away to Sam was hard for him. Mercedes swayed in her father's arms, and reflected on how in his arms is where she first felt safe, and now she can feel safe in the arms of her husband. It was a beautiful moment for them all. After the song ended, Mercedes curtsied to her dad, and he kissed her hand. The guests cheered and some even cried. He walked her back over to Sam, and handed her off to him one last time, before heading back to sit next to his wife. The DJ then announced that it was time for the best man's toast, and Puck made his way on stage with a nervous Sam looking on.

"So, now I have to tell you all about the crazy, wild times Sam and I had that Mercedes doesn't know about right?"

The crowd cheered and egged him on.

Puck smiled, "Well, I can't do that, because Sam and Mercedes has been inseparable since high school, and she knows everything that he has done."

Everybody laughed.

"I would like to give you all embarrassing stories that would get Sam the side eye from Sexy Mama, but there are none." He put his finger on his chin to think about something, "Oh wait there is one."

Sam scrunched his face, trying to figure out what Puck was talking about, and Mercedes was looking at Sam to figure out what he did.

Puck smiled, "Sorry bro, I know you said we were never to tell this, but I have to give the people something in this toast, or I fail as a best man." He laughed, "There was this one time in high school, where we had this competition in Glee Club, Boys vs. Girls."

The color drained from Sam's face, Puck was not going to tell that story! _Damn you Puck! I am going to kick his ass if I don't get no goodies on my wedding night._ He peeked over at Mercedes, who looked very interested in this story.

"So the girls had come up with this scheme to distract the guys so we couldn't practice and lose the competition, and my boy Sam found out about it. I bet all you girls wondered how we found out, well Sam, went through Mercedes phone and saw all the text messages you all had sent each other."

Mercedes whipped her head around to Sam, "You went through my phone?"

Puck was on stage laughing his ass off, and the other Glee guys were laughing loudly.

Sam on the other hand was not amused by any of this, "Baby, I-It was a long time ago."

"You went through my phone?" Mercedes said again.

Sam sighed, he knew he was busted, "I am so going to kick Puck's ass." He muttered, "I'm sorry babe, I just needed to know what you guys were up too." He said sheepishly.

Mercedes wanted to make him sweat, but there was no way she was mad at him, and she couldn't even act like she as. A smile crept on her face, "Sam Evans…"

He looked up at her, and smiled, "Mercedes Evans…."

"You are so lucky I love you." She playfully hit his chest.

"I am lucky you love me." He pulled her in for a kiss." And the crowd cheered and laughed.

Puck cleared his throat, "I know I am going to get my a- butt kicked, but sorry Sam, you two have been so perfect, I got nothing. I watched you two go through rocky times, and it just made you stronger. I admire that, and I strive for that in my relationship. So I stand before you all to say Sam and Mercedes, I love you guys, and I wish you guys much happiness and success in all you do." He raised his glass, "To Sam and Mercedes!"

"To Sam and Mercedes!" All the guests chimed in, and applauded Puck for his toast.

The DJ then announced that the Maid Of Honor's toast was next, and Santana made her way to the microphone.

"So how am I supposed to follow that toast? Thanks babe." She looked over at Puck, and he blew her a kiss. "What can I say about Sam and Mercedes that hasn't already been said? They have been going strong since high school, and showed all of us that a relationship can go strong during high school, with a minimum amount of drama. Now don't get me wrong, they have had some rough patches in their relationship, and it was my job to help them get it back on track," She giggled, "but that was because I loved them so much, and they belonged together. Anybody with eyes could see the love radiating off of them. One of our professors in college said their chemistry was undeniable and made his manhood twitch…..true story." She shrugged her shoulders and nodded, as the guests laughed, "I can't make that up. The moral of the story is, we all knew that Sam and Mercedes found the real deal when they met, and as one of Sam's former girlfriends, it was easy to see that Mercedes was what he needed to finally be happy. He didn't have to change who he was for her, she actually liked his dorky side. The same thing for Mercedes, no one could break down those diva walls like Sam, and he didn't have to do anything but smile at her, and she was like butter. I guess it is true when they say God creates that person just for you, and I am so glad to see that two of my best friends found each other to complete God's plan. To Aretha and Trouty, I love you guys." She raised her glass and toasted.

Everyone clapped and there were tears flowing from their friends. Dinner was now being served, and everything was delicious. Kurt made sure the menu fit both of their tastes, and it was all delicious. After dinner, there was dancing, and the dance floor was packed and everyone was having a great time. Sam and Mercedes were dancing with each other and their friends joined in, and it was so much fun. Sam kissed Mercedes and excused himself and made his way to the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He tapped the microphone to get everyone to calm down. "Can I get everyone to take their seats please, I have something special I want to do for my beautiful wife….God it feels good to finally say that!" He smiled brightly, "Could someone bring a chair to the middle of the floor for my wife please?" Kurt brought a chair out, and went to get Mercedes, leading her to the floor. "Thanks man. So baby, you know that I love you, and I can honestly say that since I met you, I have become a better man, because I wanted to make you proud of me. And now, here we are, married, both doing the things we dreamed of doing, and all because you said yes, you'll dance with me at Jr. Prom. Mercy, you are truly my better half." He grabbed his guitar and the band started playing;

 _ **(My Better Half by Keith Urban)**_

 _ **Car door slams, it's been a long day at work**_

 _ **I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth**_

 _ **The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair**_

 _ **I pull into the drive and you're standing there**_

 _ **And you look at me**_

 _ **And give me that come-here-baby smile**_

 _ **It's all gonna be alright**_

 _ **You take my hand**_

 _ **You pull me close and you hold me tight**_

 _ **And it's the sweet love that you give to me**_

 _ **That makes me believe we can make it through anything**_

 _ **'Cause when it all comes down**_

 _ **And I'm feeling like I'll never last**_

 _ **I just lean on you 'cause baby**_

 _ **You're my better half**_

 _ **They say behind every man is a good woman**_

 _ **But I think that's a lie**_

 _ **'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side**_

 _ **You don't know how much I count you to help me**_

 _ **When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in**_

 _ **And you look at me**_

 _ **And give me that come-here-baby smile**_

 _ **It's all gonna be alright**_

 _ **You take my hand**_

 _ **Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight**_

 _ **And it's the sweet love that you give to me**_

 _ **That makes me believe we can make it through anything**_

 _ **'Cause when it all comes down**_

 _ **And I'm feeling like I'll never last**_

 _ **I just lean on you 'cause baby**_

 _ **You're my better half**_

 _ **Well, you take my hand**_

 _ **Yeah you pull me close and I understand**_

 _ **It's the sweet love that you give to me**_

 _ **That makes me believe that we can make it through anything**_

 _ **Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me**_

 _ **That makes me believe we can make it through anything**_

 _ **'Cause when it all comes down**_

 _ **And I'm feeling like I'll never last**_

 _ **I just lean on you 'cause baby**_

 _ **You're my better half**_

 _ **Oh, oh baby you're my better half**_

 _ **Oh, hey baby you're my better half**_

Mercedes was smiling so brightly as Sam walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "That was amazing baby, you know I love when you go all country on me, it's such a turn on." She winked at him.

Sam smiled and raised his eyebrow, "A turn on huh? Well I need to go to my country roots a little more often then."

Mercedes pulled him in for another kiss, "Yeah you do. Now you sit down, because it's my turn." She turned and walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Attention everyone!" She waited until everyone calmed down. "I cannot have my wonderful husband, sing to me, and I not sing to him. I mean I am the singer in the family, it's sorta my job." She giggled, "So baby, I wanted to sing this to you at the wedding, but I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get through it without crying, so I figured I would save it until now. It is just my promise to you.

 _ **(I Promise by Ce Ce Winans)**_

 _ **I could tell by the way you smile**_

 _ **I could feel it in your touch**_

 _ **And I knew this heart of mine**_

 _ **This time would fall in love**_

 _ **All the hopes and promises given**_

 _ **And the pain that life can bring**_

 _ **Will build our will and commitment to face anything**_

 _ **I will love you faithfully, forever unconditionally**_

 _ **And my love I promise**_

 _ **Everything I have is yours**_

 _ **You're everything I prayed and waited for**_

 _ **And my love I promise you**_

 _ **Now we begin our life today**_

 _ **And though we've only just begun**_

 _ **The quest until we're old and gray is the vow to live as one**_

 _ **Through the desert winds that blow**_

 _ **I'll walk you through the winters cold**_

 _ **I'll be there to keep the fire alive**_

 _ **And when each passage we endure**_

 _ **We will stay strong, we can be sure**_

 _ **Our love survives**_

It took everything in her power to get through that song, but Mercedes pulled it off flawlessly, like the professional she was. She blew Sam a kiss, "I love you baby so much."

Sam walked over to her, with tears in his eyes, and scooped her up in his arms, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. He refused to let her go, even amidst the hoots and hollers of their guests. Finally he let her go, and they gave their friends and family a sly grin. "Thank you for that baby, that was amazing."

"I meant every word of it too." She held him tight and gave him another kiss, by request of the guests clinking their glasses.

The remainder of the reception went great, everyone was having a great time. The music was pumping, and the liquor was flowing, causing the dance moves by some of the guests to get a little risqué. Sam and Mercedes mingled with their guests a little more, and danced the night away. The party was winding down, but not before a few traditions took place. Kurt signaled the DJ, and he announced that it was time for the bouquet toss.

"All the single ladies to the dance floor please!" The DJ blared out to the guests, "We need all the single ladies to the middle of the dance floor. And will the bride please make her way to the stage."

Mercedes walked over to the stage, while all the single women jockeyed for their position on the dance floor. Once Mercedes was in place they started the countdown.

"3….2…...1…...GO!"

She threw the bouquet and it was a scramble. Bodies were flying everywhere and finally when the dust settled, the bouquet was broken into two pieces, and the ones holding on to it were Santana and Quinn! The crowed cheered as the ladies got off the floor, proudly displaying their flowers. Mercedes was laughing so hard at the sight.

"Well I guess you two are next." She said smiling.

"Alright, alright, settle down please." The DJ announced, "Now it's time for the garter toss, can someone bring a chair to the stage please. And will the groom please make his way to the stage."

Joe brought out the chair, and Mercedes took her seat, and Sam came walking sensually towards her. She giggled knowing Sam was going to act a complete fool. Sam stood directly in front of Mercedes, and pointed to the DJ, and Usher's Nice & Slow started to play. She covered her mouth, and laughed, as Sam started doing his patented body roll on her. The crowd was eating this up, as they cheered him on.

"Sam….my parents are here!" Mercedes pleaded, "Your parents are here!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, Sam smirked and licked his lips, "So…you are my wife, and I am going to enjoy this moment." He got down on his knees, and lifted Mercedes dress up, ever so slightly. Just enough for him to get under it. He took his sweet time sliding her garter off her leg, and not without sneaking in a few kisses to her thighs.

"Sam….." She tried not to react, but he was messing with her big time. "Can you please not do that?" Her teeth were gritted the whole time.

Finally he came from under her dress waving the garter in the air, and the crowd cheered once more. "Alright guys, line up."

The race to the dance floor, was not as chaotic as the mad dash the women had made, only a few guys came out there.

"Alright, let's start the countdown." The DJ said, "3…..2…..1…..GO!" Sam threw it and the only person that reached for it was Sean.

He smiled and waved it in the air, but then looked over at Puck, and had an idea. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut the garter into two pieces and handed one part to Puck. "Since your girl caught a piece of the bouquet, I think you need a piece of this too."

Puck laughed and took it, smiling at Santana, "Yeah I think you're right man, thanks."

Santana, Puck, Sean, and Quinn, led the next dance and everybody filled the dance floor one more time. Mercedes and Sam cut the cake, and were whisked away by Kurt for one final change. After they were both in their travel clothes, they pulled Kurt aside.

"Hey bestie!" Mercedes pulled Kurt in for a hug. "I have to say thank you so much, because you made this my dream wedding. I knew I couldn't trust anyone to plan this other than you, and you proved me soooo right."

Sam walked over and hugged him, "You did an amazing job, and I know I caused you a lot of grief, but I hope this token of our love makes up for it." He handed him an envelope.

Kurt was in tears, "You guys knew I was going to give my absolute best to see you both get everything you asked for in this wedding. I love you both so much." He took the envelope and opened it, his eyes got super wide, "Guys….this is way too much."

Mercedes shook her head, "There could never be way too much for what you did for us. And there is more."

"More!" Kurt shook her head, "Guys, this is twenty thousand dollars, it is more than enough."

"Not for my bestie. We also know you need a vacation after all this, so we are sending you and Blaine to Fiji for an all-expense paid, seven day adventure. I know you are going to love it there."

Kurt was floored, and he had no words, so he just hugged them both. "See now you got me crying….I do thank you that you did this in private, and not in front of everyone because I am a mess."

"You look fine Kurt." Sam chimed in. "Now, we need to go, we have to get started on our honeymoon!" He wiggled his eyebrow.

"That we do baby." Mercedes leaned up and kissed Sam sweetly.

"Let's get you guys out of here then." Kurt stated and led them out of the changing rooms.

They were met with all their guests greeting them by their cars to send them off. Mercedes and Sam stopped to hug their parents.

"I love you baby!" Maxine said, "You be a great wife to Sam…okay?"

"I will mama, I love you." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

"Take care of Mercy Sam, or I will get you." Mary warned Sam, "I love you so much baby boy."

"I will mom, and I love you to the moon and back." Sam replied as he hugged her.

"Baby girl, I am proud of you, you are such a beautiful bride." Marcus said, choking on his tears.

"Oh daddy, don't cry, I will always be your baby girl."

"Sam, you are the man now, do right by her okay son?" Dwight said.

"I will dad, I love you."

Mercedes and Sam said goodbye to in in laws, and then their friends before making it to their limo. With one last wave, they were heading off to their hotel suite for the first night of the rest of their lives.

 **A/N: So there you have it guys, I hope you all lie it, feel free to express your feelings about it!**


	3. So Life Begins

_**A/N: So I'm finally back! I am so sorry that it is taking me this long to update, but I am so busy, and finding time to write is becoming a lot more scarce. I am going to work harder to update quicker, but I can't make any promises. I hope you like this update, it is still a labor of love for me. I want to thank everyone for following, reviewing and for all the favorites for this story, I really do appreciate it, and it helps me get more motivated to write more, so keep it up. I have to thank Zeejack, my beta, you are so great, and motivator #1! So I am not going to say too much, just Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ *****DISCLAIMER**** I don't own Gleel**_

Sam and Mercedes honeymoon was cut short due to the fact that Sam had to get back for the start of the season. Why they planned their wedding so close to the season was beyond them, but it was fine, they were married and that's all that mattered. Walking into their home as husband and wife for the first time was a special moment for the both them.

Sam stopped Mercedes before she walked through the door, "Mercedes Evans! Don't you dare cross that threshold!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sam Evans, I know you are not going to stick to that silly tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold?"

"Yes I am, it's a tradition for a reason, and it works." He put the bags down, "My grandparents did it, and they were married for 65 years. My parents did it, and you see how sickeningly happy they are. So we are going to do it as well."

She shook her head, "Look, you got a game coming up, and I don't want your teammates mad at me, because you threw your back out trying to fulfill a tradition."

Sam pursed his lips, "You were not concerned about my back when I was lifting you up against the wall on our honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrow.

She wanted to make a snappy comeback, but she had nothing to say, because he was handling his business during their honeymoon. She bit her lip at the thought, and sighed, "Fine Sam, proceed with the tradition."

He smiled, because he knew there probably wouldn't be too many arguments he was going to win, so he figured he'd relish in it. "Thank you my beautiful wife, now grab onto my neck please." He scooped her up with ease, and carried her inside their new home.

Mercedes was very happy with the way the house came out, it was everything they both wanted. "Baby, this is beautiful, just like we asked. That interior designer sure knew her stuff."

Sam sat her down, and looked around the room, "She sure did, as annoying as she was, she is definitely worth all the money we spent on her." He grabbed the bags and headed to their bedroom. "We should order some food, get unpacked, and settled in for a movie and cuddling tonight."

"That sounds good to me babe, and at some point we should shower and change." She giggled at the side eye he was giving her. "So what do you want to eat, pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza! Meat lovers!" Sam yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Got it, I'll call now." Mercedes grabbed her phone and made the order, then joined Sam upstairs to unpack.

"So babe, did you hear anything back from Sean about your tour and when that's supposed to happen?" Sam asked throwing clothes into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Not yet, he said he wanted to wait until I got home from my honeymoon to bother me with work stuff." Mercedes hung up the new dresses she bought on her shopping trip. "I'm glad he did that because I didn't need that type of distraction this weekend.

Sam smiled thinking back on their wonderful honeymoon, it may have been short, but they crammed in a lot of loving in those days. "Baby, I have to say, you were a little minx this weekend, and insatiaible...sheesh." He wiped his forehead, "You wore me out, but I enjoyed every second of it too."

Mercedes blushed as she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper, "I don't know what it is, but married sex, is so much better than non-married sex. It brought out the wild side in me, and then you kept saying that sexy phrase you always say."

Sam was confused, "What sexy phrase?"

"You know..." Mercedes said sensually, "When you call me Mrs. Evans." She smirked and bit her lip.

Sam was now the one blushing, "That's all it takes to bring out the sexy beast in you?" He started stalking in her direction, "Well Mrs. Evans..." His voice was a low growl, "I say we unpack later, and test out this expensive bed you wanted so badly." With that being said, he scooped Mercedes up again, and carried her to the bed.

"SAM! You have got to stop doing that." She giggled as he threw her down on the bed. "How is that going to look if you do hurt yourself? Then you have to tell your teammates that you got hurt..."

Sam cut her off, "Sexing up my wife, and it was totally worth it!" He climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. "And I think they will completely understand."

Mercedes moaned at the feeling of Sam's lips touching her neck, his lips always did something to her, and drove her insane. "Oh Sam, you are so silly, but don't stop doing that..." She moved her head so he could have better access. She could feel his hands moving up her shirt to try to take it off, she arched her back to give him some assistance.

Sam smiled as Mercedes was getting into the spirit, he was going to give her the best night in this bed of theirs. Just when he unhooked her bra, her phone rang, "Don't you dare answer it Mrs. Evans!"

Mercedes sighed when she heard her phone, and by the ringtone, she knew it was Sean, "Baby it's Sean, I have to answer it."

Sam groaned and rolled off of her, "This better be important!" He fell back on the bed, completely frustrated.

"I promise I will make it up to you baby, the night is still young." She smirked and answered the phone, "Hey Sean, what's up?"

"Mercedes, how are you? How was the honeymoon?" Sean was excited to hear his friend's voice, and even more excited to tell her the news about her tour.

"I'm great Sean, couldn't be better, and the honeymoon was great..." She smiled and looked at Sam.

"And still going on!" Sam yelled out.

Mercedes laughed, "Excuse my husband, he is a little cranky right now."

"I interrupted didn't I?" Sean asked, "Well tell your man I promise to keep it short."

Mercedes looked over at a pouting Sam, "Sean says hello, and he promises to keep it short." She giggled and turned her attentions back to Sean, "So any news about the tour?"

"Yup, great news! The label is super excited about the album, and they are ready to get you out there, and they have also made sure that your schedule is not keeping you away from Sam for too long, per your request. The Monday Night game where he plays the New York Jets, you will have a show at Radio City that weekend, so you can go to that game that Monday. And we have scheduled a few dates like that. I will send you your itinerary in your email." Sean was beaming, because not only did he produce this album, but he was just happy to see his girl get what she deserved. "So how does that sound Cedes?"

Mercedes was thrilled beyond belief at what was going on right now. Not only did the label do as she wanted, but she was going on this major tour, "I'm ecstatic right now, this is so amazing. Thank you Sean so much for everything, you have been such a great friend."

"I only saw true talent and used it for my advantage, you did the rest." He smiled, "Now I am going to let you get back to honeymooning before your husband throws a hissy fit." He laughed, "I'll check in with you later Cedes."

"Thanks Sean, you're awesome. I will do just that, because Mr. Evans is definitely pouting over here." She smirked, "Talk to you later Sean." She hung up the phone and straddled Sam's lap, "Are you happy now?"

Sam let a smile creep on his face, "I am very happy now Mrs. Evans." He kissed her neck, and looked at her, "And you know you are so wrong for not covering back up once you were on the phone with Sean. I had to do everything in my power to keep my hands off you."

She moaned feeling his lips back on her skin, she then giggled, "Now why would I put clothes back on when I knew you were going to take them right back off?" She started grinding her core against his erection. "So do you want to keep talking, or do you want to have some amazing sex with your wife?"

He flipped her over on her back, "I think you already know the answer to that question." He quickly removed her shorts and underwear, "I need a taste first." He kissed her down her chest, only stopping to give her breast some special attention with his tongue. Her moans and mews just turned him on even more. "Do you like it baby?"

Mercedes could never resist Sam's magical tongue, he knew exactly how to make her crazy, and he did it every time. "Yes baby...I love it...please don't stop Sam." She arched her back to allow him more access. "Baby I need your lips on my lips...now!" She pushed his head down in between her thighs. She screamed out the second his tongue made contact with her lower lips. "Oh fuck baby!"

Sam loved it when Mercedes would take control and tell him what she wanted. He happily obliged with her request, and began to eat her out just the way she liked it. He swiped his tongue up and down her slit, and then began to dart it inside her pussy. He latched onto her clit, and started sucking it harder. She tasted so good, it was his most favorite treat ever, and he was addicted to her. How in the world did she always taste so damn good? He always wondered that, but he didn't question it, he just enjoyed knowing that it was all his forever. He was giving her the pleasure she deserved, and he loved giving it to her. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy, and sucking on her clit, and her moans was turning him on so much. He needed her to cum so bad.

The feeling Mercedes had going through her body could only be described as electric. Sam knew how to drive her completely insane, and he was doing it. His mouth and fingers were magical, and her body craved his touch. She was bucking her hips, and moaning loudly. "Sam….I'm going to cum…"

"Cum baby, I want to taste you." Sam loved her taste, he craved it, hearing she was going to cum only made him suck her clit harder. Soon he was rewarded with her sweet essence shooting into his mouth. He made sure to lap up every single drop of her sweet, sweet cream. "I love the way you taste baby, I can't get enough."

Mercedes couldn't hear anything Sam said to her, all she could hear was the sounds of her screams as she came. Her body was so sensitive to Sam's touch, and she was shaking uncontrollably, and the screams that were coming from her mouth was unrecognizable. She couldn't even catch her breath, "Sam….holy hell!" She sat up and looked at the smirk he had on his face, "You know you put it down don't you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and licked his lips, "I just know what my wife likes, and I plan to give it to her every time." He wanted to be a bit braggadocious, but he figured he better not.

She could see the smugness building behind his sexy green eyes, so she decided to make him feel her skills at work. She pushed him down on the bed, and straddled his lap. She started kissing him down his chest, taking her time to kiss every inch of his skin. She traced her fingers down his body, until she got down to his dick, and began stroking it. She looked up in his eyes, and smirked, knowing that she was driving him crazy with how slow she was going, but she wasn't going to keep him in his misery for too long. She licked her lips and slipped his dick inside her mouth, and began sucking the head first, and then licked up and down his sensitive vein. She massaged his balls, then slipped them into her mouth. Sam loved when she sucked his balls, and she wanted to pleasure him in every way possible. She slid his shaft back in her mouth and began sucking his dick like a Hoover vacuum. She knew how Sam loved when she gave him a blowjob, and his faces that he made was so sexy to her.

Sam had his hand on the back of Mercedes head, and was thrusting his hips, feeding her more of his dick, and she took all of him like a pro. He was grunting, and moaning, feeling his balls tighten and knowing that he was not going to last too much longer. "Mercy….." He wanted her to stop, but he knew she wasn't going to do that, no matter how much he pleaded, she never stopped until she drained him of all of his juices. "Baby...I'm…." He was shooting his seed in her mouth before he finished his sentence. His body went numb, and he looked down to see Mercedes licking her lips, and smiling up at him. That sight alone got him excited, "Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?" He chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

Mercedes felt very accomplished seeing how satisfied Sam was, and his comment made her giggle, "Because I have a sexy husband that deserves to get the most amount of pleasure every day, and me being a good wife, I want to give it to him."

Sam smiled a wide toothy smile, "That's sounds great, but one thing you need to change, you are the perfect wife, and I am the luckiest guy in the world." He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, and he could feel himself becoming aroused again. He sat her on his lap, "Come on baby, I want you to ride me."

Mercedes licked her lips, she loved riding him. Straddling Sam's lap she lowered herself on him. Hot damn he was so big and filled her so damn good! When she was fully seated on his lap they both groaned at the sensation.

Fuck how can she be so damn tight! Sam held Mercedes hips, "This is on you baby, make us both cum, show me what you can do with that tight pussy."

Mercedes began to move slowly at first, loving the feel of him filling her over and over. Holding her by the hips Sam met her with a thrust each time she dropped back onto his dick. Leaning forward he licked and sucked her nipples; flicking them with his tongue he could feel her getting wetter. Biting down he pulled her closer so with each thrust her clit would rub against him making her clench and flutter around him.

"Faster baby, cum for me, take this dick, it's yours."

Mercedes was already close, but hearing Sam's words and with the pressure on her clit, she came undone. Screaming out his name as her orgasm rushed over her, she saw fireworks. Pulling her to him he kissed her as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Lifting her off of him he smiled at the glazed look in her eyes.

"On your knees baby." Mercedes quickly moved into position. Sam leaned over and kissed her back. Lining up at her entrance he filled her with one thrust. Sinking all the way till he was balls deep Sam let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. Grabbing her hips Sam began with deep slow strokes, pulling out until only the head was in then thrusting back in harder. With each stroke he could feel her walls sucking him back in holding him tight, stroking and caressing his dick. Fuck she was so wet and hot!

Mercedes was going crazy; Sam was hitting her spot every time. Fuck if it didn't feel so damn good! When she started playing with his balls Sam lost it, fucking her harder, going deeper and faster he knew he was going to cum. Taking her clit between his fingers he strummed it, adding pressure until she clamped down tight on his dick. Feeling her clenching and fluttering so tightly on his dick sent him over the edge. He shot streams of cum filling her up; she was so tight milking him until he was empty.

Kissing her neck and shoulders they both came slowly down from their sexual high. Sliding out of her, they both moaned still sensitive. Pulling her onto him he looked into her eyes before kissing her.

They laid there both trying to catch their breath. Mercedes spoke first, "Oh my God Sam!" She blew out a deep breath, "What was that?" She giggled, "I mean why was that so freaking amazing?" Catching her breath was becoming a little easier, but it was still labored.

Sam continued to pepper kisses over her shoulders, and had a smile on his face a mile long, "It was amazing sex baby, just like we always have." He chuckled, "We just have to face facts baby, our sex life is never going to be an issue, we are made for each other." He pulled her in for another deep kiss, and then they heard the doorbell. "Shit, I forgot we ordered food...you get dressed, and I'll go get it." With one last kiss, he jumped up and grabbed his shorts and a t-shirt and ran downstairs to get the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam got up that morning super excited about his first game as a starting quarterback for the Chicago Bears. It had been a hard-fought battle for him to get this position, but once the coaches, and his teammates knew he could handle it, they put all their faith behind him. After his pre-game with Mercedes, he was in the shower reflecting on his journey to this point. Mercedes was his driving force in everything he did to get to this point, and as much as he knew she was proud of him, he made it his mission to keep her proud of him. As the water cascaded off of his body, he missed Mercedes opening the door, and slipping in behind him. He jumped a little when he felt her hands wrap around his chest, "Mercy! I didn't even hear you come in, you were in stealth mode." He chuckled and put his hands over hers, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Mercedes loved sneaking in on Sam when he was in the shower, and not only because she could see his sexy, taut, hard body all wet, and glistening, but because he was always so deep in thought when he was in there. She sometimes wondered what he thought about when he was in there, but she figured that when he was ready, he would tell her. She smiled feeling him jump to her touch, "I wasn't trying to scare you, but it's so easy to do sometimes." She kissed his shoulder, grabbed the bath sponge, and started washing his back. "So are you excited about the game today Mister Starting Quarterback?"

He smiled and closed his eyes, letting Mercy bathe him, "I am excited, but nervous as well. I mean we have been practicing all this time, and I know the plays, but I really want to do good, and let the coaches and my teammates know that they made the right choice."

"They know they did, that's why they chose you baby." She was never going to let Sam think he wasn't good enough for this, because she knew better. "This is what you were born to do baby, and no matter what, you are going to be an amazing quarterback, if not for this team, for the next team. I believe in you Sam Evans."

Those words always did something to Sam, and he turned around, pulled Mercedes into the biggest kiss ever. Once they were forced by their lungs to pull apart, he rested his forehead against hers, "Mercy, you know how you saying that gets me….I love you so much."

"I know, and I mean it every time I say it." She caressed his cheek with her thumb, "I love you too Sam…..forever!"

"And Always…" Sam interrupted. "So speaking of new starts, are you ready for the ladies?" He smirked knowing that she was not happy about dealing with the players' wives at all.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and handed her bath sponge to Sam, it was his turn to wash her back, "I wish I didn't even have to sit with those heffas. I have too much to worry about today, with our parents coming in, I really don't want to have to deal with those women."

Sam washed her back, "It's okay baby, I know you'll be able to handle things, you are a strong women, and this is going to be a breeze for you. I know that last season was tough, but now you are the head Bear Cub."

That made her roll her eyes even harder, "That's the last thing I wanted to be Sam, and you know that. I mean the only person I like talking to is Shelly, those other women are all up under Allison's ass, and I don't want to have to deal with that." Mercedes could feel her anger building up inside her.

Sam could feel the same thing, and rubbed her shoulders, "Babe calm down, it's going to be alright. Maybe things will be different now, and you should start hosting the Bearcat meetings here." He turned her around and kissed her sweetly, "Come on Mercy, I need you to do this for me. If you are good to the wives, the players may be good to me. Remember, it's me and you against the world."

She sighed, because she knew he was right, "Alright Sam, I will be nice to those….women, but only for you okay." She turned off the water and grabbed two towels. Wrapping one around Sam's waist, and as she was about to wrap the other one around her, Sam took it from her.

He wrapped it around her, "Thank you baby, I really appreciate it. Now let's get dressed, we have a game to get too." He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

Mercedes followed Sam out of the bathroom, and grabbed her robe, "You go get dressed, and I will go make your breakfast, and get your bag ready." She kissed him on the cheek.

Before she could walk away, Sam grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, "Mercy, you know you don't have to do that. I can pack my own bag, and eat a bowl of cereal."

Mercedes shook her head, "Sam Evans, I have been making your breakfast and fixing your bag since college. I missed your first year in the pros due to being at school, and but now that we're together again, I am going to continue making sure my man is all ready for his game. Now get dress, and I am going to make your breakfast." She smirked and started to walk away.

Sam knew there was no stopping her when she was determined to do something. He smiled and gave her a swat to her ass, "Thank you Mrs. Evans, I love you."

Mercedes giggled and blew him a kiss on her way out, "I love you too Mr. Evans." She yelled back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was in the bedroom getting ready, she sent Sam on his way to the game a few hours ago, and now she was taking this time to make sure she looked perfect. She heard her doorbell ring, and she smiled bright, and ran down the stairs, "They're here….." She got to the door and swung it open to see her mom and dad standing there, and she practically jumped in her dad's arms. "Daddy…." She hugged him so tight.

Marvin Jones grabbed her and spun her around, "Baby girl! Look at you….you look amazing! Married life certainly agrees with you."

Maxine stood by patiently and watched Mercedes and Marvin had their moment, but quickly grew impatient and pushed Marvin out of the way, "Hey, stop hogging my daughter."

"Mommy!" Mercedes laughed when her mother pulled her and her father apart, but quickly jumped into her mother's arms. "I missed you so much!"

They hugged for a few more minutes until Mercedes heard another familiar voice from behind her, and she looked up to see Mary and Dwight standing there, with Stevie and Stacy right behind them, "So are we going to get a hug?" Dwight asked with a smile on his face.

"Mama and Papa Evans!" Mercedes went over and hugged them both, "It's so good to see you guys." She looked over at the twins and smiled, "Look at you two teenagers….you have both shot up like weeds." She hugged them both, "Come on inside, I am sure the neighbors think I'm crazy now." She laughed and led them inside. "I would say have a seat, but we don't have time. If we don't leave now, we are going to be late. Game day traffic is a mess around here, and we have a bit of a walk to our seats." She grabbed her keys off the table and shuffled everyone outside. After she locked up, she got in the car, and led the caravan to Soldier Field. After smugly flashing her pass to the guard, whom she still couldn't stand, she parked the car on the player's deck, and waited for everyone to unload. "This way guys!" She waved them over.

Stacy was the first to get to Mercedes, "I am so excited to see Sammy start in his first NFL game. I am the envy of all the girls at my school, and the guys." She laughed, "It is annoying to hear them talk about how hot my brother is, but I just tell them that he is taken by the beautiful Mercedes Jones-Evans."

Mercedes wrapped her arm around Stacy's shoulder and hugged her, "Well thank you for letting them know that your hot brother belongs to me, but it's just Mercedes Evans, I believe in taking my husband's last name." She looked over at Stevie who was rather quiet, "Why so quiet little brother?"

Stacy jumped in, "He's sad because he misses his girlfriend Taylor." She teased.

"Shut up Stacy!" Stevie lashed out, "I am not sad because of that. I just wished that she could come that's all. Her stupid parents changed their minds at the last minute."

"Watch your mouth young man!" Mary chided, "You don't speak about adults like that." She sighed, "Now Taylor's grandmother got sick, and they went to Texas to see her, so she couldn't come, but she will be able to come to another game."

Dwight patted Stevie on the shoulder, "I know you wanted to impress her, by bringing her here, but family comes first. Now stop pouting, we're here to cheer on your brother, you got it?"

"Yes sir." He said, still pouting.

Mercedes laughed, she could not believe that he was so upset about that. "Wow…" Was all she could say.

Mary shook her head and patted Mercedes on the shoulder, "Wait till you and Sam have kids, that," she pointed at Stevie, "is what you have to look forward too."

Maxine chimed in, "Oh and don't have a girl, because you are going to ruin her life at every turn."

Mercedes looked at the two women in shock and disbelief, "Are you two trying to stop me from having kids? Because that is what you're doing."

"No honey." Maxine said, "There is a bright side to all of this, then they grow up and make you so proud to be their parents like you and Sam did, and all the difficult times was well worth it."

Mary agreed, "I would not trade motherhood for anything, and I'm sure when you do have children, you will feel the same way."

Mercedes was feeling a little better, but she really didn't want to talk about that anymore, it was going to be a minute before her and Sam was going to have children, so she would rather not talk about it. "Well let's get inside, Papa Evans and daddy are getting a bit antsy." She laughed looking over where both men were standing with their arms folded, and sour looks on their faces. "Lets go...we're done talking now."

"It's about time!" Marvin said and headed to the entrance.

"We only came here for a football game!" Dwight chimed in, and followed behind him.

The ladies rolled their eyes and walked inside the stadium. Mercedes guided them to the players' box, where all the wives and families would gather and watch the game. They got to the box, and Mercedes dropped her head, and took a deep breath. Her mother noticed it, and went to her side, "Baby, is something wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's this whole Bear Cub thing...I mean you would think this year would be easier for me, because I'm a wife, and my husband is the starting quarterback, but it seems to be harder to deal with these women this year." Mercedes dropped her head and tried not to cry.

Maxine did not like to see Mercedes upset, and especially because of these women, and she was going into protective mother mode. "Well I dare one of them to say…."

"Max!" Marvin stepped in, "Calm down, we haven't even made it in there yet. Retract your claws okay. This is something Mercedes is going to have to deal with, not us. She is a grown woman, and she has to deal with things on her own."

Maxine folded her arms, she knew he was right, but she didn't like it. "I'm her mother Marvin."

Mercedes didn't want to have her mother worrying about her, so she stepped in, "Mom, it's okay...I'm okay. Dad is right, I am a grown woman, and I have to deal with my issues myself." She hugged her mother, "I appreciate your concern mommy, but I got this." She went and opened the door, and walked in, with her family right behind her. She instantly saw the side eyes, and rolling of the eyes she was getting, but all that was gone the minute she saw Shelly.

"Mercedes Benz is in the building!" Shelly came walking up to her and hugged her, "Look at you, still in your man's jersey, never gonna come over to the designer clothes section huh?"

Mercedes laughed "Shelly Shell, my Diva! You know I will rep Sam Evans till the day I die." She hugged her, "My jeans are designer, does that count?" She said with all her sass, and put her hands on her hips. "I want you to meet my family." She pointed to everyone, "This is my dad Marvin, and my mom Maxine."

Shelly went and hugged them both, "I had to hug the parents of this Diva! I love this girl, and I have to say you raised her right."

Maxine was surprised to see such a pleasant woman in here. She figured all the women were going to be heffas, and she was ready to hate them all, but Shelly was not a heffa at all. "Well it is nice to meet you too Shelly, it's so good to see that Cedes has such a good friend here."

"Yeah, I fell in love with pint sized diva when she walked in here the first time, and sat in the wives section, and refused to move because she said, that she and Sam were bound to get married, so she was already a wife." Shelly laughed again, "I knew then that this one was a firecracker, and I was going to have to get to know her."

Mercedes shook her head, "You love telling that story. Anyway, let me introduce you to Sam's family, this is Mary and Dwight Evans, and his brother and sister, Stevie and Stacy Evans."

Shelly hugged them as well, "Well of course I am going to hug the family of the Golden Boy!"

"Golden Man!" Mercedes corrected, "He is all man now...okay."

Everyone laughed and Mary and Dwight turned back to Shelly, "It's nice to meet you Shelly." Dwight said.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Mary stated and looked to Maxine in shock.

"Well come on guys, we sit over here, the bar is over there, and the food is over on that side." Mercedes interrupted and led everyone to their seats.

They all took their seats, and before Mercedes could get situated well, she heard the peanut gallery behind her already making their comments.

"She brought her whole entire family, that's why everyone else had limited seats this game." Allison remarked in her bitch tone.

"Well she's the queen bee right?" Yasmine scoffed, "She has no idea what she's doing, or getting herself into, but she will find out real soon."

Mercedes was gripping the side of her chair, trying not to lose it, but it was getting harder and harder. She was going to say something, but Shelley jumped in before she could speak.

"Are you two birds still cackling? Seriously, I thought you would be over the jealousy by now." She shook her head, "Now I recall last season Allison when we weren't allowed to bring a plus one for the second game of the season, because you brought everyone Tanner had ever met in his life to the game. So at least you could still bring people this time." She rolled her eyes, and turned her attentions to Yasmine, "So what are you going to show her Yas? Because the last time I checked, your man hadn't played in a game in two seasons. Weren't they talking about trading him?" She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at her.

Mercedes was about to burst from trying to hold in her laughter. That was why she loved Shelley, she had her back no matter what, ever since the beginning. "Shelley calm down, they're not worth getting upset about. I like to say my actions speak so much louder than my words." She stood up, "Oh yeah ladies, before I forget, our first Bear Cub meeting will be held on next Saturday, at my place, at noon. So please be on time." She took her seat, and waited on the game to start.

"You know they hated that shit." Shelley whispered to Mercedes. She glanced back and looked at the two girls, and smirked, "Oh yeah, their faces looks like they sucked on a dozen lemons." She started laughing out loud, not even caring that they heard her.

"Oh well… They'll get over it...or not!" Mercedes said, shrugging her shoulders, "I promised Sam that I was going to make this work, and I never break my promises to him, even if I hate everything about it. This is important for him, and I am going to do everything I have to do to make things easier for him."

Shelley took her hand, and patted it, "You are a good wife Cedes, and Sam is a lucky man."

Mercedes smiled, "Thank you Shelley, but I believe that I am the lucky one. Sam is such an amazing husband, and he loves me unconditionally. That means everything to me, and trust me when I say, the feelings he has for me, I have for him double time." She felt a wave of emotions wash over her entire body just thinking about the love she has for Sam, he was her entire world, and she felt so much love for him in that moment.

Shelley saw the dreamy look come across Mercedes face, and that made her smile. She could see the love that she had for Sam, and it made her remember when she was a newlywed, and those feelings of love her and her husband shared. "I know that look, it is the same look I gave my husband when we first got married. And we are still looking at each other that way 8 years later." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face thinking about Quincy, "You guys are going to be just fine, just make sure you remember these happy moments, because when things get tough, these are the times you are going to have to come back to, just to get through."

"I heard that advice before." Mercedes smiled and looked over at her mother, who was wiping lipstick off her father's lips, "I will definitely take it too." Just then the crowd erupted as the Bears stormed the field, and Mercedes spotted Sam right away, leading the team out of the tunnel. She smiled so bright, as the game got underway. On the first play, Sam threw the ball and his receiver ran 20 yards, and on the second play he was sacked with a loss of 10 yards. Mercedes gasped when she saw how hard he was hit, but was so relieved when he popped back up. They were 3rd and long, and the defense was closing in on them hard, but Sam was able to scramble out of the pocket, and saw Quincy wide open, and threw it right to him, watching him sail right into the end zone. The crowd went nuts, and Sam pumped his fist in the air, and looked right into the sky box area, where he knew Mercedes was sitting, and patted his chest twice. Mercedes smiled so bright, and screamed out, "GO BABY! I LOVE YOU TOO BOO! That's my man out there!" She patted her chest twice back at him. She turned and hugged Shelly, "Your man is amazing!"

Shelley was cheering as well, "GO Q!" She hugged Mercedes back, "He finally has a quarterback that can actually throw the ball to him." She made sure to look at Allison.

Mercedes covered her mouth and laughed, "You are so bad, but that was funny." She looked up at the jumbo-tron and watched the replay, and clapped again, "Look at how sexy my man is, GO SAM!" She giggled, and that caused her to get some nasty looks from some of the other women in the sky box, but she didn't care, because her family had her back.

"GO SAMMY!" Stacy screamed out.

"THAT'S MY BIG BROTHER!" Stevie was right behind her.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Mary screamed and shook her pom poms in the air.

"THAT'S MY BOY! I TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING HE KNOWS! Dwight said holding up his sign he made.

"LOOK AT MY SON IN LAW! YOU GO SAM!" Maxine screamed out, jumping up and down with Stacy.

"I KNEW I ALWAYS LIKED HIM! GET US TO THE SUPERBOWL SON!" Marvin said as he did his little happy dance.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at how everyone was acted, but she loved it. Seeing her family this happy made her happy, and not to mention that they were all bonding over the success of Sam, that made her downright giddy. The rest of the game was full of up and downs, the Bears were up at halftime 14-7, but the second half, the Panthers made a comeback, and tied the game. It came down to one final play, and the Bears defense pulled through, and forced a fumble with two minutes on the clock. Sam rallied his team, and moved them down the field, and on their final play, he passed the ball to Quincy once again, and he ran it into the end zone. They won the game 21-14! Mercedes smiled, because she knew tonight, she was going to be celebrating with Sam, and she was going to score a touchdown of her own.

 _ **A/N: So that's it, I hoped you enjoyed it...if so, let me know! If not, let me know why, I don't mind!**_

 _ **BTW PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME LIFE!**_


	4. Bear Cub Life

**A/N: Hello out there...I know it has been so long since I updated, and I am sorry for that, but like I said, this is going to be a slow moving story. I have a lot going on with me, and writing is not at the top of the list right now. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I am looking forward to hearing what you have to say. A special shout out to ZeeJack, for betaing this story for me, and keeping me on track. I am not going to yammer on, I am just going to say HAPPY READING!**

 **Much Love**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Glee!**

Mercedes was running around the kitchen like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get things ready for this Bear Cub meeting. She dreaded every second of this, but she knew she had to suck it up and do it, because she promised Sam, and she did not plan on breaking a promise to him. She wanted to make sure that everything was prepared perfectly, so those snooty heffas wouldn't have anything to say to her. She was checking the hours dors to make sure those that needed to be hot was hot, and those that needed to be cold was cold enough. She had all kinds of drinks, but she knew wine was the drink of choice for these ladies. She had a crew come in to clean the house for her, because she had a busy week of trying to get things ready for her tour, not to mention taking care of her insatiable husband, but she didn't mind that part at all. She was finally satisfied with the way everything looked, and she had to make sure she looked like a leader, but also relaxed. She grabbed her skinny jeans, and off the shoulder cashmere top, that hung right below her ass. She paired that with a pair of ankle peep toe boots. She brushed her hair to a loose side ponytail, and made sure her makeup was light, and suitable for day wear. She was putting on her lip gloss, when she felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around her waist, and she smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving for practice Mr. Evans?"

Sam watched Mercedes get ready, and he knew she was doing this for him, and he loved her for that. She was his rock, and the beat to his heart, but most of all, she was his reason to keep busting his ass everyday to make her proud. She was so beautiful, and although he was supposed to be out the door by now to get to practice on time, he couldn't resist getting a minute of love from her. "I know, and I'm going, but I need some of my wife's kisses to send me on my way with a smile."

She smiled, this man was so good to her, and he made her feel so desired and wanted, "Well since you put it that way, how can I say no."

"You can't" Sam smirked, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They kissed until they were forced to breath, and he smiled when they pulled apart, "That's just what I needed, but that's just a preview for later on tonight." He smirked.

"I am counting on that." She kissed him again sweetly, "Now you need to go before you are really late and they fine your ass." She turned him around and swatted him on the ass, "Now scoot…" She giggled, and heard her doorbell ring. They both looked at the clock, "I know the ladies are not here already, I still have 30 minutes." She sighed and they walked downstairs. She opened the door and smiled, "Shelley, what are you doing here? You're early."

Shelley smiled and held up a bottle of wine, "I am here to see if you needed any help, with this being your first Bear Cub meeting running things." She looked over at Sam, "But the real question is, what are you still doing here? Aren't you late?" She put her hand on her hips and looked him up and down.

"I'm leaving now." He grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door, before he felt a hand grab his arm. "May I help you Shelley?"

"I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you two are into, and I really don't care, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to show up to practice, late, with lip gloss all over your lips." She giggled, "It's a cute shade on you though."

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from laughing, and she tried to stop when Sam scoffed at her, but she couldn't, "I'm sorry babe, but it's funny." She doubled over in laughter at that point.

Sam just shook his head at his wife, she was laughing way too hard over this, "That's fine Mercy, I'll get you back later, believe that." He wiped his mouth, smirked at Mercedes, and walked out the house. He knew he was going to have to gun it to get to practice on time now.

As soon as Sam walked out the door, Mercedes and Shelley fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God girl, he is going to so get me later, but it is so worth it." Mercedes laughed even louder.

"Girl his lips were shining! And you know with his lips, there was no way he was going to hide that." She giggled some more. "He looked like he was eating fried chicken." She laughed again.

Mercedes held up her hand, "Hey, no talking about my man's lips, they are pure magic. They are celebrated in this house." She smirked, but then started laughing, "You are wrong for that, but they were shining."

Shelley threw up her hands in surrender, "Alright then Cedes...get yours...damn!" She laughed, "I have never heard someone say something like that before."

"That's because they ain't never had Sam's lips on them before." Mercedes smiled and licked her lips, "It's a religious experience...trust me. And I was blessed to be the only one to get that pleasure, and will be the only one."

Shelley shook her head, "That you are Mrs. Evans, and I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, let's get everything ready so those heffas won't have a word to say."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You know they will always have something to say no matter what I do, but I'm more concerned about the children we are going to be helping with the charity event we are putting together." That was one of the reasons besides Sam she didn't give up on this group a long time ago, they actually do good work in the community. For the next twenty minutes, Shelly and Mercedes got all the little details handled, and was ready for the meeting to start. The ladies started to arrive on time, and was greeted with a drink and something to munch on. Right at noon, Mercedes was ready to start the meeting, "Ladies, let's come to order….I think everyone who is coming is here." She took her seat and pulled out her Ipad, "So we are starting to plan for the upcoming charity event, and this year, the organization we are raising money for is the Chicago Youth Enrichment Program. This program encourages young people who have dreams to go to college, but can't afford to go, work to pay for their education in their communities. They help keep the streets clean, work at nursing homes, and things like that, and I think it is a great charity to lend our support behind."

Shelly started the applause, "I agree, I know a lot of kids that have the drive and determination to go to college, but can't afford it, so they settle for way less."

The rest of the ladies agreed and applauded. Then the doorbell rang, and Mercedes excused herself to answer it. She sighed when she saw Yasmine and Allison standing there with a sour expression on their faces.

"God Mercedes, do you have to live so far out? What are you and Sam hiding from the mob or something?" Allison scoffed as she brushed past Mercedes.

"Yeah, you would think since we had to come to East Jerusalem to get here, the house would be much bigger." Yasmine rolled her eyes and walked into the living room with the rest of the ladies.

Mercedes stood at the door, and had to calm down, "I'm doing this for Sam…..I'm doing this for Sam…..I'm doing this for my baby." She needed to remind herself what the hell she was doing this for. She didn't need this in her life, but it was for Sam. She took one more breath before heading back inside. "So ladies, we were talking about the charity event…"

"Oh yeah, I had an idea about that." Allison stood up and just took over the meeting, "I thought it would be good to support the Make A Wish Foundation. It is a national organization, and it would give us tons of press."

Yasmine clapped loudly, "That's a great idea, you are such a great leader." She kept clapping.

Shelly grabbed Yasmine's hands, "Girl...calm the hell down. Now if you two were on time, you would have heard that our president already picked a worthy charity this year."

Allison sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Oh really? And what did you suggest oh fearless leader?"

"The Chicago Enrichment Program." Mercedes stated.

Yasmine and Allison laughed like some cackling hens, "Is she serious?" Allison shook her head, "You picked a local charity? How dumb can you be? If you pick a local charity, you only get local press."

Mercedes hated flaunting her star status around, she found it tacky, but in this case, she was going to be a little tacky, "Maybe when you ran things, you got only local press, but now Mercedes Evans is in charge, and press follows me around everywhere I go boo. So when I have anything to do with an event, you can guarantee we will have national press." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. "Now, if we could get back to the meeting please."

Allison took her seat, feeling rather dejected, she thought she would have more support from the ladies, but obviously she was wrong. She glared at Mercedes as she continued talking about the event.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, and Mercedes assigned all the duties of the first event to all the ladies. "Remember ladies, we are having skate off, so make sure to wear your Bear Cub shirts, and invite as many people with deep pockets to donate. We will also be having an silent auction at the rink for some very valuable prizes. So let's make some money for the children. Thank you all for coming, this meeting is adjourned."

Some of the ladies milled around for a second, and other couldn't wait to get out of there. Shelley walked over to Mercedes and wrapped her up in a big hug, "You were great! We have never had a meeting run this smoothly ever. You ma'am were meant to lead."

Mercedes smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks girl, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You are such a liar," Shelley joked, "All I did was put the food on the table, everything else was you, and I am proud to be your friend right now. The way you told off those scags was a work of art, pure genius."

"I hate doing that, but I couldn't let her come in my house, take over my meeting, and insult me at the same time." Mercedes could feel her diva sass bubbling up, "Oh hell no! Not today and not with Mercedes Evans." She had her hand on her hip, and was in full diva mode instantly.

"I hear you boo, and you got them together real quick." Shelley grabbed her purse, "Now I would help you clean up, but I have to make that long trek home, and be there for when the kids get home from school."

"Don't worry about it, the crew is here to clean this place, my baby said he was not going to have his wife cleaning after this party, because he knows why I'm doing it, so he hired a cleaning crew to come in and clean it up." She smiled.

"You got a good man girl, hold on tight to him." Shelley stated.

"Oh I will, believe that." Mercedes hugged Shelley and walked her to the door. Once everyone was gone, and the cleaning crew was finishing up, Mercedes made her way to her bedroom, ran a hot bath and soaked in there for what seemed like hours, but it felt amazing. After her bath, she lotioned her entire body, put on her robe, and crawled in the bed with her Ipad, and was going over some of the artwork for her tour poster Sean sent. She was so engulfed in what she was doing, she didn't even hear Sam come in, until he threw his bag on the floor. "Oh hey baby...I didn't hear you come in, how was practice."

Sam didn't say anything, he just walked in and collapsed on the bed.

Mercedes rubbed his head, "That bad huh?"

"I think coach is trying to kill us." Sam said with his face in the pillow. "He made us run for what seemed like 20 miles. This kind of practices are supposed to be over once the season starts right?" He never moved from his spot.

"Awww…my poor baby." She leaned down and kissed the back of his head, "He's the coach for a reason, and I'm sure he knows what he's doing. You are strong Sam, you can get through this, I believe in you."

Sam sat up with a smirk on his face, "Woman, you know what happens to me when you say things like that." He jumped on top of her and started peppering kisses all over her face and neck, and moving his hands to remove her robe. That's when he discovered she was naked underneath, and his eyebrows shot up, "You were waiting for me huh?"

Mercedes giggled as Sam assaulted her with kisses, she loved when he would do that. She smiled at his discovery, now she could be honest and just tell him that she just didn't feel like putting on clothes after her bath, but he already had a bad day, why stomp on his dreams, "Of course I was waiting on my sexy husband." She kissed him sweetly.

"And that is why I married you….you always look out for me." He smiled and returned her kiss with passion. Then suddenly his stomach growled loud and he sat up, "Oh my."

Mercedes started giggling, "Are you hungry baby?" She laughed out loud this time, and started to get up, but was pulled back down, "Sam what are you doing?"

Sam held her down, "Food later, loving from my wife...now!" He started to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No, food now, loving from your wife, later." She got up from his grasps, "You can't love on me properly without all the nourishment." She leaned close to his ear, "I plan on going a long...long time tonight."

Hearing that, Sam jumped up and helped her up, "You're right, I need food, lots of food." He pulled her to the kitchen, and they started grabbing the food they were going to cook for dinner. They fell into an easiness as they both maneuvered around the kitchen, because they were so used to working together with their meals. Sam loved how domesticated they were, it was his dream to have a wife and family, and now he was halfway to his ultimate dream. He was staring at Mercedes as she was practically floating around the kitchen, and he could only imagine what she would look like pregnant. He was smiling like the joker, and then he saw Mercedes waving her hand in his face, "Huh? What?"

Mercedes was talking to Sam about her day with the Bear Cubs and she noticed that he wasn't responding, and she turned to see he was staring at her. _What is he looking at?_ She checked her robe to see if it was open or something. She waved her hand in front of his face, "Sam…..Sam! What's wrong with you?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, I was just daydreaming...sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was just telling you about my day, nothing important." She rolled her eyes and went back to making the salad."

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I'm sorry baby, I'm listening, you have my full attention."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but she proceeded to tell Sam about all the meeting, and how she had a little run in with Allison and Yasmine, "So that was my day, and I am not looking forward to doing this every week, just so you know."

Sam felt bad that Mercedes had to go through this, and knowing she was doing it just for him, just made him feel worse. "Babe, if this is too much, and you don't want to deal with, you don't have too. I'm sorry for making you feel like you have to do it."

She cut him off, by putting her finger on his lips, "Shh Sam, I can handle it, I just needed to vent for a minute. I'll be okay, and you know two heffas are not going to stop me from doing what i have to do. Besides, you have worked so hard to get here, the least I can do is run the wives club like you are running the team." She smiled and finished fixing the salad. She put it on the table, and turned back to Sam, "We are a team right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah we are, you and me against the world."

"Exactly" Mercedes said, "And as long as I have your love and support, no matter how tough things get, I am going to get through it because I have you." She sat at the table across from Sam, "So enough talking, we have to eat this food before it gets cold, and I was promised some good loving afterwards, and I want that."

Sam smiled at his amazing wife, she never ceased to amaze him with how strong she was, and how perfect he saw her. "Mercedes Evans, you are incredible, and I love you so much." He took her hands in his when she sat down, "Just know that I am never going to go anywhere, so you will always have my love and support. You are so stuck with me, so don't get any funny ideas." He laughed and then licked his lips, "You're right, I did promise you that, and I am a man of my word, so let's eat this food."

They ate their food, had great conversation, before making their way up to their bedroom, and Sam made sure that he gave Mercedes the best loving that he could give her. And she in return, made sure that the loving she gave him, was just as amazing as his. They made love for a few hours before they were both satisfied and drifted into a peaceful sleep with smiles on both of their faces.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent.**


	5. Back To Reality

_**A/N: Hey everyone, LadiJ back again, with yes another installment of As I See It (Ever After) I know it's been a loooooooong time since I updated, but I have been so busy lately, writing this story had to take a backseat, but finally here is the next chapter. I'm not going to bore you with a long explanation, I'm just going to say thank you to my Beta Zeejack! You are a God send, and I do appreciate you very much. To all those still interested in reading this story, I say thank you, and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, and HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **"***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything! And please excuse any mistakes, me and my beta are only human after all!**_

Mercedes was in the bedroom packing her bags, she had to fly out to LA for a few days to meet with Sean, and the label to go over a few things for the tour. She had been dreading this trip for a few weeks now, because she really didn't want to go without Sam. This was going to be the first home game she was going to miss, and she hated that. Sam was trying to be strong for her, but she could see that he was not happy about her not being there. She had tried her hardest to get them to move this back, but they wouldn't budge, and she had to go. She threw the last shirt in the suitcase, and started to zip it up. She heard a small noise, and looked up, seeing Sam standing in the doorway, sipping on a smoothie.

"So you're almost done packing?" He asked with a somber tone.

"Yeah, I am, I just put the last item in the bag." She sighed as she finished zipping it up. "Did you finish your breakfast?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I did." He walked over, grabbed her bag off the bed, and headed to the door.

Mercedes could tell that he was taking this a lot harder today, "Sam…."

He didn't turn around, because he didn't want her to see the tears that were threatening to fall. "Mercedes…"

She walked over to him, stood behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back, "It's only a few days baby, please don't be sad."

Sam knew he was being way too sensitive about this, but he was going to miss her and he didn't want her to go. "I know it's just a few days, but I'm going to miss you. How am I supposed to sleep without that warm, soft, sexy body cuddled into me? You know I need you with me to sleep."

Mercedes laughed, "Sam you've slept without me before. Just think about the year we were apart for your first season here."

"I don't want to think about that, it was the worse sleep I have ever gotten in my life." Sam spat out, he was not going to be convinced that he could sleep without Mercedes. "Mercy, I need you, and I hate that I have to be a sour puss about this, but I don't look forward to sleeping without you."

Mercedes turned him around to face him, "Sam, you know I am going to miss you terribly, but it's just a few days, and I am going to be right back here in your arms." She cupped his face, and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. She knew how he felt, because she was feeling the same way, but she figured one of them had to be the voice of reason. She hated that year they were apart, it was the worse year of her life. She and Sam had become accustomed of being around each other every day, they have been that way since high school, so to be apart now, after all those years was difficult.

Sam knew he had to suck it up, as hard as it was, he had to do it, and Mercedes kiss soothed him a little, "As hard as it might be, I guess I will be okay, but I need you to call, text ad have at least one Skype call on this trip."

Mercedes smiled and caressed his cheek, "You know that was automatic, now come on, I have to get to the airport. I'm sure the car service is here already."

He shook his head, "No it's not, I cancelled it."

"What do you mean you cancelled it?" She questioned him, "You know I have to get to the airport."

"I know you do, and you are, but I am taking you myself." He smiled and grabbed the last of her bags, "We may have a little money now, but I don't want us to lose who we are baby. We always take each other to the airport, so we can have our time together, and that's not going to change."

She smiled brightly, "I love that baby! And you are so right, I don't want us to change, I love us just the way we are."

They made their way to Sam's truck, and he helped her inside, after putting her bags in the back. Once he was inside, they were on their way to the airport. It was a nice, easy trip. The radio played lightly and they sang along to their favorite songs. They held hands the entire trip, and they would sneak kisses at red lights, it was just a normal trip for them. Pulling up to the airport, the mood shifted a bit, the realization hitting them, and they both were trying not to cry.

"It's just a few days baby." Mercedes whispered in his ear after giving him a kiss. "We are stronger than this, and we can handle it."

"Yeah, I know, and I am not going to be a little punk and start crying either." Sam said with a smirk on his face, "I'm just going to miss you, that's all.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, and I promise, I will call you the moment I land in LA."

"You better, now is Santana and Puck supposed to pick you up from the airport

"I think they ordered a car service for me." Mercedes said, grabbing her carry on bag, "Santana had a show tonight, so I was just going to meet her at the venue, then go to her house after that."

Sam nodded his head, "Oh okay, well you tell them I said hello, and you have a good time."

Mercedes nodded, "Okay I will, and baby, I showed Constance how you like your smoothies, so she knows to have them ready for you before you go to practice. I also planned each meal, so you don't have to eat any fast food." She pointed her finger, "You know the rules, not two days before the game. So she is going to cook everything you need."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Okay baby, I will follow the rules, but you know I can make my own smoothies right?

"I know you can, but you don't have too." Mercedes said smiling, "And I know you would wake up late, and forget to make it, so I am making precautions. Now I have to get going, I can't miss this flight." She leaned in and kissed him again, deeper and longer this time. Once their lungs forced them apart, she pulled back, "I love you Sam Evans."

Sam forgot all about her worrying about him once she kissed him, and he held her as tight as he could, until they had to break apart. "I love you too Mercedes Evans." He pulled her back in for another kiss. Finally they broke apart, and he got out of the truck, opened the door for her, and helped her out of the truck.

"A few days baby, that's all." Mercedes reassured him.

"Yeah I know..." Sam nodded, and sighed. He pulled her in his arms for one last hug. And finally released her to go, "You better go now, or I am not going to be able to let you go."

Mercedes smiled, because a huge part of her didn't want him to let her go, "You will never have to let me go, I'm always going to be yours." She grabbed her bag, and headed to the door, but stopped before walking into the airport, "Sam..." When he turned around she patted her chest.

He nodded knowing that she meant what she was saying, and she was going to be there with him always. He was heading back to the car when she called his name. When he saw her pat her chest, he smiled and returned the chest pat. He then watched as she walked into the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mercedes sat backstage at Santana's show, which was amazing. Santana had become such an incredible performer, and she enjoyed the show so much, but she was so tired. She checked in with Sam several times while she was waiting on Santana to finish changing, so they could all head home. The door swung open, and she looked up to see Puck walking in, "Hey you."

Puck had been so busy getting things ready for the show, he didn't have time to see Mercedes when she got there, so he was excited to finally get to see her, "There's my Hot Mama!" He walked over and pulled her up in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! I didn't realize how much I was going to miss you until you actually left me."

Mercedes smiled and melted into Puck's hug, "I know right, we all became so close those four years, and for it to just be over was a shock, but I am so glad we get to be together now. So how long does it take your woman to change after a show?"

Puck shook his head, "Oh, she takes her time to change. She likes to unwind first, and she just strips out of her clothes, and just sits there butt ass naked until she feels likes moving." He smirked thinking about all the fun they have when she unwinds.

Mercedes scrunched her face, at that thought, and snapped her fingers in Puck's face, "Um...could you come back from your personal sex land...please." She shook her head.

"Oh...sorry Hot Mama, but you know me." He laughed and then saw Santana walk in, "Speaking of my baby, we were just talking about you baby." He kissed her sweetly.

"I hope all good things." She returned his kiss, and then looked at Mercedes standing there, and a smile grew on her face, "And there is my Cedes!" She walked over and hugged her tight, "I missed you so much. I haven't seen you since the wedding, how are you?"

"There's my Tana!" They hugged for a minute, "I know, it's been a minute, and I don't want us to be away from each other this long again, but we are both so busy, it's kind of hard to get our schedules together."

"I know, it's not much we could do about that, but on our free times, one of us will have to make a trip to Chicago or LA." Santana chided, and looked over at Puck, "We have to make that happen babe."

"He nodded, "Yeah we do, I miss my boy, and watching him on TV every week is not enough."

"He misses you guys too." Mercedes piped in, "He wanted to come on this trip so bad, but he has a game on Sunday."

"Yeah we know, but next time." Puck answered, "So, are you two lovely ladies ready to go, I know Mercedes has to be tired from her trip."

"That I am..." Mercedes shook her head, "And Tana should be tired after that amazing show."

"I am, but I had time to unwind, so I'm good." Santana smirked, and winked at Puck, "I am ready to get out of here though, so let's go."

They all headed out of the venue and to the car. It didn't take them that long to get back to Santana and Puck's place. Mercedes was in awe of how big it was, "Now I have a big house, but this is huge, you guys have a great place here."

"It better be," Puck said rolling his eyes, "We spent an arm and a leg for it, but..." He wrapped his arm around Santana's shoulder, "my baby fell in love with it, the second she saw it, so I had to get it for her."

Santana smiled and kissed Puck on the cheek, "I did fall in love with it, and once you come inside you will see why. Starting with the foyer."

Walking inside their home, Mercedes could see why Santana loved it so much. The double staircase was a huge wow factor. It was beautiful, and the huge chandelier lit the room up so beautifully. "This is gorgeous, you guys picked a great home."

"And this is just the beginning," Santana smiled, "Let me give you a tour."

Mercedes shook her head, "Actually, can we get the tour later, I am exhausted, just show me to my room, so I can shower and go to bed. I have an early meeting with Sean and the label tomorrow, and I need to be well rested."

Puck nodded, "Sure, we can do the tour later, let me show you to your room." He grabbed her bags, and they all went upstairs. They walked down the long hallway, and stopped in front of the door, "Here it is." He opened it, and the room was immaculate. Burgundy and Cream colors decked the room, it was so warm and inviting, "This is so much better than a hotel I think."

Mercedes smiled and nodded, "I have to agree with you there, but do you guys have room service?" She giggled

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure we do, it's called walk your butt to the kitchen, get some food and take it back to your room."

Mercedes cracked up laughing, "Alright, alright...I get it, but I will be alright tonight, I am too tired to even eat, so I will see you guys in the morning." She hugged them both.

"I'll make sure you have breakfast in the morning Hot Mama." Puck said and hugged her back.

"Thank you Puck." Mercedes said with a smile.

"See you in the morning Cedes." Santana hugged her back. "You sleep well." They both walked out and left Mercedes to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes went into her room, took a shower and pulled out her tablet, making sure to call Sam on Skype. She smiled when his face popped on the screen, "Hey! There's my sexy husband, whom I miss so much."

Sam almost broke his neck running to the laptop when he heard it ringing, "My Mercy, you look beautiful. I miss you too."

"Aww baby, thank you." She smiled bright, "How was practice?"

"Same old, same old, you know, throw the ball, get knocked down, and get yelled at by the coach." He laughed, "Typical day in my life. How was the flight, and is Santana and Puck treating you right?"

Mercedes smiled, "My poor baby, people so tough on you." She pouted, and then chuckled, "The flight was fine, and yes Santana and Puck are treating me right, I'm in the bed now, because I'm exhausted, and I have an early meeting. You know you should be sleep too.

Sam waved his hand in front of the camera, "Don't even try it, you know I am not going to bed without hearing from you." He shook his head.

"And that's why I went on and called you, because I know how stubborn you are Mr. Evans."

"And that's why you love my stubborn ass, and you constantly take care of me Mrs. Evans."

All Mercedes could do was laugh, Sam was so silly, but he was true, she did love his crazy, stubborn ass. "Okay, okay, I do love your stubborn ass, you happy?"

"Very!" He smirked and blew her a kiss. "So now that we established that, now I need to go to bed, because it is one o'clock in the morning here, and I have a 6 A.M practice."

Mercedes shook her head, "You did all that to tell me you have to go to bed? You are a handful Sam Evans, but luckily for you, I'm exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open, so I am fine with this short call." She smirked, and held her finger up, "But tomorrow, you better be ready to talk."

Sam smiled brightly, "I am only doing what my beautiful wife told me, and I am taking care of myself." He laughed and blew her a kiss, "Now you go get some sleep, and I will talk to you tomorrow, and I will be well rested for a long conversation."

"You better, and I love you." She smiled and patted her chest.

"I love you too." He patted his chest. "Sweet dreams baby."

"I'll dream of you, and they will definitely be sweet."

Sam laughed, "Oh baby, you are so cheesy, and sappy."

"Says the man that didn't want to let me go for two days." Mercedes retorted, with a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we are both are a bit sappy then, but I am not ashamed."

"Neither and I." She smiled, and waved at him "Now go to bed."

"You too." He waved back. "Night!"

""Night!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes got up pretty early, and made sure she was ready for her meeting. Sean already called her and told her that he was going to be there shortly to pick her up. She was excited about finding out about the tour, and how soon her album was going to be released. She got dressed, and grabbed a quick breakfast from Santana and Puck's kitchen, before heading out. Sean was punctual, and she hopped inside the car;

"Hey you!" She smiled and hugged him, "It's so good to see you again." She put on her seat belt and got comfortable, "How's Quinn?"

Sean greeted Mercedes with a huge hug, "My girl! Look at you, married life agrees with you." He pulled out the driveway, and headed downtown. "Quinn is great, she stays busy, but she loves it, so I get no complaints from her. How's your hubby doing? I bet he barely wanted to let you go."

Mercedes was glad to hear that Quinn was doing so well, "I hope she's not too busy to see me while I'm in town." She dropped her head and giggled. "Sam great, and no he didn't want to let me go, but that's okay, because I never want him to let me go."

"Of course she's not that busy, she actually threatened if I didn't bring you to our house tonight for dinner, I should just find another place to live." He laughed, but then quickly got serious, "And I really like my place, so you are coming to dinner."

Mercedes laughed, and knew that sounded a lot like Quinn, "Alright, alright, just to make sure you have a place to live, I'll come over for dinner."

They made their way through the busy streets of LA and finally arrived at the label. Nerves came over Mercedes, and Sean could tell, so he took her hand, "Don't be nervous Cedes, this is a good meeting, I promise."

She nodded, knowing that she could trust Sean, "Okay, I'm calm…" She could tell he didn't believe her, "Alright, I'll calm down...I promise." She took a deep breath, as they headed up to the conference room to meet with the record executives. They were quickly escorted to where they were supposed to go, and waited for everyone to arrive. Soon, the room began to fill up with all the big wigs, and everyone happily greeted Mercedes and Sean. Once everybody was present the meeting started, and Mark Stokes, who was now running Sony was sitting there with a smile on his face.

"So Mercedes, the time has come to finally release your album, and get you out there promoting it. We have big plans for a nationwide tour at first, then by the end of this year, getting ready for a world tour. Your fans have been clamoring for more music from you, so we have to give them what they want, how does that sound to you?"

Mercedes couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "It sounds amazing, and I couldn't be more pleased to hear that. I am in love with the music we wrote, and I can't wait to share it with my fans." She looked over at Sean, "So are you going to be joining me on this tour, I mean you are the man behind the music?"

Sean laughed and shook his head, "You know I am, I mean I have to make sure the music is on point."

She was so relieved to hear that, it was going to be so much better having someone she knew and trusted with her as she embarked on this new journey. "That you do, and that me feel a whole lot better, and sure this tour is going to be epic as my sexy husband would say."

Mark laughed, "How's Sam doing by the way? I still hate that he chose football over music, but like I told him, the offer still stands."

"Sam is doing amazing Mark, and as much as he loves music, football is his first love, so that's where his heart is." She smiled, and was glad to know that her label was still so open to Sam, it could be a fallback plan for him. "I'll let him know, I'm sure he would love to hear that."

"Great, he's an amazing football player, so I totally understand, but maybe he can join you on stage a few times, that would be a great treat to the fans, and keep his musical chops warmed up." Mark added.

"He's a phenomenal football player." Mercedes corrected, "And I'm sure if I ask him, he would love to sing with me, that's a great idea."

The rest of the meeting went great, they discussed the budget, the itinerary, and the vision for the entire production. They decided to get some sponsors to cut the cost of the tour, and came up with some really good ideas for promotional things. This was a very productive meeting, and Mercedes couldn't have been more proud. After a couple hours, they were finally done, and Mercedes and Sean made their way back to the car, heading towards his place. The drive was quick, and once inside, Mercedes got a chance to see the beautiful place that Sean and Quinn had together.

"This house is amazing." She said looking around, "I can see why you didn't want Quinn to put you out of here." She giggled, and looked around some more, "So where's Q?"

"She's at work, and she told me to tell you, to relax, get comfortable, and if you need to rest, the guest room is all ready for you." Sean stated, "And she also told me to tell you, that you better not cook a thing while you are here, but you are welcome to raid the fridge if you are feeling peckish."

Mercedes nodded, and smiled, "That sounds like Quinn, and I think I'll take her up on that nap idea, I'm feeling so tired lately."

"Well let me show you to the guest room, so you can rest, and hopefully after this nap, you will be all good and relaxed for dinner." Sean led her to the guest room, and made sure she was all squared away, "I will be in the studio in the basement f you need me, just call or text me, and I'll come right up. Now you get some rest, and I'll see you for dinner." He gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"Alright Sean, thanks for everything, I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything." She hugged him back and watched him leave. She then took off her shoes, got in the bed, and sent Sam a quick text message just telling him that she loved and missed him. She knew he would be at practice, so he would see it later. It didn't take her long before she was asleep, her energy was just so drained as of late, but this bed was so comfortable, she knew it was going to be some great sleep.

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was busy making dinner for Mercedes and Sean, when she felt a presence behind her, and she turned around, and squealed seeing Mercedes standing there, "CEDES!" She ran over and hugged her tightly, "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

Mercedes smiled as she watched Quinn looking so domestic, and making dinner. She was going to say something, but before she could, Quinn turned around, and screamed in her face, "Q! She hugged her back, "I'm not sneaking up on you, I just heard you moving around down here, and I wanted to come say hello."

"You could have announced yourself when you come up behind me, but it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're here. Did you sleep well?" Quinn asked, and went back to finishing up the food.

"I couldn't help but stare for a minute, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this, all domesticated, it suits you." Mercedes smiled and sat at the bar, "I slept like a baby, thank you. I didn't realize how tired I was until I hit the pillow." He chuckled.

"Really Cedes? You've seen me cook before, it's not like I have never done that before." Quinn rolled her eyes, and laughed at Mercedes. "I'm glad you slept well, I made sure to let Sean know that he was to make sure you were as comfortable as possible."

"Mercedes laughed, "I know I have, but it's been a minute. Just so you know, Sean did everything you asked and more. So how's everything going Q? Is work treating you right?" She grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"Work is going great, can't complain." She put the finished salad on the table, "I am happy with the clients I have, I could always use more of course, but I am in a good place." She pulled the chicken out of the oven, "Mmm, this looks perfect, I hope you're hungry Cedes."

Mercedes smiled as she listened to the way Quinn talked about work, she was so happy for her friend, and seeing how well she has been doing. She remembered how bad things could have gotten when she found out about Santana and Puck, but since meeting Sean, it has been smooth sailing for her. "That's great Q, and I'm sure you'll get all the clients you want soon enough, I mean you do such a great job with mine and Santana's careers, so you are well on your way girl." She rubbed her belly at the sight of the chicken Quinn pulled out, "Oh yeah I am, and it looks so good. When did you become such a good cook?"

"I have always been a good cook, but you were always better, so I let you do it." Quinn laughed as she finished up with the food. "Now, go get seated, and I'll call Sean so we can eat." She made her way over to the intercom to call Sean out of the studio, so they could have dinner.

The conversation between the three friends were like old times, and they enjoyed their time together. The night was cut short because Mercedes had an early flight back to Chicago, but the time they spent together was fun had by all.

 **A/N: Well that was it, give me all your feedback, I can handle it all. Up next Sam and Mercedes face something they hadn't planned on facing.**


	6. Compromise

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back again! Two updates in one month, it's been a long time since I've done that, but I hope to start updating more frequently! I won't promise anything, but I am very determined to finish this story. I want to say to all of you who continues to read and review this story, thank you very much! I truly appreciate you. To my Beta Zeejack, I thank you for making this story readable! I'm not going to bore with a long author's note, I'll just say_ _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human!**

Sam made his way home from practice, and he walked right up to his bedroom, and sat on the bed, "Mercy!" He called out to her, but got no response, he thought maybe she wasn't home. He started taking off his shoes, and pants, he was going to go jump in the shower. He walked into the bathroom, and what he saw had him panicking, Mercedes was on the floor, bent over the toilet. He quickly ran to her side, "Mercy, baby, are you alright?" He knelt down next to her, "What happened baby?"

Mercedes had not been feeling all morning, but it got worse that evening right when Sam was heading home. She had been in the bathroom for about 20 minutes before Sam got home, and she was throwing up a good portion of that time. She looked up and saw Sam there, "Sam...baby, I don't feel too well." Just then she started puking again.

Sam held her hair back, "Mercy, do you think you should to go to the hospital?" He rubbed her back after she started to calm down a little.

She nodded her head, "No, I think it's just a bug going around, I'll be fine, I just need to rest, and get some medicine in me." She knew that this was not going to convince Sam, but she was going to try.

"I really think that you need to go to the hospital baby." Sam pleaded with Mercedes, and hoped she would not fight him on this, but he knew Mercy, and when she had her mind set on something, she was not going to budge. "Please baby, this is not normal."

She slowly stood up from the floor, and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth, "It's fine really Sam, I promise." She finished brushing her teeth, and swished the mouthwash in her mouth. Once she spit, she wiped her mouth, and headed out the bathroom, "I just need to lie down for a while, I'll be fine." She got in the bed pulling the covers over her, "Will you come lay with me?" She looked up at Sam with her puppy dog eyes.

He stood at the door looking at his wife being as stubborn as ever, she was not going to go to the doctor, and it was driving him insane, "Mercy…." Hearing her ask if he could come lay with her, had him sighing, "You know I love you right?" He took off his pants and got into the bed with her, "Babe, would you please promise me that if this gets any worse, you will please go to the doctor." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Mercedes smiled feeling safe again as always in Sam's arms, "Okay baby, I promise, but you need to trust me. I know my body, and this is going to pass." She rested against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. "So how was practice?"

Practice was the last thing on Sam's mind, after coming home and seeing his wife on the floor, but he knew worrying about her would just annoy her. "Practice was good, nothing out of the ordinary. I'm more interested in how you're doing?"

Trying to convince Sam that she was okay at this point would be futile, and Mercedes knew it, so she was going to be honest, "My day could have been better, I mean ever since I got back from LA, I have not been feeling so good, but I'm sure it will pass, and everything will be good." She looked into his eyes, and gave him a warm smile to help try and convince him of her story.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go to LA anytime soon." Sam joked, knowing that was not going to happen. "No but seriously, I'm concerned about you baby, your health comes first."

"That's going to be kinda hard since I do a lot of work there, but we'll see how that goes. She laughed, but then sighed hearing the serious tone back in Sam's voice, "I know you're concerned babe, but I'm fine, I promise."

"How long have you been feeling like this? Did this just happen today?" He rubbed her back to soothe her.

She had to think about when this started, it had been recently, but she couldn't remember the exact day. "I think it started about a week ago, but I can't be so sure. I just know that some point during the week, I just started getting nauseous during the day." She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it's a bug going around or something."

Sam looked down at Mercedes, with a look of disbelief, and happiness rolled into one. He couldn't believe that she never even thought of the fact that maybe she could be pregnant. "Um...babe, have you even thought about the idea of you being pregnant?"

Mercedes looked up at him, with a petrified look on her face, "What? No way Sam, I can't be pregnant, not now!" She shot up and started to freak out, "I have way too much to do right now to get pregnant. I am about to start my tour, and my album is doing great on the charts, so that means more press and travel, how am I supposed to do that being pregnant?" She had a million things running through her mind at this point, but all arrows pointed to her being pregnant.

That was not the reaction Sam was looking for, he had always wanted a family as soon as possible, and he thought Mercedes would feel the same way, but it was obvious that she didn't, and that didn't sit too well with Sam, "Babe, you make it sound bad if you are pregnant. I mean, we always said we wanted a family, what changed?"

"I do want a family Sam, but now?" She could see the hurt look on his face, and that the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but to her, the time to start a family was not now. "I'm just thinking about everything going on with the two of us. I mean during football season; you are gone a lot. And with me about to start my tour, I am going to be gone a lot. If I'm pregnant, midway through this tour, I am going to have to stop and put everything on hold, I can't do that."

"You can't or you don't want too?" Sam asked getting more and more upset.

"A little of both, if I'm being honest." Mercedes folded her arms, trying not to get too upset with his tone. "If I'm pregnant, I am the one that is going to have to make all the sacrifices Sam, not you, and I am not ready to do that right now. Why can't you understand that?"

Sam liked honesty in their relationship, but hearing that hurt like a bitch, "Wow….not what I expected, but thank you for being honest with me, I appreciate that." His tone was flat, and he was clearly upset. "I guess you make all the decisions about this family, and I'll just wait until you're ready." He got up and went to his drawer grabbing his workout clothes

"Sam….don't be like this, you know I am not trying to be controlling, I'm just not ready." She watched as he got up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work out." He spat heading to the bathroom to change.

"You just got home from practice Sam, you never workout right after practice." She stated, knowing he was just trying to get away from her.

"Well I guess we all change!" He slammed the door and changed his clothes. He needed to clear his head, and this was the best way he could think of. He hated fighting with Mercy, but this was something that was important to him, and to hear that she didn't feel the same way was hard for him. He walked out of the bathroom to notice she wasn't there, and he got worried for a minute, but decided that maybe she didn't want to see him, like he was not in the mood to see her right now. So he just made his way down to the gym to clear his head. He heard her playing the piano once he got downstairs, and knew she was doing the same thing he was about to do….clear his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tension filled the house for a few days, and as hard as it was, neither one of them wanted to talk about it. Nothing changed as far as their routine went, but there was definitely tension. Mercedes would get Sam's things ready for practice each morning, making sure he ate, and had his smoothie before he left. Sam would come down, kiss her on the cheek before he left, always telling her that he loved her, and she would always say it back. They never slept alone, but things were still tense between them.

Mercedes was sitting in her office looking at her upcoming itinerary for the week, when her phone started ringing. He smiled seeing it was her mom calling, "Hey mom."

Maxine Jones had been thinking about her daughter for a few days, and decided to call her, "Hey baby, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a few days, so I figured you weren't going to call me, and that I should call you."

"The guilt trip mom...really?" She rolled her eyes, "I've been a little busy, but I'm sorry for not calling you, I'll do better I promise." She chuckled knowing that as long as her mother had breath in her body, she was going to give her a hard time.

"No you won't, but that's okay, I know you love me." She joked, "So how are you baby girl, you've been on my heart lately, so I wanted to check in on you."

"I do love you mom, and I'm doing okay…" Her voice trailed off thinking about the last few days with Sam. She didn't want to lie to her mother, so she just let it all out, "Actually mom, these last few days have been difficult. Sam and I…" She could feel the tears starting to well up, and she tried to keep them at bay, but they were determined to fall. "We had a fight, and I don't know what to do to make him see where I'm coming from. He's just so stubborn."

Maxine knew there was a reason Mercedes was on her heart, and hearing that she and Sam was having issues just confirmed the feelings she was having. "I knew it was something, so tell me, what are you guys fighting about?"

"Starting a family…" Mercedes said calmly, "I've been feeling sick lately, and Sam brought up pregnancy, and I kinda freaked out.

"Do you not want to start a family?" Maxine asked.

"I do, but just not right now. I have a lot going on with my career, and starting a family would be inconvenient right now."

"And Sam wants one right away huh?"

"Apparently so…" Mercedes sighed, "He acts as if he doesn't understand why I want to wait a little while."

"So why do you want to wait?" Maxine asked.

"Because mama...I am getting ready to finally go on my first tour, and it's a huge deal. If I get pregnant right now, I am going to have to stop in the middle of the tour, and that's not what I really want to do. I mean, he is still going to do what he wants to do as far as his career, and I am the one that is going to have to sacrifice everything….not him."

Maxine nodded and continued to listen to Mercedes talking about everything that she was feeling, and this was something that she knew about all too well. "Mercedes, you are going through something that many women have to deal with, career or family. You are not the only one that has dealt with this, and you won't be the last, but you need to talk to Sam, and let him know how you feel, but also be open to his reasons for wanting to start a family."

Mercedes sighed, "I am trying mommy, but he is being so unreasonable."

"You don't think he would be? Mercedes, that man has wanted a family with you since you guys fell in love, and he finally got to marry you, so the next step in his mind is starting a family with you. You have to understand his point of view as well." She needed Mercedes to realize that a compromise had to be made by the both of them, no one wants to feel like they have no say so in their relationship. "You have make him feel like he has no say so in this process baby girl, this is a joint venture, and not just about you."

It was in that moment that Mercedes realized how she must have sounded to Sam, like he had no say so in their family. "I guess I made it all about me, and not about how he feels." She dropped her head, "Mom, I messed up."

"It's okay baby, we've all messed up in our relationship before, and you will probably mess up again, but I know that the two of you love each other very much, and this is going to pass." Maxine reassured her, "Just remember the reason you fell in love with Sam, and you'll do the right thing."

Mercedes sighed and smiled thinking about Sam, and her love for him. They have always tried to do things fairly when it comes to their relationship, so this time should not be any different, "I need to talk to my husband."

"Yes you do, and you also need to listen to him too."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Now go get your thoughts together and if you have to put on something sexy to persuade him to hold off on the baby making, then you know what to do."

"Mama! You know if I did that, I will be pregnant tonight" Mercedes giggled, "Are you trying to get me pregnant?"

"Hey you know I want grandbabies, but I won't push it, I know you want to get out there and do your thing."

"Thank you mom, but I promise you that Sam and I will give you grandbabies."

"That's all I ask." Maxine smiled, and looked at the clock, "I got to go baby girl, I have a client coming in a few, so I have to get ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later. And thank you….for everything."

"No problem baby girl, that's what I'm here for. I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes hung up the phone and sat back in her seat. She had a lot to think about, but one thing she knew for sure, that she was going to have to talk to Sam, because the tension was killing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam got home from practice, and he was not surprised that Mercedes was nowhere to be found. He sat his bag down, and made his way to the bedroom to take a quick shower, and rest for the night, but when he walked inside, he saw Mercedes going through a box of old pictures and memorabilia, and leaned against the door, "Hey."

Mercedes was so engulfed in what she was doing; she didn't hear Sam come in. She felt the need to pull out her box of memories, so she could remind herself that the love for Sam was so much bigger than any disagreement. She looked up and saw him, and a smile came on her face, "Hey baby, will you come sit with me please."

He nodded and made his way next to her on the bed, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, I haven't thrown up all day." She looked at a picture of them in New York and smiled. "Look at those two, they look so happy and in love don't they." She showed him the picture.

He smiled, "They do look happy, like they are ready to take the world by storm." He looked up at her, "Are we still happy Mercy?"

She sighed, and took his hands in hers, "We can be, but we need to talk. I think I owe you an apology."

Sam was shocked, he didn't expect to hear that, "You owe me an apology?"

"Yes Sam I do...I shouldn't have said what I did about starting our family. I made it all about me, when it should have been about us." She rubbed her thumb up and down his hand, "You want a family and I know this, and I tried to make it like it was all about me, and that's not fair."

"I wasn't trying to be insensitive to your career, but I just got excited with the thought that you might have been pregnant."

"I know Sam, but I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I want a family with you Sam, and I want a house full of children, but I want to get my career off the ground first."

Sam cupped her face, "I know baby, and I respect that. That's what I want for you, but I can't help that I want a family, and if it happens right now, I am not going to be able to hide my excitement."

"And I don't expect you to, I mean I might have to process it, but I will be happy when it happens, you have to know that."

Sam nodded, "I know you will, and I will be right there for you every step of the way baby."

"I never doubted you babe…" She wrapped her hands around his neck, and moved inches away from his lips, "You're always here for me, and I love you so much for that."

Sam took that opportunity to kiss her sweetly, "And I always will."

Mercedes smiled, and held him close, "I'm sorry baby, I want us to make important decisions about our life together, and it wasn't fair that I made it all about me. I want us both to have everything we want, so how about this, a small compromise, we get the dog we wanted first, and then in a year or two, we focus on the babies."

Sam laughed, and pulled Mercedes in for a kiss, "That is why I love you...you always make me smile." He hugged her close to him, "I think I can live with getting the dog first, and revisit the baby issue in a year." He was not going to say two, because he really wanted to have a child before then. "So, when do you want to pick out that dog?" He wagged his brow.

"As soon as you want babe, but do you think we can get a small dog, just in case one of us has to take it on the road with us. Neither one of us needs to try to manage a huge dog."

Sam was actually excited about getting a dog more than he thought. Hearing that Mercedes wanted a small dog was not a surprise, but he was pleasantly surprised for her reasons, "You would actually take the dog on the road with you?"

"Of course I would, I think it would be nice to have a companion from time to time, when we are both on the road. And sometimes we might not want to put the dog in a kennel." She shrugged her shoulders, "Why are you so surprised?"

"I guess I just thought you….you know what, never mind." He knew the best thing for him to do was shut his mouth. They were getting along again, and the tension was broken, so he wanted to keep it that way. "I love you baby, and that's all I'm going to say."

She smiled, "I love you too Sam, and I am not going to let things like this throw us off our game again. We are a unit, and no matter what happens, we are solid."

"Yeah we are baby, but one thing is nagging me. We never checked to see if you were actually pregnant." Sam still had a glimmer of hope that it could happen.

Mercedes dropped her head, and let out a deep sigh. She knew for a fact that she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't want to see the hurt look in Sam's eyes, but she knew he had to tell him. "We don't have to check Sam, I'm not pregnant."

"How can you be so sure?" He wondered.

"I started my period yesterday." She looked up at him, and could see that he was sad.

"Oh…." He dropped his head, and let out a sigh. "Well, I guess we are going to have to just keep practicing until that day comes."

She smiled, "Could we start right now, because I miss my husband…."

Sam pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her deeply, "And I miss my wife, so I am all about practicing right now."

He deepened their kiss, and soon clothes were being thrown all around the room, and they were making up for the last few days of tension, the best way they knew how.

 ** _A/N: So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent!_**


	7. Troubletones Are Here!

_**A/N: So here's another chapter for you guys. I am not going to give long notes, just want to say thank you to all that still wants to read this story. To my beta Zeejack, thank you so much for making this readable, and keeping me inspired to write this. I hope you all like this update, a lot is going on this chapter. So as always HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ ******DISCLAIMER**** I own nothing. Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**_

Mercedes and Sam were so excited about this weekend, not only did Sam have a game this weekend, but he was going against Finn as the Bengals played the Bears. Finn walked on to the Bengals team last year, and he was making a huge name for himself. Not only that, but all of the Trouble Tone crew and their families were coming to the game to cheer on both of their friends. Mercedes planned a huge dinner for everyone when they came in, and since Tina already lived in Chicago as well, she came over to help out.

"Cedes, this is going to be so great, you know the last time we actually had all the crew back together like this?" Tina said mixing the salad together.

"I know! It has been so long, and I miss everyone. I mean, it's great that we get to hang out so much, and I know Sam loves having Mike here with him."

"Yeah, Mike loves hanging out in the locker room, and going to the practices with Sam. I think that's all he talks about." She giggled and rolled her eyes, "I think he is more excited about that then the upcoming wedding."

Mercedes looked at Tina, "Of course he is! As much as Mike loves you, and he does, he practically has full access to the Bears locker room, and has made friends with a lot of the guys. That's a guy's dream right there." She giggled, "But I'm sure when your day finally gets here, Mike will be super excited, and all there for you."

"I sure hope so…" Tina put the salad in the fridge, "But that's why I made sure we planned the wedding after football season." She smiled, and went back to seeing what else she could help with. "Cedes, everything looks so good, you are still a beast in the kitchen."

Mercedes smiled, "That was a smart move girl." She checked on the mac and cheese, "Thanks T, I love to cook, and my husband loves to eat, so I have no choice." She started pulling out the ingredients for her famous brownies, and laughed at Tina's face, "Why are you looking like that Tina?"

Tina knew exactly what Mercedes was making, and she was super excited. "You're making your brownies!" She could hardly contain herself, "You know I love your brownies, hell everybody does, so I hope you plan on making a whole lot of them."

Mercedes smiled and shook her head, "I already made some last night, but I think Sam found my stash and ate a few, well a lot! So I have to make more." She started mixing ingredients together when her phone rang. Not even looking to see who was calling, she picked up the phone, "Hello."

"DIVA!" Kurt yelled out.

"DIVA!" Mercedes put down her spoon, "How are you?"

"I'm good, we just landed, and I was looking for my car you sent, but I don't see the driver."

"Uh, Kurt….I didn't send a driver because you told me that you and Blaine were going to rent a car, and drive to the house."

"No I didn't! I said that I don't want to drive in this city, and you need to make sure I get around. Now DIVA, where's my driver?"

"Unless you call a car service, then you won't have a driver." She shook her head and then heard the phone rustle. "Kurt?"

"It's Blaine, Cedes, and don't you worry about getting us a driver, we will rent a car."

Mercedes laughed, "Hey Blaine, and thank you. I know how hard it is trying to keep that man of yours calm, but if anybody can do it, I know it's you."

"Keep praying for me Cedes, I'm going to need it." He sighed. "We'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay Blaine, I'll see you guys then, and tell Kurt that I have his room ready just as he requested."

"I'll do that." He chuckled, and hung up the phone.

Mercedes hung up the phone and looked over at Tina, "Girl, why do we have such crazy friends?"

Tina laughed, "They are insane, but we love them just the same. Now, we need to finish getting all this food ready, because everybody is going to get in soon, and they are all going to want to eat."

"You're right about that, so let me finish getting these brownies in the oven, and we will be just about done." Mercedes finished mixing the batter for her brownies and put them in the oven when Sam and Mike came in the house, laughing and being rowdy. She looked up and smiled, "Really guys? Must you be that loud coming up in here?"

Sam and Mike had a great time working out with a few guys from the team, it was nonstop laughter and joking going on, while they got their workout on. And apparently the fun didn't end on the way home, since Sam and Mike were still laughing when they walked in. Sam heard Mercedes comment, and made his way over to her.

"We're sorry babe, we just had a really good time today." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. "Mike had all the guys dancing, and it was a riot. Some of those guys have no skills at all baby, it was hilarious."

Mike laughed as he went and hugged Tina, "That's so true, I think maybe even Finn danced better than some of those guys." He was doubled over laughing at this point.

Tina shook her head, "They weren't that bad were they?"

Mike was laughing so hard, he couldn't get the words out, so all he could do was nod yes.

"That would be something I would like to see." Mercedes stated.

"So would I." Tina chimed in.

"Well you ladies are in luck." Sam said, pulling out his phone, "I happened to have recorded it."

Mercedes smiled brightly, "Oh yeah baby, that's my smart husband." She started doing the grabby hands towards Sam's phone, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Sam laughed, loving how adorable Mercedes was being. He went and sat on the couch and patted his lap, "Come here silly girl."

She happily took her spot on his lap and started watching the video and was in a fit of giggles as soon as it started. "Oh my God T, come look at this, it is as bad as they said."

Tina ran over and looked over Sam's shoulder, gasping at the sight that was there before her, "This is soooo bad….and what is that guy doing? Having a seizure?"

"Please tell me they are just playing around Sam…" Mercedes looked into his eyes, hoping to hear this was all a big joke.

"I wish I could tell you that it was a joke, but they were really trying to do the moves as Mike." He was laughing again.

Mike chimed in, "Now some of the guys were alright, but as you can see, some of them were um…"

"A hot mess!" Tina finished, "And you should have given them something simpler to do babe. You know not everybody is not as skilled as you are." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on her cheek, "Oh baby, you're sweet and probably a lot biased."

"But I'm also honest, and you know that I think you are the best dancer in the world."

"I have to agree with your future wife." Mercedes chimed in, "You are amazing, and you know you shouldn't give those amateurs such hard moves."

"Those were the easy moves." Sam chimed in, "I begged Mike not to give them the hard moves, my stomach couldn't take it." He was still laughing.

"I promise those are the basics." Mike stated shaking his head. "I didn't even plan on dancing, I literally went to work out, but once they found out what I did, they all wanted to see and learn some moves, and that's what came of it." He was laughing along with Sam.

Mercedes watched a little more of the video, but the ding from the oven snapped her back into what she was doing, "Oh, my brownies are done." She jumped up, and headed to the kitchen.

"Brownies?" Sam smiled brightly, and followed right behind her.

"Oh no you don't Sam Evans…" She pointed her finger at him, "you already ate most of the last batch, that's why I had to make more. Now you and Mike need to go shower and change, our guests should be arriving soon. I know for sure Blaine and Kurt are on the way. Sunshine and Finn are already in town as well, so they should be here soon. Did you make sure all the rooms are ready?"

His mouth flew open as she stopped him, "I did not eat most of them, just 1 or 2, maybe 8…." He tried to be cute, but Mercedes was not having it. "Okay fine, I won't eat any more...yet, and yes the rooms are ready. I got the last room in the guest house finished before I left." He kissed her on the cheek, "I will go shower, Puck called me and said he and Santana, along with Quinn and Sean should be here in about an hour or so, they just landed not too long ago."

"Great! I am so excited that everyone could come this weekend, it's going to be just like old times." She started making a mental note of what else she had to do, "So you go shower, and Tina and I will finish up down here." She shooed him off, sent Mike home to shower, and called Tina in the kitchen, "T, are you guys sure you don't just want to stay here with us this weekend? I mean we have plenty of room, and I want you guys to be here with everyone."

Tina shook her head, "Nah, Mike and I like sleeping in our own bed at night, besides, we're just a few minutes away, we'll be here every day, so you guys won't miss us at all." She pulled the last batch of brownies out of the oven, Mmm, these smell so good."

Mercedes sighed, "If you say so, but we would love to have you guys here." She was glad that she finished all the food before anyone got there, so she wouldn't have to spend so much time in the kitchen when they did. She pulled out the hors d'oeuvres, "T can you help me put these on the table in the dining room?"

"Sure Cedes." Tina grabbed the shrimp tray, and the fruit tray "You went all out for us huh Cedes?"

"Nothing's too good for the Trouble Tones right?" She chuckled and grabbed the cheese tray, and vegetable tray. As soon as she placed it on the table, the doorbell rang, and she smiled brightly, "They're here!" She smoothed out her skirt, and made her way to the door, and when she opened it, she was greeted by a warm smile from Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Joe, and their little girl Kristen. "DIVA!"

"DIVA!" Kurt was the first to hug her, "You look stunning as always.

"I could say the same about you Kurt." She hugged him tightly, "You look amazing, but I guess your husband has something to do with that."

"I sure do!" Blaine spoke up.

"But just so you know, I am still very angry that you two ran off and got married like that, and not invite me." She pointed her finger at the both of them. "I mean, you were both in and planned my wedding, I would have like the same respect."

They both dropped their heads, knowing they were going to catch hell for eloping, and not telling anyone until after the fact. "I know Diva, and I'm sorry, but we just wanted to get it done with, we couldn't wait another minute."

She sighed, "That's fine, I understand about being in love, but no more surprises you two. Now move aside and let Rachel, Joe and this little one inside."

"I was wondering when you were going to acknowledge we were here." Joe said, walking inside, hugging Mercedes, "It's so good to see you."

"Cedes!" Rachel squealed, "Your home is so beautiful, and I have to agree with Kurt, you look amazing."

"Don't be a smart ass Joe." She hugged him, "I was going to acknowledge you and your gorgeous wife, but you know I had to let those two have it." She smiled and hugged Rachel, "Rachel! It's so good to see you, motherhood looks good on you. And this baby girl is so beautiful." She picked Kristen up, "Hey baby K, it's your auntie Cedes…"

Kristen smiled, and hugged Cedes around her neck, "Ti Ti!" She squealed.

"That's right, you are so smart baby girl! I have some brownies with your name on it, after dinner, but we won't tell mommy and daddy." She whispered in her ear.

"Yay!" Kristen cheered, but then wanted to go back to her mommy.

"I think it's time for someone's nap, since she decided she didn't want to sleep on the plane."

Joe took her, "I'll put her down babe." And looked at Cedes, "What room are we in?"

"Go up those stairs, I put name cards on the door, you should find it easily."

"Okay, be back in a few." He grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs.

"I'm right behind you babe," Rachel stated, "I want to get settled. See you in a few Cedes, and thank you for letting us stay in your lovely home."

"It's my pleasure Rachel, now you guys hurry back, I have food ready."

"I think I'll go and put our things in the room too Kurt." Blaine said.

"I'll help; I need to freshen up anyway." He looked over at Mercedes, "We'll be back in a few."

"Okay guys, same goes for you, hurry back." Mercedes ordered.

Tina came out the kitchen, "So I know I heard Kurt and Blaine, who else is here?"

"Rachel, Joe and baby K."

"Oh cool, I can't wait to see little Kristen."

Just then the doorbell rang again, and they both looked at each other and smiled, "More are here…" Mercedes was so giddy as she opened the door, "Finn! Sunny! Come on in!"

"Mercedes!" Sunshine screamed and gave her a big hug, "It's so good to see you, and not on Skype."

"I know right! This is such a great weekend! Even though my man is going to have to crush your man." She looked up at Finn with a smile on her face.

"We'll see about that Miss Cedes." Finn picked her up in tight hug, "It's good to see you."

Mercedes squealed as Finn hugged her, "It's good to see you too Finn."

"Hey, hey, hey! Get your hands off my woman!" Sam walked up from behind them with a smirk on his face, "I'm the only one that gets to hug her like that."

"Sam!" Sunshine squealed and hugged him, "Look at you looking like a real NFL player." She joked.

"That's cause I am, and my wife is right, I am going to have to crush your man on Sunday."

"We'll see about that, my Finny is a beast out on that field."

"Oh he knows!" Finn chimed in, "And Sunday he is going to see for himself" He walked over and hugged Sam, "But for now, we can be cool!"

"Yeah you're right about that, I'm so glad to see you man!" Sam hugged him back.

"Me too bro!" Finn replied.

Before Mercedes could close the door, Brittany and Kenyatta walked up, "Don't lock us out!" Brittany said.

"Britt! You made it!" Mercedes greeted her with a hug, "You looking as good as ever. And Kenyatta it's so good to see you again as well."

"It's so good to see you too Cedes, I have to say, I love your house. It's just as nice as Puck and Santana's." Britt said, "We were there just last week, and we had a great time."

"They do have a great house, but this is just as nice." Kenyatta chimed in, "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's our pleasure."

Sam cleared his throat, "Am I not standing here?" He had his arms stretched out for a hug, and they both came in for a hug.

"We see you Sammy, and it's good to see you again." Brittany said, "You're looking good man."

He smiled brightly, "Thanks Britt Brat, so are you. And Kenyatta, you look lovely as well."

"Thanks Sam, I have to stay fly for my lady." She retorted.

"And she is doing just that." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Kenyatta's waist. "So where should we put our thing?"

"Yeah man, Sunny and I need to change and get out these travel clothes." Finn piped in.

"You guys are in the guest house." Mercedes spoke up, "Baby can you show them where they'll be staying?"

"Will do, you guys can follow me." Sam led them to their rooms.

Mercedes was ready for everyone to get there so the party could officially get started. She didn't have to wait long, before others started to arrive. The doorbell rang, and she opened the door.

"Hot Mama!"

"Puck!" She pulled him in for a hug, "You guys made it!"

"Of course we did Aretha, you didn't think we would miss this!" Santana said, coming in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you could clear your schedule...all of you are so busy."

"Like you are just free all the time." Quinn chimed in, and made her way over for a hug, "It's so good to see you Cedes."

"You too Q, I missed you guys." Mercedes hugged her tight.

"Are we the last to arrive or something?" Sean asked, looking around.

"No, we're still waiting on Sugar, Artie and Rory."

"Okay cool, I didn't want to have all of you guys waiting on us."

"They can wait on us!" Santana said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm Santana Lopez, and people wait for me all the time." She smirked.

"Babe, can we leave the diva attitude in LA this weekend?" Puck shook his head.

She rolled her eyes, "Only because you asked, and I love you."

"Thank you for loving me baby…" He looked around, "So where's Sam?"

"Right here!" He walked up and hugged Puck, "So good to see you bro!"

"Sam my man! It's been too long." Puck hugged him back, "You looking good on the field man, I've been watching."

"Thanks Puck, I'm doing the best I can." He looked over at Santana, "And I see you and Satan are still going strong."

"That we are Trouty, and we will continue to go strong for a very long time." She walked over and hugged him, "It's good to see you."

"You too Santana." He looked over at Quinn and Sean, "Look at you guys, why so quiet?"

"Just waiting our turn." Quinn said, and hugged him, "How are you Sam? It's been too long."

"Things are great Quinn, I got my Mercy and football, what else can a man ask for?"

"Don't forget your music." Sean said, going in to greet Sam, "So good to see you man."

"I can't forget the music. It's good to see you too man, it's been too long. How's producing going?"

"I can't complain, I'm doing what I love, and people actually pay me!" Sean said, "Not to mention I got a hot, sexy lady waiting for me when I come home, so as you said, what more can a man ask for?"

"Nothing man, we are blessed men." Sam said with a huge smile, as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist.

"So enough of this love fest, where do we change?" Santana spat out.

Mercedes laughed, "Still impatient as ever, come on girl, I got you guys set up downstairs, and your names are on the doors."

"I'll show them babe." Sam kissed Mercedes on the cheek, and led the crew down to their rooms.

Mike made it back from showering and changing, and was sitting in the living room with Tina. So Mercedes went to get the drinks out of the fridge. She sat everything on the table when the doorbell rang, and she happily went to get it.

"CEDES!" Sugar screamed out, "I missed you so much! I can't believe it's been this long."

"I know, I missed you guys too. Come on in!" She hugged Sugar, and Artie. "New York looks good on you Artie."

"My sweet Sugar keeps me looking good." He shot Sugar a wink, "But you my dear are looking extra sexy these days. You lost weight, but kept all my beautiful curves intact I see."

"Artie are you still lusting after my wife?" Sam said coming upstairs.

"Always, and that's never going to stop either." He smiled and hugged Sam, "So good to see you man."

"Good to see you too man." He went to hug Sugar, "It don't bother you how much your man talks about Mercy?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, because I know he loves me, and Cedes is a sexy beast, so I can't blame him." Sugar giggled.

"Hey, I'll take the compliments anywhere I can get them." Mercedes chimed in with a laugh.

"This house it amazing guys." Artie said looking around, "We're gonna be living like kings and queens this weekend. So where do we go?"

"You guys are set up in the guest house, so follow me." Sam chimed in.

"Oh and by the way, Rory called me, "Sugar said, "he had to take a later flight, his new girlfriend is coming, and he went to LA to meet her first."

"Oh, so Rory is bringing someone….he said he might, but he wasn't sure if she was going to come, the last time we talked." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, well I guess she changed her mind." Sugar stated, "So he said we can start without him."

"Well alrighty then, as soon as everybody is all freshened up, we can get started." Sam said, "Come on guys, let's get you guys settled so we can eat, I'm starving."

"When are you not starving Sam?" Artie quipped, but followed right behind him.

Mercedes laughed at the banter, and went to make sure everything was in place. Slowly everybody started filtering back downstairs, and was greeting everyone. Mercedes stood in the doorway, looking out at all of her friends, when she felt Sam's strong arms wrap around her. She smiled, and melted into his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked.

"I'm just so happy to have all our friend here again. I didn't realize how much I missed everyone until now."

"Yeah, it's good to have everyone here in one place. We're very blessed."

Mercedes nodded, "Yes we are babe." She looked out at all their friends again, "Let's go join them, shall we?"

"Lead the way babe." Sam smiled, and followed behind Mercedes and they had a great time getting reacquainted with their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was going great, and everybody was having a great time. The conversation was flowing as well as the drinks. Mercedes and Sam were having the greatest time being host and hostess of this party. And everyone seemed to be enjoying everything. Right in the middle of dinner, the doorbell rang, and Sam got up.

"That has to be Rory." He made his way to the door and opened it up, and the look on his face was that of pure shock, "What the hell?"

"Surprise Sam!" Katie stood there with Rory right next to her, "I bet you never expected to see me again did you?"

Sam was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "How...what….Katie?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah that was about my reaction when we figured out that you guys knew each other."

Sam still couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he shook out of his stupor long enough to move aside to let them inside. "So you guys are together?"

"Yup, this is my girlfriend." Rory said smiling brightly, "We met when she came to Ireland on vacation, and we just clicked."

"Rory was such a sweetheart, and super sexy, I couldn't resist him." She was smiling like a schoolgirl; it was evident that they were happy. "It wasn't until he started talking about coming to Chicago to meet his friends, did we put two and two together, that we knew the same people."

"And now here you both are, at my house…" Sam said, shaking his head.

"I guess it's my thing to show up at a dinner at you and Mercedes place….unannounced….with a guy." Katie said chuckling, "But this time he really is my boyfriend."

"I guess it is." Sam laughed, "I'm glad that you and Rory found each other, he's a great guy. So come on in, everybody's sitting down eating, I'm sure Mercy is going to be just as shocked as I am. And so will a few other people." He knew this was going to be hilarious. He led them into the dining room, "Hey everybody, look who's here!"

Mercedes got up first, "Rory, you finally made it!" She hugged him, and then her eyes went wide, when she saw who walked in behind him. "What the hell? Katie!"

Santana, Puck. Quinn and Sean looked like they saw a ghost. Santana was the first to speak, "You crashing another dinner party?"

Katie laughed, "Surprise! I guess it's what I do, but this time I am here as the real girlfriend, not a pawn."

Rory wrapped his arms around Katie's shoulder, "Yes, she told me what happened last time she came to one of you guys dinner party, and I assure you, that this is the real deal."

Mercedes stood there dumbfounded, "I'm confused...how do you two even know each other?"

"We met in Ireland." Katie said, looking adoringly at Rory, "I was on vacation, with my family, and I met Rory at a coffee shop. He was so sweet, and offered to be my tour guide. I couldn't resist him, and we spent the whole day exploring the countryside."

"I showed her all my favorite hangouts, the part of Ireland most tourist don't get to see, and the rest is history." Rory piped in, "I was smitten right away, so we kept in touch."

Everyone in the room could see and feel the love radiating off the both of them, and it was sweet to watch.

"Well, as long as you're happy man, we're all happy for you." Puck said, "Even if it is weird."

Santana laughed, "It is weird seeing you here again Katie, but ever since you helped us bust Matt, you have been okay with me."

"Me too." Mercedes said with a smile, "You guys have a seat, you can put your bags up later. I'm sure you're hungry from the long trip."

"That I am." Katie said, taking her seat, "Plane food is never enough."

"So you guys are doing the long distance thing huh?" Sam asked going back to eating his food.

"Yeah we are, but not for long." Rory said with a smile on his face, "Katie loves Ireland so much she wants to move there, so I am going to be back home with my family, and now my girl."

"That's really good for you guys." Tina said, "So you guys are really serious the, if you are willing to move all the way across the world."

Katie shook her head, "We are very serious, I can't see my life without Rory."

"Neither can I." Rory said taking her hand in his.

"Awww…..we have another forever couple." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"You see that Britt?" Santana asked.

"I sure do, it's all over them." She nodded.

"Well I guess there's nothing left to say but, welcome to the circle Katie!" Mercedes said, raising her glass, "And if you hurt him, we will come after you." She gave her a quick glare.

"Here, here!" Quinn said raising her glass, giving Katie a stern look.

Katie gave a knowing nod, "I got it, but no need to worry, I would never purposely hurt my Rory….he has my heart."

With that, everyone was satisfied with the new relationship, and went on eating their meal. The night had been full of fun, laughter, and surprises, but that's what a good Trouble Tone party is always like. They spent the rest of the night just enjoying one another, and of course, a song would break out every now and then A whole lot of reminiscing, and catching up. Everyone got filled in on the Matt fiasco, and the quickie wedding of Kurt and Blaine. It was a great night had by all, and after a while, everyone retired after it got pretty late in the evening. Mercedes and Sam decided that they would let the cleaning crew come in the morning to clean up the mess, because they were both too exhausted to do anything else. So they headed to bed.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! How many saw Katie coming back? Well let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent!**_


	8. Game Day

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again, and I'm hoping that there is some people out there still reading this story. Here is game day with the Trouble Tones! I hope you all like it. Quick shout out to my beta Zeejack, I appreciate your hard work. Going to keep this short, so Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

***I don't own Glee or any NFL team.***

For Mercedes and Sam, this weekend couldn't have been better. They had their friends there, and it was so much fun. Today was game day, and the focus was shifted to getting in the zone. Sunshine and Finn had to leave, so he could be with his team, but they all were going to meet up after the game. Sam was up and doing his morning hygiene routine, when he looked up from brushing his teeth, to see Mercedes standing there looking sexy as ever. You couldn't wipe the smile off his face, when he saw her wearing his favorite outfit…. Nothing!

"Mercedes Evans, you look good enough to eat."

"Sam Evans, you have full reign of this buffet, so what are you waiting for?" She gave him the most lustful look she could, and it worked. Because before she knew it, Sam scooped her up, and carried her back to the bed, and was on her in no time. "Game on baby…." She giggled as she tangled her fingers in his hair, giving it a slight tug.

Sam moaned out, feeling her fingers graze his scalp, he loved when she did that. Hearing her say that it was game on, made him smile, "Oh yeah it is, and I'm going for the win, you better believe that baby." He kissed her down her chest, leaving a trail of marks along the way. He loved claiming and marking Mercedes as his, and he never missed an opportunity to do that. He slipped her right breast into his mouth, gently sucking her harden nipple, and grazing it with his teeth. All while massaging her left breast, pinching them to get them just as hard. "Thank you God for my girls." He whispered before going back to them.

Her moans filled the room, and her body was so in tune with his, when he moved, she knew exactly where he was going, so she moved to make it easier for him to pleasure her. "Oh baby, you sure know what I like."

"My mission in life is to pleasure you baby, so I know every inch of your body, and every part that makes you scream." As he was talking, he took that opportunity to slide his hands down in between her legs, and started strumming her clit. "So wet….just the way I like it."

She couldn't even speak, all that came out of her mouth were moans of pure satisfaction. If that was his mission, then it is certainly mission accomplished! Her body was no longer in her control, it reacted to Sam, but she was ready for more. "Sam….baby, I need to feel you inside me."

As much as Sam wanted to prolong their activities, he knew 1. He always wanted to give Mercedes what she wanted. 2. He really didn't have the time to do what he really wanted to do to her. And 3. He was just as ready to be inside her, so he grabbed a condom from the nightstand, slipped it on, and quickly plowed inside her. "Oh fuck! So tight and so perfect!" He laced his fingers with hers, and pinned them above her head. She had her eyes closed, but he needed her to see him, and he wanted to see her. "Open your eyes baby, I want to see your beautiful eyes."

"Shit baby!" Mercedes screamed out, getting what she asked for. Sam was deep inside her in no time, filling her to the brim, and she loved that feeling. She was in pure ecstasy, and she could see the fireworks behind her eyes. Hearing Sam tell her to open her eyes, she didn't know if she could, but she did, and something about that one small thing made the experience so much better. It was like she saw his soul, and he saw hers. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, she was so happy and in love, it was just a perfect moment.

Sam saw her crying, and he knew exactly how she felt, because he had tears threatening to fall as well. He took his thumb, and wiped the tears away, "I love you too baby."

In that moment, they both reached their limit, and with no words having to be said, they both came together. Their bodies were both shaking, as screams of adoration rang throughout the room. Once they both came down from their sexual high, they could do nothing but lay there in pure bliss. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"You ready to go out there and bring me home a win?"

"Is that what my baby wants?"

Mercedes nodded, "That's exactly what your baby wants."

He sat up and looked down at his sexy, downright fuckable wife, and gave her a grin, "Well, what my baby wants, my baby gets." Leaning down, he kissed her breathless, and happened to look at the clock, "Shit! We need to head to the shower now Mercy, or I'm going to be late." He started getting up, but noticed Mercedes wasn't moving, "Babe… come on."

Mercedes giggled, "Um babe….I can't feel my legs."

Sam smirked, feeling really proud of himself in that moment, "Well since it's sort of my fault, I should help you out." He chuckled, as he went back to the bed, and scooped Mercedes out of the bed bridal style, and carried her to the shower. They made sure to get a little dirtier, before they got clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes made her way downstairs to get breakfast started. It wasn't going to be too heavy, and not a lot of cooking, since it was a lot of people, and they had to get to the stadium. She had pastries, bagels, fruit, eggs and bacon. All kinds of juices, and coffee. Of course she had Sam's smoothie ready to go. Santana and Quinn were the first to come up.

"Morning Chica!" Santana said, taking a seat at the island, "This is quite a spread you got here."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to fatten us up." Quinn giggled, as she fixed her plate, "And I would thank you too, I need a little more junk in the trunk."

Mercedes laughed, "That's not what I'm doing, but if it helps then I'm okay with that. I just want to make sure you all have full bellies before we have to go. It's going to be a long day." She thought about the wives and girlfriend section, and knew the crap she was going to get today for having so many guest. But she could handle them, but she just wanted a good experience with the Trouble Tones. She shook off the feeling she was having, and decided to only focus on her friends. "You guys eat up, and I'll make sure everyone is up and getting ready to go." She was about to walk out the kitchen, when Sam walked in, "Hey baby your smoothie is in the fridge."

"Thanks baby…" He kissed her on the cheek and gave her ass a small swat.

"Sam…." She squealed, "We have company."

He looked over at Santana and Quinn, and scoffed, "Babe, they lived with us, so they know exactly how I am around you. Ain't nothing changed." He laughed and went to the refrigerator and grabbed his smoothie. "I'm about to head out Mercy, the bus will be here around 10."

She scrunched her eyebrow, "Why so early babe? The game is not till 2."

"I know, but you know how traffic is on game day, and since we couldn't have everyone stay at the apartment, it's a much longer drive to the stadium. I need you there at opening kickoff, you know that."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Okay, I guess that makes sense, but now these fools are going to have to really move it." She looked at the clock, "It's 9:00 already."

Santana put more fruit on her plate, "I told Puck to get up, but he said I wore him out." She popped a grape in her mouth, "But I'll get him up, just be ready to have some of this food on the bus." She got up and sauntered off to go get Puck out the bed.

"I'll go get Sean, and then I'll come back here and help you pack up the food Cedes." Quinn said, getting up heading to her room.

"Thanks guys, I'll go make sure everyone else is up." Mercedes said, and looked back at Sam, "And why are you still standing there, get a move on it mister." She turned him around and swatted him on the ass, pushing him towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sam threw his hands up in surrender, and made his way to the door, stopping before he walked out, "But not without one more kiss." He pointed at his lips.

Mercedes sighed, and gave him a smile, "Only because you are so cute, and I love you." She giggled, walking over and giving him a loving and passionate kiss. Once they broke apart she looked him deeply in his eyes, "Now go win for me baby."

Sam let his hands roam down to his favorite part of Mercedes body during their kiss, her ass of course, which he had no qualms about letting the world know that he loved. He smiled and nodded at her, "I'm going to bring you the win baby." With one more quick peck, he headed out.

Mercedes watched at the door until Sam was out of sight before going back inside. She smiled, and let out a sigh, "Alright everybody, get up! We got a game to get too!" She went and made sure everyone was up and getting ready, before heading back to her bedroom, making sure to call Tina and Mike to make sure they knew what time to get to her house. Then it was time to get herself ready, and of course her number 6 jersey was all ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everybody was on the bus with much prodding and yelling from Mercedes, they were finally on their way to Soldier Field to see Sam and Finn battle it out. Thankfully they left right on time, because just as Sam assumed, the traffic was crazy. Mercedes made sure to have all the food she could bring on the bus, for all the slow pokes that missed breakfast. Everyone was having a great time going to the stadium.

"So guys I hope everyone slept well," Mercedes stated, "When we get to the stadium, it is a long walk to the box seats, so I'm warning you now." She laughed looking at Kurt, "So no complaining please."

Kurt looked around and everyone was looking at him, "What! Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because they know you babe." Blaine said rubbing his hand. He looked over at Mercedes, "I'll try to keep the complaining to minimum, but no promises."

"I wish you would have told me that before I put these shoes on." Santana said, showing off her stilettos. "These shoes are not made for a lot of walking."

Puck dropped his head and chuckled, "I told you not to wear those, but you told me to mind my business, and I know nothing about fashion."

That only got him an eye roll from Santana.

"Puck continued, "But it need be, I will carry you if your feet start hurting."

That got a smile from her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, "That's why I love you."

Aww's rang out throughout the bus, and Sugar clapped her hands, "You guys are so cute."

Santana sat up and glared at Sugar, "We're not cute, we're bad ass!"

"Damn right we are!" Puck cosigned with her.

Everyone laughed and just let them believe their own press, before Quinn spoke up, "So Cedes, are we going to meet those heffas you were telling me about?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah they're going to be there, but please just ignore them. I'm sure they will have something crazy to say about me bringing all of you guys here today."

Tina chimed in, "Those bitches are the worst, the last game I went to with Cedes, they were talking so much, and one bitch almost lost her life by flirting with Mike." She got mad all over again just thinking about it.

"Mike rubbed her shoulders just to calm her down, "It's okay baby, she found out quickly that I only have eyes for you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"She was a girlfriend/groupie, just trying to get in some way or the other." Mercedes spoke up, "But they are ruthless, so ladies watch your man around them."

"They better not come after my Joe, I will cut them!" Rachel spat out, shocking everyone.

"Look at Hobbit standing up for her man, you just made me proud!" Santana shouted out, and pulled a razor blade from her hair, "Here you go Rachel, I think you earned it." She actually had tears in her eyes.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, took the razor and put it in her purse, "Thanks Satan."

"Wow, you girls are very protective of your men." Katie said, looking over at Rory, "But I totally understand now that I'm with Rory."

"It's not just the girls yo!" Artie chimed in, "The guys are just as protective of our ladies." He wrapped his arm around Sugar.

"Damn right!" Joe said holding Rachel close, "Ain't nobody got time for some other person coming in between what we worked so hard to build and try to ruin that."

"Matt learned the hard way." Mercedes piped in, "And you were very close to finding out the hard way too. She gave Katie a glare.

"I'm glad I saw the truth before getting any further damage." Katie smirked, remembering the beat down she got in the bathroom at the party.

Rory was confused, "Further damage?"

She patted his hand, 'No need to go into that babe, it's all in the past, right Mercedes?"

"You're so right Katie." Mercedes smiled and gave her a wink

Everyone knew they were not going to get anything else about that conversation, so they just let it go. They made it to the stadium, and headed to the sky box where they were going to enjoy the game. Once they got inside, they were greeted by Shelley, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shell!" Mercedes hugged her back, "You know today is a big day for my family here. We get to all be together, and cheer on two of our fellow Trouble Tones, it's going to be EPIC, as my sexy husband would say."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that you went to high school with Finn Hudson, so all these people were in your glee club?"

"Yup, let me introduce you." She pulled her over to her friends, "Hey everybody, this is my girl Shelley. This is Quinn, Sean, Joe, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kenyatta, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, Rory and Katie." Just then the door swung open and Sunshine walked in, and Mercedes went to hug her, "And this is Sunshine, Finn's fiancée."

Shelley greeted everyone, and was a little shocked to see Sunshine coming to their sky box, "And she's going to watch the game here?"

Mercedes shook her head, "Why not?"

"Girl you know I don't have a problem with it, but you know who may."/

"I'm not thinking about those birds, Sunny is my friend, and she wants to watch her man play with her friends, and that's what she's going to do." Mercedes stood her ground, and looked around, daring someone to say anything to her.

"Well you know I got your back girl. Now I'm going to take my seat, you enjoy the game with your friends." She smiled and went to sit down.

"I know you do, and I appreciate that." She smiled and waved to Shelley, before turning back to her friends.

"Cedes, this is not going to be an issue for you is it?" Sunshine asked, "If so, I can go back to the visitor's section. I know how crazy the wives can be about their spots… the Bengal wives are so crazy sometimes."

Mercedes shook her head, "No it's not going to be a problem, you are my friend, and my guest. So if anybody have a problem with it, they can tell me to my face." She sighed, "But yes, some of these ladies can get a bit protective of their place, but they are just going to have to deal with it today."

As if they heard their ears burning, Allison and Yasmine walked in, and looked around the room at all the people they didn't know, with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Seriously? Who in the hell are all these people?" Yasmine said, taking off her sunglasses.

"Should we get security?" Allison asked, looking around for answers. And when she saw Sunshine and Mercedes talking, she scoffed, "Why is she here? Is she lost or something?"

Mercedes dropped her head, and took a breath, "Let the fun begin…" She whispered to Sunshine, before turning around, "She is with me, she's my guest, as well as everyone else here."

"Yasmine rolled her eyes, "I should have known, she is truly abusing her power isn't she?"

"Abusing my power? By inviting my friends to a game to see their friends play? Whatever…" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Allison stood there with her arms folded, "You seem to do that a lot, first it was your family, now all these people? Can't you invite a few at a time…." She then looked up and saw Santana staring at her, "Wait a minute, is that Santana Lopez?"

"Mercedes was going to respond, but when she asked about Santana, she smirked, "Yeah it's her, why?"

"I love her music, I'm a big fan." Allison was actually star struck. "You know her?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed, "Know her? Honey she is my best friend."

Santana walked over with a smirk on her face, "Best friend is right, and you are?"

"I'm Allison, my husband is the quarterback." She said proudly.

"Mercedes scoffed but Santana held up her hand to stop her from saying anything, "Oh really? That's funny because I thought the quarterback was Sam Evans, husband of my girl Mercedes Evans, good friend of mine. Actually a former roommate of mine… but I could be wrong…"

Allison stood there looking stupid as ever, and tried to think of something to say, but only opening her mouth and closing it, repeatedly.

"No you're not missing anything San, my man is indeed the quarterback. Now what I think she meant to say was, her husband is the backup quarterback." She snickered.

Allison glared at Mercedes, she so wanted to slap her, but knew that would not be a wise decision. She cleared her throat, "Um...yeah, that's what I meant." She didn't want to have anything else to do with Mercedes or her friends, "It was nice meeting you." She said in a weak voice, and then slunk away to her seat, with her little sidekick right behind her.

Santana took Mercedes hand, and led her to where they were sitting, laughing the entire time, "And you said they were vultures...that's a baby chick." She waved her hand in their direction and joined the rest of the crew. "So are we ready for some football!" She let out an annoying whoop, knowing it would annoy the hell out of Allison. That caused the rest of the gang to scream and cheer.

"Mercedes loved her friends so much, no matter what, they always had her back. The game got started, and it was a true battle on the field. Sam was on point, he was throwing flawlessly this game, but Finn was just as flawless. It came down to which team had the stronger defense. The game stayed close the entire time. The cameras even caught Mercedes and Sunshine sitting together and laughing, which garnered some applause from the fans. Showing that even though their significant others played on opposite teams, they were still friends.

"This is such a great game!" Puck said as he sipped his beer, "I'm conflicted though, the Bengals have always been my team, and with Finn playing on the team made it even sweeter. But then Sam plays with the Bears, and he's my boy…"

"I know what you mean man." Artie chimed in, "This is a crazy situation, but in a good way."

"I'm just happy for Sam and Finn, they both deserve this." Blaine spoke up.

"That they do Blaine." Mike chimed, "They both worked so hard for this. But you know what I love, we've all worked hard doing the things we do, and everyone supports everything we all do. I mean, Santana and Cedes have hired me to work on their tours and videos."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, and of course, all of you superstars are clients of mine."

"And you all are coming to New York Fashion Week this year for my debut show." Kurt piped in.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there," Tina interrupted, "I really can't wait for that, and thank you again for letting me come out and helping you that week Kurt."

"Tina I should be thanking you for helping me. It's going to be a hectic week; I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Mercedes spoke up, "You guys are awesome, and I'm so glad we all are here for one another."

Everyone agreed and went back to watching the game. The fourth quarter was so exciting; it was tied 14-14 with 3:00 minutes left in the game. The Bears had the ball, Sam was struggling trying to find someone open. He was actually sacked by the defense on the third down. Frustration was setting in, and Mercedes could see it. She went over to the edge of the box, so she could look over the railing. Calm down baby you got this! I believe in you. She tried to will her thoughts to Sam, and as if he heard her, he looked right up to her. She patted her chest, and he nodded, and patted his chest back. He made the call to go for it, even if the crowd didn't agree. Those last few seconds seemed to take forever, they hiked the ball, and the defense was all over Sam and he had to scramble. He looked down field and saw Quincy open. He threw a Hail Mary pass to him, hoping he would catch it and thankfully he did, and dove into the end zone for the win. The box erupted and everyone was so happy for Sam, even Sunshine.

Sunshine hugged Mercedes, "Good game!"

"It was! Finn was amazing, and put up one hell of fight." She hugged her back.

"Yeah, we might be a little late getting back with you guys tonight…."

"Oh I totally understand, make sure your man is okay first." Mercedes smirked, and looked down at the field, in time to see Finn and Sam hugging at the 50-yard line. "They seem to be doing okay though."

Sunshine smiled at the scene unfolding before them, "Yeah they do seem to be happy."

Mercedes gathered up the gang, and they headed back to the bus, they were going to meet Sam, Sunshine and Finn at the restaurant for dinner. It was a great day, and she knew the day was far from over.

 _ **A/N: So that's it guys! The Trouble Tones always have each others back! So up next I am going to do a time jump so be ready for that. As always, let me know what you think about this update, good, bad, or indifferent.**_

 _ **To the guest that asked the question in my reviews, here's the answer; No Mike is not on the team, he is a dancer, but he just spends a lot of time with Sam and the team because he and Sam are so close. Since Mike and Tina are in Chicago as well, it's only natural for the four of them to hang out a lot. So I hope that answers your question.**_


	9. Super Real

_**A/N: Hey guys, LadiJ is back, and here to present to you another update. There's a lot going on in this chapter, so I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta Zeejack, you're an amazing friend. I'm not going to ramble on, I just hope you enjoy, and HAPPY READING!**_

 **MUCH LOVE**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I don't own anything! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**

Things were looking great for Mercedes and Sam, he was having an incredible season, and was well on his way to leading the Bears to the superbowl. She was working so hard on her tour, and was a few weeks away from her opening night. Her album was doing great on the charts, and she just had her third number one hit on the charts. As far as careers, there was no stopping the Evans, and as far as their relationship, it was just as good. They got their dog, which they named JC (After James Cameron, Sam's favorite director) but it was Mercedes who was absolutely in love with him, and he with her. He followed her everywhere she went around the house, and to say that Sam was a little jealous was an understatement.

"JC, come here boy…" Sam called out, as he sat on the couch. He was doing everything he could do to get that dog's attention, but nothing was working. JC was sitting at the door, he knew Mercedes was going to be home soon, and he was going to be waiting at the door for her. "Can you just wait for mommy over here with me?"

JC looked over his shoulder, and turned back to the door not even moving.

Sam was so outdone, but then he heard Mercedes' car pulling in the driveway, and it was then and only then that JC started to bark. He wouldn't stop barking until the door opened and Mercedes walked in. He practically jumped in her arms.

"There's my baby!" She knelt down and picked up JC, as he was giving her kisses. "You missed mommy didn't you? Well mommy missed you too."

They were so engulfed in their little moment, they didn't notice Sam was giving them both death glares. Finally Mercedes looked up and saw the look Sam was giving her, and she started to giggle, but tried to hold back.

"Um...I think mommy needs to go give daddy some love, he looks upset." She sat JC down, and of course he followed her over to Sam, "Hey baby, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

As jealous as he was of how JC treated the two of them, he would never deny himself of Mercedes kisses, so he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "I missed you too, how was rehearsal?"

"It was good, I am getting more and more comfortable with the show, and Mike is doing such an amazing job. Everything is flowing so effortlessly from one song to the next. Baby I can't wait for you to see the show, and the fact that I get to have my opening night at Soldier Field, is incredible!" She was getting excited just thinking about it.

Sam loved seeing Mercedes so happy, her smile was so infectious, and always made him smile, "I am so excited to see you on stage again, shaking that ass, and looking as sexy as ever." He smirked, "But I am even more excited to hear you sing on that big stage, I just hope I can contain myself, you know how your voice effect me."

Mercedes giggled at how silly Sam was being, but she also knew he was very sincere about what he was saying, "Well I hope you can too, because the last thing we need is a headline that says, "Chicago Bears Quarterback, Sam Evans and Diva Mercedes Evans gets X-Rated in Soldier Field!" She laughed.

JC was starting to get a little jealous that Mercedes was not giving him any attention, so he started barking, and jumping around at her feet.

Sam looked down at him, "Hey you, I get the attention now, so nah!" He playfully stuck his tongue out at him, "I don't know what you did to that dog, but I don't stand a chance with you around. We might have to get another dog, because man's best friend had turned his back on me." He laughed, and pulled her closer to him, "But about that headline, I don't think that's a bad thing." He wiggled his eyebrow.

Mercedes was in a fit of giggles at how Sam was being about JC, but she knew how excited he was about getting the dog, and for JC to take a liking to her had to be a bit of a downer for him. "We can get another dog if you like, I think it would be fun for JC to have a friend." She rolled her eyes at him about the headline, "We'll keep the X-rated stuff in my dressing room, after the show."

He was excited that Mercedes was willing to get another dog, he was truly surprised by that. "You always surprise me babe, and I love you for that." His eyes bugged out, "Woman, did you just promise me X-rated time after your concert, in the stadium I've been playing for the last two seasons?" He smirked, "And that's why I married you!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"I like to keep my man guessing, and on his toes." She giggled, then shrugged, "Besides, I'm going to need to unwind after my concerts."

Sam sauntered over to Mercedes, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him, "So what you're saying is, that I need to be waiting for you, naked, in your dressing room, after every concert?"

Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, Mercedes gave him a quick peck on the lips, "That would make things a lot easier for me, and an amazing sight after a night of hard work."

Sam let his hands roam freely to his favorite place, her ass, and he kissed her again. "I can definitely help you unwind."

"WOOF, WOOF!" JC had enough of this mushy stuff and needed the attention again.

Mercedes laughed, pulling away from the kiss, and picked up JC, "Does mommy's baby need some attention?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and was gobsmacked that the dog just cock blocked him, "Are you serious right now?" He threw up his hands and walked away.

Mercedes continued to coo over JC, but giggled when Sam left the room, "You see what you did JC? Now mommy is going to have to do some major making up to daddy tonight." A smirk crept on her face, "That sounds like a fun night to me." With one last pat to JC, Mercedes put him down and followed behind Sam, "Oh Saaaammm…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two Months Later**

Sam was getting ready to head to Miami for Super Bowl week, and he was excited about it. "Babe, did you happen to pack my IPod?"

Mercedes sighed and shook her head, "It's already in the bag Sam. We went over that last night remember?" She got up and made her way to the bedroom, "All you have to do grab your bag, we packed everything last night."

"I just wanted to double check, that's all."

She took his hands in hers, "I know you're not nervous are you Sam?"

Sam let out a sigh, "Just a little, I'd feel a lot better if you were coming out there with me."

Mercedes smiled, "I wish I was coming out there with you tonight too, but I'll be there later on this week. I mean I have to have sound check for singing the National Anthem at the game." She smirked, still couldn't believe that she was asked to sing at the Super Bowl, and she was so honored.

Sam was super proud of his wife and all her accomplishments, but knowing that she was going to sing at the very Super Bowl he was going to be playing in, made this day even more special to him. "That's right, my talented, beautiful, sexy wife is singing at the game...well, that should only improve my chances of winning."

"I would hope so," Mercedes stated, "I wouldn't to want to be a distraction to you."

Pulling her close to him, "That's not even possible baby." He kissed her sweetly on her plump lips, "You are my reason for playing so well, I am always trying to make you proud of me, so I will always do my best and try to impress you."

She relished in his kiss, and kissed him back, "You don't have to work hard to impress me baby, you do that just by being here everyday and being my husband." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I am so proud of you, you're going to the biggest game of your life, in just your second season in the NFL. Not many guys get to do this in their entire career, but here you are." She ran her fingers in his hair, "You earned this baby and win or lose, you are always going to be a champion in my eyes. You know how much I believe in you Sam Evans."

Sam had that familiar feeling creep up inside him, and you couldn't wipe that devious look off his face, "Mercedes Evans….you know what you're doing when you say things like that." He scooped her up in his arms, leading her back to their bed.

"Sam…..no! You don't have time for this." Mercedes tried to fight out if his arms, to no avail. "You have to get to the airport, and I am not going to let you start something you can't finish."

"If you stop fighting me, I will finish woman!" He laid her down on the bed, "Now let your man do his thing, and make you cum before I get out of here."

"No Sam!" She rolled away after he laid her down on the bed, "You need to be walking out the door in the next five minutes and you Sam Evans have never been done in five minutes." She gave him a knowing glare.

He opened his mouth to rebut her comment, but then snapped his mouth back shut when he couldn't come up with something clever to say. He knew she was right, he had never been done with her in five minutes, and he didn't see him starting now. He huffed, "Fine...I guess I'll wait till you get to Miami then."

She couldn't believe he actually let this go, he was never one to let a sexual encounter go. He always found a way to get what he wanted. Not wanting to derail anything she calmly gathered her purse and keys, "Now come on, we need to get you to the airport." She smiled and headed out the room, and stopped quickly, "Oh and Sam, when I get to Miami it's so on." She gave him a wink and headed to the car.

Sam smiled so bright and did a fist pump, "And that's why I love that woman!" He grabbed his luggage and headed to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In Miami**

It was the day before the big game, and Mercedes and Sam were both super busy getting ready for the big day. Sam had loads of press, along with practice. Mercedes had to get ready to sing the National Anthem, and also make sure all hers and Sam's families and friends got to the house they rented and settled. She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, doing press, and still trying to keep the house in order. Things had never been this busy for the couple, but with what was on the line, they handled it like the champs they were. As much as Mercedes would have wanted to cook for everyone again, with all the things she had to do, there was no time, so they hired a professional chef for the week to take care of all their friends and families needs.

Sam and Mercedes stayed at the hotel that the team provided the player the night before the game, so it would be no issues with getting to the stadium on time. Mercedes had come out of the bathroom to see Sam doing sit ups in the bedroom. She knew this was him showing his nerves, he always worked out when he was nervous. She watched him for a minute, just enjoying the view. He looked up and smiled, "Like what you see?"

Mercedes smiled and licked her lips, "I always do, it's one of the highlights of my day." She walked over and sat down next to him on the floor, taking his hands in hers, "So talk to me babe, how nervous are you?"

Sam chuckled at her response, but got serious when she read him like a book, "On a scale from 1-10, I'm at a 20!" He sighed, "What if I get all the way to this point and fail? What if I let my team down?"

"You could never let your team down if you go out there and do your best." She squeezed his hand, "You're an amazing quarterback Sam, and I believe in you, now you need to start believing in yourself."

His head dropped, he knew she was right. He needed to believe in himself, and relax. Looking back up at his beautiful wife, he gave her a slight smile, "You always know what to say don't you?" Pulling her on his lap, letting his hands rest on her ass, "Why do you believe in me so much?"

Mercedes smiled and kissed him sweetly on his lips, "Do you really have to ask that? I believe in you because you show me everyday how spectacular you are. You're an amazing football player, a great friend, and son, and a phenomenal husband. Everything about you let's me know I can believe in you with not a doubt in my mind."

Sam's heart felt as if it was going to fly out of his chest hearing Mercedes' words. The nervousness he was feeling before, was starting to fade away. "I love you, you know that?" He leaned in and kissed her deeply, "Going to prom with you and Rachel was the best decision I ever made in my life."

Mercedes giggled, "Asking you to prom was the best decision of my life." She kissed him back, "Now, let's get up and get to bed, we both have a long day ahead of us." She started to get up, only to be pulled back down by Sam, "Baby…." She squealed.

Sam was not through with her yet, "Oh no you don't, where do you think you're going? I do remember you promising me that it would be on in Miami."

"Um...did you not get your world rocked the day I got here?" She challenged, not really objecting to rocking his world again.

"You did, but you know I am never satisfied when it comes to you." He wiggled his eyebrow, and gave her his signature crooked smile.

She was trying to play hard to get, but looking into Sam's sparkling green eyes, and that smile of his, always melted her heart "You know what you are doing, don't you Mr. Evans?" She smirked.

"That I do Mrs. Evans." He started kissing her neck and chest, and smiled when he heard her starting to moan. "So I guess you like that huh?"

Mercedes was no match for Sam when he was determined to get his groove on, and she was not going to fight him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head to give him better accre, "You know I do, and now I am ready for a whole lot more, so I hope you are ready to rock my world."

"That goes without saying." Sam replied, and quickly flipped her on her back.

"Sam…." She squealed, "You're just going to have your way with me on the floor?"

Sam hovered over her, and had a huge smile on his face, "I want you right now, and moving to the bed is just going to waste time." He started removing her clothes, and his. "Besides, you know we have to christen every surface we dwell in." He gave her a small wink.

"Well when you're right, you're right." Mercedes giggled, and wrapped her legs around his waist, "So now Mr. Evans...I need to feel you inside me….now!"

"Your wish is my command." Sam wasted no time and he was inside her in no time. They spent the next few hours pleasuring one another, and just basking in the love they felt for one another. They eventually made their way to the bed, and fell off to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them, but no matter what, they were both going to attack the day with a smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Superbowl Sunday**

This was the day Sam had dreamed about his whole life, and to finally be there was a dream come true. He had all kinds of emotions flowing through his body, excitement, nervousness, anxiousness, and even fear. He had been trying to shake off the doubts that he had about his capability of leading this team to victory, but they kept creeping back in his head. As much as he believed he could lead this team, those insecure feelings wouldn't leave him alone. He sat in the locker room, trying not to show his teammates that he was going through this, but Quincy could see the nerves all over his face. He walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"You alright man? You looking as little pale...even for you."

Sam tried to let out a weak laugh, "I'm just trying to gather my thoughts, that's all."

"You're going to do great out there, don't worry." He patted his shoulder, "Hey, you got us here, so all you have to do is finish it out."

Sam smiled at him, "Yeah, let's hope I can do that." Just then his phone chimed, and he saw it was a text from Mercedes.

 **You got this babe, I believe in you, now you believe in you. ~Mercy**

Quincy could tell by the goofy grin on his face who was texting him, "I think you're ready now."

Sam hit send on his phone, and put it away with a smile on his face. "Damn right I am, let's do this!" Seeing his wife's words, he was ready to go win this game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile**

Mercedes was in her dressing room waiting to go out and sing the National Anthem. This was one of the biggest things she was going to have the opportunity to do, and she was going to make sure people remembered the name Mercedes Jones-Evans. She was full of nerves, and she knew Sam was feeling the same way. This was a huge deal for him, and she wanted to be there for him, but that wasn't possible. So she decided to give him the next best thing, she texted him. She smiled seeing his reply, she knew he was going to be okay.

 **You know what you doing Mercy, and I love you for that. We go celebrate tonight, so be ready ~Sam I Am**

Her smile was so bright, her hairstylist looked at her in the mirror, "Sam must be ready huh?"

She nodded, "He is now…"

There was a knock on her door, letting her know it was time for her to make her way to the field. With a quick prayer with her crew, she made her way down the tunnel. She was able to stand front and center to see Sam get introduced in his first super bowl game, and there was no wiping the smile off of her face. She was so proud of him, he worked so hard, and now he was in the biggest game in his career. As proud as she was of him, this was also a huge moment for her, so she got focused and ran over the song in her head. _There's no way I'm going to be the laughing stock because I messed up the words of the National Anthem at the biggest game of the year._ She was brought out of her thoughts by the announcer saying her name. The crowd cheered, but even over all the people in the stadium, she heard Sam scream out, "That's my Mercy!" And that put her mind at ease. She took her place, and waited for the music to start. She was flawless, every note she sang was beautiful, and she felt it too. It was a huge moment, and a great accomplishment for her. Once the song ended, she waved and quickly made her way off the field, only to be greeted with a hug from Sam.

"You were great out there baby!"

"Thanks babe, now you go be just as great." She replied and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you after the game."

Sam shot her a wink and headed back over to his team, and got the game underway. He felt good hitting the field, and he was starting to get his nerves in check. They started off strong, with Sam passing to Quincy, and them making it in field goal position. The kicker made the goal and the score was 3-0. The defense allowed the Cowboys to score on the next play, making the score 7-3. That remained the score for the first half, then the second half the Cowboys struck first with a field goal, making the score 10-3. Sam was annoyed with the way he was playing and the way the defense was playing. So with two minutes to go before the half, Sam called his favorite play, and Quincy was right where he was supposed to be, and caught the pass, and ran it in for the touchdown, making the score tied. And that's how they went into the half.

Mercedes was all riled up in the sky box with all her friends and family. On one hand she was happy that she had her own box that was provided for her, that way she didn't have to deal with the players wives. Except Shelley, she invited her and her family to join her. Her frustrations came from the game. She could see how annoyed Sam was, and how much it was affecting his game. Marvin also saw how upset she was, so he made his way towards her, sitting at her side.

"Baby girl relax, Sam got this." Wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and giving her a warm smile, "He has been practicing his whole life for moments like this, and he'll get the job done, you'll see."

She smiled at her dad, he always knew what she needed, "Thanks dad, I know he got it, I'm just so nervous for him. He's been dreaming of this his whole life, and if he loses, he'll be devastated."

"He probably will, but he'll get through it, and with you by his side, it will make it a lot easier." He pulled her in closer, "Just be there for him Cedes, no matter what."

"I will daddy, I promise." She hugged him back, and saw the lights go down, "Now come on, let's go watch the halftime show."

Marvin jumped up, "Oh yeah, I don't want to miss Beyonce!" He almost knocked Mercedes over to get to his perfect spot to see the show.

"Dang daddy!" She giggled, but she was right behind him to catch the show.

The second half started, and whatever was said in the locker room to the Bears, must've worked, because the defense was on fire. They weren't letting the Cowboys get close to scoring, but neither could the Bears. Sam was sacked three times, and it was frustrating the hell out of him. The fourth quarter came, and it was still tied. Neither team was backing down, and for football fans, this was an amazing game. But for Mercedes, it was just annoying. She hated seeing Sam that way, and she just wanted the whole thing over with. With one minute left in the game the Bears had the ball, and was charging up the field. On their first down, they gained ten yards getting them over the fifty yard line. On their second down, they had a big play and gained twenty yards, taking them to the thirty yard line. Sam decided not to go for the field goal yet, they still had time. So once the ball was snapped, Sam looked and saw his boy Quincy open, and he threw the ball. Just then a Cowboy defender came and tackled Sam, once he hit the ground he felt something go **SNAP**. He felt the pain shoot through his entire body, and he screamed. The crowd also screamed, but that was because Quincy ran the ball in for the touchdown and the Bears won the game 17-10. The guys started to celebrate, but quickly saw Sam was not getting up, and they called the trainers out.

Mercedes' heart dropped seeing Sam on the ground, not getting up, and writhing in pain. "Sam….get up baby. Please…" The tears were starting to well up in her eyes, and she felt lost and hopeless. She could feel arms around her, but she didn't know who they were, her eyes were glued on Sam. "Come on baby, get up, I need you to be okay. This is not going to work without you." She went numb, and all she could think about was the worse case scenarios. Her phone rang, but she couldn't answer it, so Maxine did.

"Hello….hi Frank, is he okay? Yes...yes….okay. She's doing as well as she can, but please let us know anything as soon as you know. Okay….bye." She sighed, "Baby, that was Frank, he said he will let you know what's going on as soon as he knows. Just stay strong, Sam will be fine."

Mercedes could barely hear what her mother was saying, she was focused on Sam. She watched as they took him off the field on the stretcher, and she finally spoke. "I need to be with him, he needs me!" She tried to get up, but her family and friends wouldn't let her go.

"You can't go down there now baby girl." Marvin said.

"Just relax Cedes," Dwight chimed in with his voice shaking, "Best thing you can do for Sam is let the doctors handle this."

"I know you want to see Sam, and you will." Mary nodded, not even holding back her tears, "We all have to just let the doctors do their job, and wait. As hard as that is right now."

"We're all here for you Diva!" Kurt said, hugging her. And everyone agreed. They all sat down, knowing they were not going to leave her side until they knew what was going on.

 **A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm working on the next update now, so hopefully I can have it for you soon. To everyone that wanted the drama...be careful what you ask for. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **To the guest that asked if the other wives knew how famous Mercedes was, the answer is yes, but you know how haters are. No matter how famous you are, they think they are better. Allison and Yasmine want to be the top dog, and Mercedes is in their way, so they go do anything and everything to knock her down, but we see that's not working. So hate on haters!**


	10. Life Can Be Cruel

**A/N: Hey guys, LadiJ is back! I know you are shocked that I'm back so soon, but there was no way I was going to leave it on a cliffhanger, and not update soon. I want to apologize now for those that may not like this drama, but since I write for me, and I love it, then it is what it is. I wanna thank my beta Zeejack for being a great beta and friend. Now, on with the show! Happy Reading!**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 *****DISCLAIMER***I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**

Sam was sitting on the couch with a huge bandage on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his luck, just a few weeks ago he was at the Super Bowl, leading his team to victory, and then in the blink of an eye, he was on the ground with a career ending injury. He was definitely going through all the stages of grief, and as he thought back to that day, all he could feel was anger.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What happened….where am I?" Sam croaked out, squinting because of the bright light shining in his face._

" _Sam, can you hear me?" James Tolliver, the trainer for the Bears asked. Seeing Sam open his eyes was a good sign._

 _Sam nodded, "Yes I can hear you, but what happened, did we win?" He tried to move, but the pain shot up in his arm, "OW!"_

 _James tried to keep Sam still, "You have to be still Sam. I'll answer anything you want, but you can't move. Now yes, you guys won the game, but on the last play, you got hit pretty hard. You dislocated your shoulder in a few places, and when I say a few, I mean four different places."_

 _Sam's eyes bugged out of his head, "FOUR PLACES! Please tell me that this is normal, and I will be fine by next season." He felt like he was going to pass out again, but this time was because he couldn't breath._

 _James hated delivering news like this, it was the part of his job that gave him so much anxiety, "Um...not really normal. Most people only dislocate their shoulder in one or two places, I've never seen four places before." He swallowed hard, "This is not looking good Sam, and if I'm being honest with you, I can't see you returning to football again as a quarterback. Your shoulder is pretty messed up, and I don't know how much therapy you can do that would get your arm back in throwing form."_

 _Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was his worst nightmare. He started shaking his head, "No, no...this is not possible! I am supposed to be a quarterback in the NFL! I've worked too damn hard to have my career end like this! I have a wife…." His throat went dry when he thought about Mercedes, she was the driving force in his life. She was the reason he worked so hard to achieve all the things he had. "Mercedes...where is she? Does she know what's going on? I need to talk to her, bring her to me please." He dreaded seeing the look on her face when she heard the news, would she be disappointed in him? The timing couldn't be worse, he was supposed to go on tour with her for the summer. How was this going to affect her? He was in full blown panic mode at this point, and nothing was going to calm him down, unless he saw Mercedes. "I need my Mercy."_

 _James shook his head, he could see that Sam needed his wife, "I'll get her down here Sam, but you need to stay calm." He left the room, and went to see about getting Mercedes down there. Five minute later, we walked back in, "She should be here soon." With that, he left Sam alone._

 _Frank got the call he was looking for, and Sam wanted to see Mercedes. So he called her phone and she answered this time._

" _Frank! How is he? I need to see him Frank!" She was panicked too, but that was to be expected._

" _Mercedes, please try to calm down. They wouldn't tell me what's going on with him, but he is requesting to see you, so the guard is coming to bring you down here okay?" Frank could feel her fears coming through the phone, and if he was being honest, he was just as scared as she was. Not just because Sam was his client, and he made a lot of money off of him, but through the years, they have actually become friends, and he was concerned for his friend. "The guard will be there soon, but he can only bring you."_

 _Mercedes nodded, "Okay, I'm sure everyone will understand that. Thank you Frank, and I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and had all eyes on her, "Sam needs me, so they are sending a guard to come get me. You guys can head back to the house, and I will let you know something as soon as I know something."_

 _As much as Mary and Dwight wanted to be there, they knew that Sam needed his wife right now, so they were going to have to step back. "Okay Cedes," Mary said, "But please let me know how my baby boy is doing."_

" _I will Mary, I promise." She hugged the woman who was still crying. "As soon as I know, you'll know." Everyone else hugged her, and gave her encouraging words, and she was grateful to them all. The guard came, and she jumped on the cart and headed off to the locker room. The whole time there all she could think about was how Sam was doing, and she prayed that it was something minor, and he would be fine in a few weeks. The guard was trying to make small talk, but that's not what she wanted to hear at the time. She was still polite, but she didn't say much. Once they made it to the locker room area, she saw Frank standing there, and he greeted her with a hug._

" _He's going to be fine Mercedes, we have to think positive." He wanted to be sure of that, but he wasn't, but he was going to be strong for her._

 _She hugged him back, "Thank you Frank, I know everything is going to be alright. Sam is a fighter, and whatever this is, is not going to knock him down." She had to believe that, or she would go crazy, so she was going to stay positive. Just then the door opened, and James came out._

" _Mercedes, please come in, Sam is asking for you." James led her inside, and to the room where Sam was._

 _She followed behind the trainer, and when she saw Sam all bandaged up, her mouth went dry. He was laying on the table with his eyes closed, and all she could do was stare at him for a minute._

 _Sam could feel her presence, and without opening his eyes, he said, "Do I look that bad baby?"_

 _Mercedes jumped a bit, but shook her head, "No babe, you look as handsome and sexy as you always do." She walked over to him, sitting in the seat beside the table. "How are you feeling?" She had to fight hard not to start crying, because she had to be the rock now._

 _Sam opened his eyes, and looked at Mercedes, he could see her struggling to be strong for him. "You're a horrible liar Mercy, I know I look a mess right now."_

" _You look handsome and sexy to me." She gave him a weak smile._

" _Did they tell you what was going on?" He hoped they didn't, because he wanted to be the one that told her._

 _She shook her head, "No, but I really would like to know."_

 _He took a deep breath, "It's my shoulder of course, apparently I dislocated it in four places."_

 _Mercedes let out a gasp, "Oh my God! Baby...please tell me that's normal."_

 _Sam shook his head, "That's what I asked, but the doctor told me that it is not normal, and it could do some serious damage to my arm." Even saying the words out loud broke his heart more and more. His career could be over, and he was not ready to accept that._

 _The words Sam was saying sounded so foreign to Mercedes, and she didn't understand how this could even happen. The worse case scenario happened, and all she could hear was his career was over. This was something she never wanted for Sam, this was his dream, and she needed him to fulfill his dreams. He deserved it, and now it might be over….she wasn't ready to accept that. "So what now?" She took his hand in hers, "You know I will support whatever you decide."_

 _Sam could see the battle going on inside Mercedes, he was going through the same battle. Hearing her ask what now...it just didn't sit well with him, but he took a deep breath. "What now is, I am going to see if I need surgery, and if I do, I am going to have the surgery, then start physical therapy so I can get back on the field next season."_

" _You think you can be back by next season?" Mercedes was concerned about that, she didn't want him pushing so hard that he hurts himself even more._

 _Sam got on the defensive, "You don't think I can?"_

" _I didn't say that babe, I just want you to heal properly, that's all."_

" _And I will, but I am going to work my ass off to get back on the field. Your support would be appreciated…" Sam didn't know why he was lashing out at Mercedes, but something about the way she questioned him didn't sit well with him. He tried to stop talking, and he knew what he was saying would hurt, but it was like he had word vomit, and couldn't stop talking, "but not required."_

" _Sam…" Mercedes was shocked at the stance he took against her, she always supported him, and for him to act like this was not acceptable. "What is your problem? I always support you, and you acting like I'm the enemy right now is not okay." She snatched her hand away from his, "I don't know if you hit your head as well, but this tone is not acceptable, and I am not going to tolerate it."_

 _Sam knew that he was wrong in this, and she didn't deserve this, "Mercy….babe, I'm sorry." He reached for her hand again, "I'm just so frustrated about all of this, but I can't take it out on you." He was relieved when he felt her hand back in his._

" _I know you're frustrated Sam, and I am going to be here for you, but we are going to get through this together." She kissed his knuckles, "It's us against the world, remember?"_

 _Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah...us against the world." He wanted to believe that, he knew he should believe that, but something was just off about all of this._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tonight was the big night for Mercedes, the opening night of her tour, and she was so excited. The only thing that was making this night not as great as it should be, Sam was still down and a bit depressed, well in her eyes he was. He had changed his mind a few times this week about coming to her show. He said he didn't want people seeing him that way. He had the surgery, and the doctors said it was a success, and if Sam worked hard he could be back on the field. Maybe not next season, but the one after. She thought that was great news, but apparently that was not good enough for Sam, and he went into a deeper funk. She tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing was working. She could feel when he was just going through the motions, and that annoyed the hell out of her. She asked him this morning was he coming to the show, and all she got from him was "sure" and that hurt her feelings. Here she was trying to be the supportive wife, and when she needed his support, she got "sure." This was not how this day was supposed to go, but she was not going to let Sam bring her down. She had packed everything she was going to need for the tour last night. And although Sam said he was going to go with her for the summer, she wasn't sure anymore. She packed his bags anyway, just hoping he would still go. The label made sure that her tour bus was big enough for her and Sam, so she hoped he would stick to the plan. After one more check to see if everything was ready to go, she called out to Sam, "Babe, I have to leave in a little while, are you coming with me or are you going to come later?" She got no response, and that annoyed her. She made her way to the living room, where Sam was sitting watching television. She cleared her throat, "Um, Sam….did you hear me talking to you?"

Sam didn't move, he just shrugged his shoulders, "What did you say?" He heard her, but he was in no mood to pretend like he was excited about her leaving him today. He didn't want to be this way, but all he could think about was how Mercedes star was rising, and how he was quickly sliding to bottom of the barrel. His mind couldn't process not succeeding, and this was not something he was used to.

She didn't believe for a second that he didn't hear her, but she went along with it. "I said, I have to leave soon, so are you coming with me, or are you going to meet me later?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, "I don't know."

Mercedes was about to lose it, he was being super difficult and it was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath, and counted to ten before sitting down on the couch next to him. "Sam, do you want to come or not, because I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Her heart was breaking at the thoughts of Sam not wanting to be there on her opening night.

Sam sighed, and turned the TV off, "I never said I didn't want to come Mercedes, I just didn't know if I wanted to come now or later."

"Well I have to leave soon Sam, so you need to make up your mind really quick." She dropped her head into her hands, "Look babe, I know you're going through a lot right now, but believe me, I'm not the enemy here. I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy. Please Sam, don't let this come between us."

"Fine, I'll come now, you happy?" He stood up slowly, heading towards the bedroom to get ready.

Mercedes was right on his heels, "No Sam, I'm not happy! Why are you making this so difficult right now? This is supposed to be a great day, and all you want to do is mope around. My tour starts in a few hours, and that's what I need to be focused on right now, but no, I'm here trying to convince my husband to come and be happy for me."

Sam was struggling to put a shirt on, and the more he struggled, and listening to Mercedes talk, the more frustrated he got. In a fit of anger, he threw the shirt across the room, "Dammit Mercy! I said I was coming, you see me trying to get dressed, why are you all on my fucking back right now!"

Mercedes instantly saw red, "Hold the fuck up, don't you dare talk to me like that! I am not on your back Samuel Evans, but if you want me to be, I can." She held her hand up, "I have been more than patient with you throughout this whole situation, and all I asked from you is to support me on my opening night, and you can't even do that! But you know what, don't worry about coming to my show, it'll probably be better without you." She didn't mean that at all, but her feelings were hurt, and in that moment, she wanted to hurt him. She turned on her heels, grabbed her bags and headed out the door to her awaiting tour bus. She maintained her emotions in front of everyone, but once she got into her room, she let the tears flow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This day went south so fast, and Sam didn't know why he was lashing out at Mercedes. She was being so understanding and supportive of him, but this was difficult. She was leaving him for months to go do what she loved, and he was stuck being her disabled husband on the sidelines, with everyone pitying him. He didn't want to have her worrying about him, when needed to be focused on her tour. So he made the decision not to go on the road with her, but focus on his physical therapy and get back in playing form. He did on the other hand need to get to Soldier Field tonight, he couldn't miss her opening night, so he grabbed his phone and called Tina.

Tina jumped in her car, and was about to head to Mercedes show, when she heard her phone ringing. She was shocked to see it was Sam, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Tina, please tell me you haven't left your house yet."

"No, I was about to though."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Great, can you swing by here and pick me up?"

Tina was shocked to hear that Sam was still there, "Why didn't you go with Cedes?"

"We kinda got into an argument, and she left me." He sheepishly said.

"WHAT! You got into an argument on her opening night? What the hell Sam?" Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing, "She needs to be focused tonight."

"I know, I know...I messed up, but I'm trying to make it right, so can you please just come pick me up?"

Tina rolled her eyes, she knew that Sam was down about his injury, and she saw how much Mercedes catered to his needs over hers, so it aggravated to hear how selfish Sam was being. "For Mercedes I'll do it, but you need to get it together Sam, and just be happy for her."

The truth hurt a lot, and he hated hearing it, but he had to, so all he could do was agree with Tina, "I am happy for her, and I will show it better. Thank you Tina, I'm ready as soon as you get here."

"I'm on the way." With that, she hung up and headed to pick up Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes finished her soundcheck, and it was horrible. She couldn't focus on anything other her fight with Sam. She was trying to be professional, but that was much harder than she thought. She snapped on the sound guy for having so much feedback in her microphone, and then she yelled at her background dancers for dancing way too close. She didn't mean to be snippy, but with the stress of opening night, and then her difficult husband, she was a wreck. Mike saw how nervous and unfocused she was, and he knew he needed to talk to her.

"Cedes, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike called her over. He knew he needed to tread lightly right now, but he had to get her head in the game.

She walked over, still agitated, "What is it Mike? It's the dancers right? They act like they forgot everything we rehearsed." She huffed.

Mike shook his head, "No Cedes, I don't want to talk about the dancers, I want to talk about you. What's going on? You are not all here tonight, and we need you all the way here."

Mercedes was not shocked to hear Mike say that about her, because it was true. Her head was not all the way there, and she hated it. "You're right Mike, I am not focused. I can't stop thinking about Sam."

"Sam…" Mike scrunched his face, "Is he alright?"

She rolled her eyes, "No he' not alright, he's being an ass right now. You see he's not here."

"I just thought he was going to come later like Tina. Why is he being an ass?"

"He decided right before I left the house to get into an argument with me. All I asked him was he coming now or later, and that turned into World War 3!" She said, feeling exasperated. "Ever since he's been hurt, he has been lashing out on me, and I have been doing everything for him Mike. I even cut rehearsals for my tour short just so I could be home with him, and making sure he had everything he needed, but does he appreciate that?" She could feel the tears coming up, "No, all he does is mope around and act as if I'm the enemy. I just don't know what to do Mike." She quickly wiped the stray tear that escaped her eyes.

Mike hated hearing that Sam and Mercedes was going through this, but he knew that this was a hard time for both of them, and they were going to have to figure out how to handle this. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him, "Cedes, don't cry. I know it seems hard now, but you and Sam are so in love and I know you can get through this rough patch." He looked up to see Sam and Tina walk in, and he smiled. "I know Sam is happy and supportive of you."

"Ha! He got a funny way of showing it." She rolled her eyes again, "So supportive, he can't even show up."

Sam walked over behind Mercedes, "Mercy…"

She turned seeing Sam standing there, and as mad as she was, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering at the sight of him standing there. She quickly had to regain her being upset stance, there was no way he was going to let him off that easy, "Sam...I see you made it, I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience for you." She folded her arms, knowing she was being petty, but she didn't care.

"Okay, I deserved that." He acknowledged, "Can we please talk?"

Mike nudged her shoulder, urging her to fix this, and Tina was behind Sam telling her to do the same. She sighed, "Fine, come to my dressing room." She spun on her heels and marched off, with Sam right behind her.

Tina wrapped her arms around Mike's waist, "This is a mess."

Mike nodded, "Yeah it is, but they will get through it."

"I know they will, their Samcedes." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in silence for a few minutes after getting into the dressing room, neither one of them knowing what to say. All the emotions they were feeling were making things difficult, and they needed to get them on the table now. Sam decided he would be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Mercy for the way I treated you today. I don't know why I feel the need to lash out at you, but I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, "Just thinking about not being able to play the game I love so much anymore is so hard for me to process, and I know that's not an excuse for treating you this way, but it is all I got right now. I just want to play football, and hearing that I can't frustrates me."

Mercedes sat back and listened to everything he was saying, and a part of her wanted to call BS, but the other part of her knew that he was being sincere. She softened her glare, "Sam, I know this is a hard time for you, trust me, this is not what I wanted either, but this is the cards that has been dealt, and we have to play them. I am always going to support you and be here for you…"

"No you're not Mercedes! That's what I am afraid of." Sam blurted out.

"Sam what are you talking about? I am going to be here for you." She was so confused.

"Mercy, you are about to go on tour, and leaving me here."

Mercedes felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach, "So...you're staying here."

Sam realized what he said, and that was not how he wanted to tell her his decision. "Yes….I want to focus on my physical therapy, I don't need any distractions."

"Distractions!" She huffed out, "So I am a distraction now? You know what Sam, you can stay if you want, and focus on your therapy. Even though I had a physical therapist coming on the road, so you would never miss a day, but I'll have him come to the house then."

Sam knew Mercedes was always going to make sure he had what he needed, but what he really needed was time alone, to gather his thoughts, and focus on getting better. "Look Mercy, I appreciate you doing that for me, but I think I would do better at home, and you would be way more focused if you didn't have to worry about taking care of your crippled husband everyday. Go out there and shine superstar, and I will be here better when you get back." He walked over to her and took her hand in his hand, "I am not trying to hurt you or upset you…"

"Too late for that…." Mercedes muttered.

"I'm sorry baby, that was not my intentions, I really just think it would be best for the both of us if we focused on our individual things, and when you get back, I'll be in a better mind frame, and not stressing you out."

Mercedes let out a sigh, because as hurt as she was, she could see his point. It would be easier for her to focus if she wasn't trying to make sure he was okay all the time. And in the condition that he was in, being on a tour bus may not be as comfortable for him. As much as she wanted him with her, him deciding to not go was best for him, "I get it babe, and I respect your decision. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm happy about this, because I am going to miss you like crazy."

"I'm going to miss you too babe, but this is best for both of us."

"I know…" She sighed, but then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We have really grown up Mr. Evans." She smiled, "It was a time when we had the hardest time telling the other person to leave, but here you are sending me on my way, and saying it's the right thing to do, is the honeymoon over?"

Sam laughed and sat her on his lap, "Never baby, the honeymoon is always on for us, but life is cruel sometimes, and we have to sometimes be apart. A smart woman once told me that." He kissed her cheek.

"That woman sounds brilliant." She giggled, "As much as it is going to suck being apart, I want you to get better, and if this is going to help, then so be it. I'll make sure you have everything you need."

"It's definitely going to suck, but we'll get through it, we always do."

There was a knock at the door, and the glam squad was coming in ready to get Mercedes ready for the show.

"Sorry guys," Tanya said, "but I have got to start on her hair now.

"And her face has got to get beat." "Deja said, "So Sam…"

He raised his hand in surrender, "I know, I know, I got to go." With one last kiss to Mercedes, "I'll go get my seat, you are going to be amazing out there tonight, I believe in you."

Mercedes smiled, "Oh Sam Evans, you know what those words do to me." She smirked.

"I'll meet you right back here after the show." He winked.

She pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear, "Make sure you're naked." She turned him around, swatted him on his ass, and sent him on his way.

"Damn I love that woman!" He smiled and whistled all the way to his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Chicago! I love you!" Mercedes yelled and headed off the stage after her third encore. She was beat, and she needed to get out of those sweaty clothes. The show was good, her fans seemed to love it. Her being a perfectionist could spot out the flaws and what they needed to work on for the next show. Everyone was congratulating her on her way back to the dressing room, and she thanked them all. Once she made it to her dressing room, she was greeted with a naked Sam Evans sitting on her couch.

"You were amazing out there baby, and as you can clearly see I was moved by your performance."

She smiled brightly, and locked the door, "You were huh?" She started stripping off her clothes, "How moved were you?"

Sam started stroking himself looking at her strip for him, she was so freaking sexy, and for a moment he regretted not going on the road with her. "Very...why don't you come over here and see how moved I was."

And with that, the unwinding began. They spent a couple of hours making love to one another, and you can sense the desperation between them. One because they hadn't been intimate a lot since his injury, and because this was going to be it for a long time. Neither one of them wanted this to end, but unfortunately she had to leave and get on the road. After they showered together, they both took turns dressing the other one.

"Now babe, I want you to do everything your therapist and your doctors tell you to do okay." Mercedes slid his shirt on, "I am going to get a nurse to come to the house everyday to make sure everything is okay. And I am going to make sure Constance is going to prepare your food for the week so all you have to do is heat it up when you want."

"Babe, I can handle all that, just focus on you and your show." Sam said helping her in her jacket.

"I know you can, but I am going to do it for my own sanity."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, for your sanity."

There was a knock on the door, "Mercedes, it's Mike, we need to go now."

She sighed, "Okay Mike I'm on my way." She looked back at Sam, "Walk me to the bus?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Of course."

She grabbed her bag, and they headed out to the bus. They saw Tina and Mike saying their goodbyes, and they gave each other one last hug and kiss.

"I love you Sam, please remember that."

"I do, and know I always love you, even when I'm being an ass." He smirked.

"I know you do. Please take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise." He hugged her tighter with his good arm.

"T...can you check in on him for me please."

Tina smiled at Mercedes, "I can do that, if you promise to watch out for this guy for me."

"I can definitely do that." Mercedes smiled.

Sean poked his head out of the bus, "Guys, we really have to go now."

"Okay…" She kissed Sam one more time, "You make sure to call me."

"And you make sure to Facetime, and text me." Sam added.

"I will, I love you."

"Forever and Always Mercy."

With one last hug and kiss, Mercedes and Mike boarded the bus, and Sam and Tina watched them pull out of the stadium.

"Well Sam…" Tina said, trying not to cry, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yup….you wanna go grab a bite to eat before we head home?"

"Yeah, I kinda worked up an appetite after the show." She said with a smirk on her face.

Sam laughed, "Yeah me too, come on, let's get some pizza!"

"Sounds like a plan!" And with that, they were on their way.

 **A/N: So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how you feel. Just to let you know, all is not well with Samcedes, just a warning, but trust me, you know in my stories it's always Samcedes for the win!**


	11. Pushing Too Hard

**A/N: So I'm back again, to bring you guys another update on this story. Now this chapter is very Sam heavy, and it's dealing with how he is handling physical therapy. I already know some of you won't like him after this, but come on...you know Samcedes always bounce back from drama. I want to thank my beta Zeejack, for always getting the updates back to me so quickly, and just for being a great friend. So as always, Happy Reading!**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human**.

 **Two Months Later**

Sam was in the gym with his physical therapist Kevin Foster, Kevin was known as one of the best physical therapist in the country, and that's what Sam and Mercedes wanted. They spared no expense in making sure that they secured him for Sam. Even flying him to and from New York where he was living. Their motto was nothing but the best for Sam and his comeback. They had been working hard at getting Sam back into playing shape, and things were looking good. Sam was more than determined to get back on the field, and Kevin was going to make that happen.

So we are going to do one more rep of ten arm curls, okay Sam?

"Sure Kev, whatever you say" Sam grabbed the ten-pound weight and started doing the arm curls.

"You're doing great Sam," Kevin encouraged, "five more…good, that was good Sam."

Sam was feeling good about where he was with the therapy, and he felt stronger. "Kev, you think we could try twenty pounds now? I mean I feel much stronger now, and I think I can handle it."

Kevin shook his head, "No Sam, I think we are right where we need to be right now. I don't want to push the shoulder too much; it could be dangerous."

That was not what Sam wanted to hear, "I think I can handle it, I mean, I feel much stronger now."

"I know how you feel Sam, and it's great that you want to push but with the severity of your injuries, it is not wise to rush the process." He started packing up his equipment, "We will stick to the program as is. No veering from the plans, we don't want you to set yourself back."

Sam's pride was crushed, he was already two months into the offseason and it was not looking like he was going to make it for spring training if he stayed on this slow moving program. He also knew that fighting Kevin was futile, so he sighed, "Fine man, you know what you're doing, and I trust you."

"I'm glad you do, that's why you pay me the big bucks." He laughed and closed his bag, "Okay man I'm going to head to the airport, and I'll see you in a couple days. Remember, do your shoulder exercises twice a day." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"I got you man, I'll do just that." Sam followed him to the door, "I'll see you in a couple days." He closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh, "I am not going to let him dictate when I get back on the field." He huffed and went right back to the gym to work out some more. Just as he made his way to gym, the phone rang, and it was Mercedes Facetiming him, "Hey baby!"

Mercedes had just finished sound check, and was excited to have a moment to herself, so she could talk to Sam. These last two months had been hard not having him there with her, but they talked every day, and that had to suffice until she got home. She grabbed her phone, and called Sam. She wanted to see his handsome face, so she decided to facetime him. She knew he would just be finishing up his physical therapy, and she wanted to know how everything was going. She smiled brightly when she saw his face appear on her face, "There's my handsome husband, how are you?"

"And there's my beautiful wife, things are good, how's the tour going?" He went and sat on the weight bench.

"The tour is going good, we worked out all the kinks, and now it flows pretty easily. But enough about me, how are you? How's the therapy going?"

"Therapy's going good, you know Kevin is the best, and man he shows me every time he's here." He chuckled, "He is working me so hard babe, it's like he's a coach or something."

Mercedes was so glad to hear that things were going well with Sam's physical therapy, she wanted nothing but the best for him. "That's great baby, I am so glad to hear that things are going well. Did Kevin say how much you're progressing?"

Sam nodded, "It's going great, and he said that I was on the right track, I just need to stick to the regime and I should be back on the field soon."

"That's great baby, I am so proud of you. I know that you have been working hard these last two months, and I can't wait to come home and see your progress." She noticed something in the background that caught her eye, "Um, babe isn't your therapy session over?"

"I can't wait to see you either; I want to flex for my sexy wife." He laughed, but then scrunched her brow when she asked about his session. "Yeah it's over, why?"

"Why are you in the gym?"

Sam closed his eyes, he completely forgot she could see where he was. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her what his intentions were. He decided that he was going to skirt the truth this one time, but he knew when she saw how well he was doing, she wouldn't be so mad. "I forgot to turn the light out when we finished, so I just came back down here to do that, but then you called, so…."

Mercedes nodded her head, "Oh okay, that makes sense. I just didn't want you trying to do more than you needed to do. Kevin said that you had to stick to his program."

"Oh no, I would never go against Kevin's program, I'm not stupid." Sam stated, knowing full well that he was doing exactly what he was not supposed to be doing.

"I know you're not stupid Sam, but what you can be is an overachiever, and you might try to do more than you're actually ready for."

"I'm sticking to the program Mercy, I promise." He felt guilty, so he decided that he was going to leave the gym, "And just so you can see…" He got up and turned off, and left the gym, "See…"

"I see Sam, and I love you so much baby. I want you to get better, but I want you to be safe while doing it." Mercedes smiled.

"I know you do, and I love you too." Sam made his way up to their bedroom, "I hate to cut this short baby, but I need to take a shower, and then a nap. All that therapy has got me so tired." He yawned to send her the message.

Mercedes could see that he was wiped out, and then her glam squad was coming in to get her ready for the show, "Okay baby, you go rest, I have to get ready for the show anyway. I will call you later." She blew him a kiss before hanging up.

"Okay babe, have a great show, I'll talk to you later." He blew her a kiss and hung up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he debated on going back down to the gym. He didn't want to lie to Mercedes, and go against Kevin's program, but he knew his body, and he felt like he could handle more weight. He battled back and forth in his head, "Fuck it!" He got up and went back to the gym and worked out for another hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

Sam was in a little bit of pain during his therapy session, and Kevin could see that he wasn't moving like he used to, so he knew he needed to address it. "Sam, let's stop a little early today, I need to check the progress in your shoulder."

Sam was grateful that Kevin wanted to stop, because the pain in his shoulder was bugging him a lot more than he was letting on. "Oh okay man, if you think it's best." Sam grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "So what are you looking for?"

"Oh, just how your shoulder is healing." He pulled an instrument out his bag that let him do a quick X-ray, "Hold still Sam." He took the picture he needed, and the image came up on his laptop. What he saw was not what he expected, and he was not happy about it. "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam had an inkling that something was wrong a couple days ago when he felt like he pulled something. He hoped it would be nothing, but seeing the look on Kevin's face let him know that it was serious. "Sure Kev, what's up man?"

Kevin turned his laptop around so Sam could see what he was seeing, "Sam, do you see that white mark going down this muscle here?" Sam nodded, "That wasn't there the last time I checked you out, did you do something to strain your arm?"

Sam was going to try and play it off, "No, not that I know of. I mean I haven't been doing anything special." He could feel his ears burning, but he was already in too deep, so he had to ride this out.

Kevin knew he was lying, this was a sure sign of someone that skipped his program, and tried to expedite the process. He blew out a breath, "Sam, I need you to be honest with me, because I am not going to continue trying to help you if you are going to lie to me."

Sam was so shocked that Kevin was flat out calling him a liar, and he felt some type of way about that, but he was lying, so why did this bother him? "Look man, I told you that I didn't do anything special. And I don't appreciate being called a liar!"

"Fine!" Kevin started packing his equipment up, he had enough. "If you insist on lying to me, then I am gone, and not coming back. I will call Mercedes, and let her know that as much as I appreciate her generosity, I just can't work with someone that is going to insult my intelligence as a physical therapist." He slung his bag over his shoulder, "You have a nice life Sam." And he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Sam knew he couldn't let him leave, that would be the biggest mistake of his life. If he wanted to play football again, he needed his help. "Please don't leave."

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" Kevin asked, without turning around.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything." He agreed, "Just don't leave." He watched as Kevin turned back around and took a seat. He motioned for him to begin, "I did accelerate the program a few steps. For the last two weeks I worked out after you would leave and upped the weights. And everything was going good until a few days ago. I felt something pull, but I hoped that it would be fine, but apparently I was wrong."

Kevin was so annoyed, he knew what he was doing, but these athletes always thought they knew more than he did. He only went to school for this, and was deemed one of the best in his field across the country. Hell, Sam and Mercedes sought him out, because of this "Sam do you know what you have done? You have just set yourself back at least a few months. I could have had you ready to be on the field by mid-season, but now, I don't see that happening now."

The look of heartbreak and disappointment was all over Sam's face. He screwed up, and he knew it, but he didn't think it would be this serious. "This has got to be fixable Kevin, you are the best, there has to be something we could do."

"Sam, I am a physical therapist, not a magician, and I can't wave a magic wand, or concoct some magic potion to heal your shoulder." Kevin rubbed his hands on the back of his neck, and groaned in frustration. "You have to let time heal bones, and proper exercise, and what you did was take the injury to a place it didn't want to go yet, so now it is backtracking. This is beyond serious, and if you are not going to take what I say seriously, then we have nothing else to discuss."

This couldn't have been any worse, until his phone rang, and he saw it was Mercedes, and it just got worse. How was he going to tell her that he made things worse? He decided he would just call her back. "Look Kevin, I'm sorry, and I promise that I will not go rogue again, please don't stop being my therapist, I need you."

Kevin liked Sam, and he wanted to help him, so this was so frustration. "Look Sam I am going to give you one more chance, but this is the last chance you get. Either you trust me or I'm out."

"I hear you, and I promise to do exactly what you tell me."

"You need to ice your shoulder the rest of this week at least twice a day." Kevin got up, "I'll see you in a couple days." With that, he got up and left.

Sam was frustrated, he could not believe he just screwed himself. All he wanted to do was play football, and if pushing himself through therapy would help, then he was going to do it. But now, he fucked up, and set himself back. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sam was hitting himself in the head, when his phone rang again, and he knew it was Mercedes again. He sighed and perked up his voice so she wouldn't sense something was wrong. "Hey baby!"

Mercedes had just got off the phone with Kevin and she was livid at what Sam did. When she didn't get Sam the first time, she figured he was in the shower, so she would get an update from Kevin. When Kevin told her what Sam did, she couldn't believe he would do that, but then she should have known he would. He was so stubborn, and always wanted to prove people wrong. "Samuel Evans, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam scrunched his face up in shock, "What are you talking about?" _She doesn't know does she? She couldn't…right?_

She scoffed _, is he going to lie to me right now?_ "You know what I'm talking about, why didn't you follow Kevin's program?"

 _Shit!_ He sighed, "How did you find out? Did Kevin call you?" _Damn snitch!_

"No he didn't call me, I called him to get an update on you. When you didn't answer your phone I figured you were in the shower, so I called him, and he told me that you set yourself back a few months. What were you thinking Sam?"

This was not what he needed right now, he was already beating himself up, and now he had to deal with her kicking him when he was down. "Look Mercy, I know I messed up, but I was trying to kick it up a notch. I just want to play football."

"Sam, do you realize what kicking it up a notch has done? You are just prolonging getting back on the field, and if you keep going this way, you may never play again. Is that what you want?" This was not the conversation Mercedes wanted to have with Sam today, but here they were.

"You know that's not what I want! I just want to play the game I love, is that so wrong." The more they talked, the more upset Sam would get. "This is my life, and my body Mercedes, and I am going to do what I want to do."

"I'm your wife Sam, and we always said we would do this thing called life together. And if you hurt yourself, you are hurting me as well. I want you to do the things you love, but I want you to do it the right way."

"The right way…humph, who really knows what the right way is?" Sam had so many emotions going through his body, he just couldn't process what she was saying, all he felt was beat down by her. "I know my body Mercedes, and I know how far I can push myself."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you do huh? Is that why you set yourself back? Because you know how hard to push?"

"Don't go there Mercedes…." Sam said gritting his teeth.

"What? I'm just asking Mr. All Knowing why he is in pain right now, since he knows how much to push himself!" Her frustration levels were through the roof, and she was not holding back.

"Just drop it Mercedes, I will deal with this, and you keep on being a superstar, on the road, while I deal with my injuries."

She looked at the phone like it grew a head, "Is that where you want to go Sam Evans?"

"What? Just speaking facts." Sam knew he was treading on dangerous grounds right now, but in this moment, he didn't care. "Are you not on the road? Are you not being a superstar? Am I not home alone?"

"You made that decision! I wanted you to come with me, but you didn't want to, and now I see why."

"And why is that Mercedes, please enlighten me?"

"Because you knew I was going to make sure you did everything you were supposed to, and not push yourself beyond your limitations. So you stayed home so you can do it your way, and look where that got you."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I did stay at home so I can do things my way…for once in my damn life! Because we all know that Queen Mercedes has to have things done her way or no way. I'm a grown ass man, and I can't even stay at home without you having people check on me like I'm fucking ten years old!"

That hurt her, Mercedes never knew he felt that way. "Well excuse the hell out of me Sam, I was just trying to make sure you had everything you needed, but you know what Mr. Grown Ass Man, and I put the emphasis on **ASS** , you don't have to worry about me checking up on you again, or anybody else for that matter. I'll call Constance and tell her that her services are no longer needed. And I'll call Tina to let her know that she doesn't have to check on you ever again!" She was on the verge of crying, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine! That's exactly what I want!" He was lying, that's not what he wanted, but his pride would not allow him to admit that.

There was a long pause between them, neither one wanting to hang up, but neither wanting to talk. It was a strange moment, but Mercedes decided to break the silence first.

"Sam, this is a marriage, and I am going to stick with you through the good and the bad times, but baby, you are really dragging me through this bad time with you right now." She felt so helpless in that moment, she had done all she could for him, and he acted as if she had done nothing. There was still silence and she was waiting on him to say something, "Sam…are you there?"

Sam coldly laughed, "Oh I'm here, and if it's too hard…"

She knew where this was going, and she couldn't believe he was going to go there, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Sam!"

"Then maybe you should get off!" He hung up the phone.

"Sam! Oh no he didn't!" She tried to call him back a few more times, before she got frustrated and threw the phone across the room. The tears were flowing, and she was a sobbing mess. She looked down at the object sitting in front of her, and that made her cry more. "I didn't even get to tell him." She picked up the pregnancy test that read **POSITIVE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been sitting in the living room for hours in the dark. He was replaying the conversation he had with Mercedes over and over in his head, and he knew he messed up. He tried to call her back several times, but it went straight to voicemail. He was getting antsy, and worried that he had taken this too far. He picked up his phone and called the one person he knew would get him straight.

"Hey Sam! What's going on? I haven't heard from you in a while." Puck said, excited to see his boy calling him.

"Puck man, it's been too long." Sam replied, "I need your help though, I totally fucked up with Mercy."

"Damn Sam, what did you do now?" Puck shook his head, "And might I add, I don't appreciate the only time you call me is because you need Puck to fix your fucked up situations."

"That's not…." He had to stop himself, because it has been a long time since he called, and now he does need Puck to fix his fucked up situation. "Okay how about this, next time I'm in LA, I'll buy you dinner."

"And one expensive bottle of wine!" Puck added, "So what's going on?"

Sam agreed to the wine, and told him everything that went on between him and Mercedes, and the physical therapy. He knew Puck was going to blast him, and he was ready for it.

"Sam…you fucked up!" Puck spat out, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know…" Sam chimed in.

"You're damn right you don't know, are you trying to lose your wife already? I mean damn Sam you basically told her to leave your dumb ass!"

Sam dropped his head, "I know, it was stupid, but I was so pissed off. I was mad that I hurt my arm more, mad that I got caught, and then when she came at me like that, I just lost it. I don't want to lose my wife, but all I seem to be able to focus on is this therapy. And hearing I set myself back, just kills me.

Puck started chuckling, "And that is why your dumb ass should have gone on tour with Hot Mama, because she could have distracted you from just thinking about the damn therapy. It's not healthy to go through things like this by yourself. When you're alone, you have so much time to think, and make bonehead decisions like you did."

Sam knew he was right, but he really felt it would be better to focus on his injury, so when she got back, he would be in a better head space.

Puck continued, "You need a distraction, and if you are as smart as you say you are, then you need to go spend some time with your wife. Let her know that you want to be with her, and she is not the enemy." Santana walked into the room wearing the skimpiest lingerie set he had ever seen, and his mouth went dry.

Sam could hear Santana in the background, and from the sound of her tone, he knew he was not going to be talking to Puck too much longer. "Is that Santana?"

Puck nodded his head, forgetting he was on the phone and Sam couldn't see him. He finally got his composure for a minute, "Yeah it is, and I got to go, but remember what I said. Make this right Sam, and you could be enjoying what I'm about to enjoy right now." He looked back over at Santana and let out a breath, when the lingerie that was on her body, was now on his face, "Damn…talk to you later man." And he quickly hung up the phone.

Sam laughed, his friends were still freaks, but Puck was right, he had to make this right. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he knew whatever it was, had to be big.

 **A/N: So there you have it! I know Sam is being a jerk right now, but in the next chapter, you are going to see Mercedes reaction, and it's not going to be pretty. Yes Mercedes is pregnant! Now the big question is, when is she finally going to tell Sam? DUN-DUN-DUN! Please let me know what you think!**


	12. Petty Or Not

_**A/N: So I'm back with another update, and it is Mercedes heavy. This shows how she handles this mess with Sam, and I warn you now, it's not pretty. I want to thank my beta Zeejack for keeping me on track, and being a great friend. So enough rambling, go read! Happy Reading :)**_

 _ **MUCH LOVE**_

 _ *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing, and please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**_

Mercedes sat in her dressing room, nursing a glass of orange juice and ginger ale. Her head was pounding, and she was still upset with Sam. She still haven't told him about the baby yet, because their only conversation after she found out about the baby was yet again another argument.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The tour took Mercedes to LA, and that made her and Sean very happy. She was going to see her friends since she had three shows at The Staples Center, and of course Sean was excited to see Quinn. They had a couple of days off, and they all wanted to blow off some steam. So Mercedes decided to treat her band, background singers, dancers, and crew to a night out. She rented out the VIP section at one of the hottest clubs in LA, Quest. She made sure the alcohol was flowing, although she didn't partake in the drinking. She hoped no one would notice, but if they did, she already had a reason for not drinking. She invited Santana, Puck, and Quinn to come, and they were all having a great time. The last thing she wanted to do right now was think about Sam, but of course that was hard to do when everyone kept bringing him up. She didn't let people know that she and Sam were having a fight, so they had no way of knowing to avoid the subject._

" _Hot Mama, this club is banging! Your man would love this!" Puck said, throwing back another drink. He knew what was going on between the two of them, and he was trying to see if she was going to open up to him._

 _She inwardly rolled her eyes at the mention of Sam, but she couldn't let Puck see that. "Yeah he would, but his focus is on his recovery." Just talking about him made her blood boil, but she had to keep it together._

 _Puck knew Mercedes well enough to know that when she was like this, it it was it was best it was best not to push. "That's cool hot mama, maybe he'll get to come the next go round." He gave her a knowing look, just to let her know that he knew._

 _ **Did he know? He couldn't have known...right? Unless he talked to Sam...Shit! Note to self, avoid Puck for now.**_ _She quickly smiled and went to greet some of the other crew members. She finally took a seat at the table where Santana and Quinn were, and she smiled, "You guys having a good time?"_

" _Of course we are!" Santana excitingly said, "Who wouldn't in a place like this, with this VIP treatment?"_

" _As always, you went all out Cedes." Quinn chimed in. "I'm just glad to have my man back, even if it is for a few days."_

 _Mercedes gave Quinn a warm smile, "I know you miss him, and I am so sorry for taking him away from you for so long."_

" _I do miss him, but I understand it's his job, and he is doing what he loves. I couldn't keep him off the road if I tried." She laughed, "But I know you know how I feel, seeing as you had to leave your man be_ _ **hi**_ _nd as well."_

 _Sam was not what she wanted to talk about, but she had to act normal, and not let on to anything, "Yeah…" Was all she said._

 _Quinn scrunched her brow, she knew right away something was off, "Cedes, are you okay? You seem a bit off."_

 _ **Damn Quinn and her observant self….**_ _Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine Q, really." She needed to get away from this situation and fast. She looked over and saw a few of her dancers on the dance floor, so she was going to follow suit. "Excuse me guys, that dance floor is calling my name" She quickly made her way to the floor and started dancing like a wild woman. She danced for what seemed like hours, throwing caution to the wind, and just went for it. And suddenly her body had to remind her to slow her ass down, because she got lightheaded, and nauseous. She was dancing with Jay and he noticed the change in her._

" _Cedes, are you okay?" He held her in his arms, and was starting to panic when she looked at him with her eyes glassed over. "Cedes…..Cedes!" He got the attention of some of the other dancers around him, "Something's wrong!" Rick, one on the other dancers, went and got Sean and Mike, by this time, a crowd started to form around her. They knew they needed to get her out of there, so Jay wrapped her arm around him, and headed towards the door. He was informed that her car would be waiting for her out front. Once they hit the door, camera flashes started to blind them, and paparazzi were everywhere. Jay pushed through the crowd, still trying to make sure Cedes was alright. Once he got her in the car, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Sean and Mike was right there, and they headed back to the hotel._

 _Mercedes woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, she pushed herself too hard last night. She insisted that she didn't have to go to the hospital, and that all she needed was rest, and she was right. She rubbed her stomach, "Sorry little one, I know I was doing the most last night, and I promise that won't happen again." Just then her phone rang, and she saw it was Sam. She sighed, not really wanting to answer it, but she went and did it anyway. "Maybe he's calling to apologize for being an ass." She answered the phone, "Hello…"_

 _Sam was pissed! He was looking at his emails, when he got an alert showing his wife in the arms of another man, at a club! Sure they had a fight, but to run to the arms of another man was a bit much. He was livid, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he called her. When she answered, he felt his blood boiling, "What the hell Mercedes! We have one fight, and you decide to step out on our marriage!"_

 _This was not the apology she was expecting, as a matter of fact, this was nothing like she expected. "What the hell are you talking about Sam?" To say she was confused was an understatement._

 _ **Oh now she don't know what I'm talking about.**_ " _Why am I looking at you and some guy coming out of a club last night, and you all over him?"_

 _Finally realizing what he was talking about, Mercedes had two choices, she could a.) Tell him the truth and try to squash this. Or b.) Make him squirm for being such an ass to her before. She was feeling mighty petty right now, and she decided on B! "Oh that…. well since we have a few days off, we all decided to go out last night, and we had a great time. As you can see by the pictures, we partied hard, you should have been there, you would have loved it." She smirked, feeling proud of herself._

 _Sam on the other had was seething, she was not denying anything. "And the guy?" He spat out with gritted teeth._

" _What about him?"_

" _Mercedes, don't play with me, who is the guy?"_

" _If you were here, you would know who the guy was, but since you want to focus on your recovery, why don't you do that and let me focus on being a superstar." She spat out to him, making sure to use the words he threw at her. This time it was her turn to hang up on him._

" _Mercedes…...Mercedes! FUCK!" Sam threw his phone across the room._ _ **I really fucked up this time.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

She hadn't spoken to him since that day, but he has tried to call her. She made sure he knew he was ignoring his calls, between her normal diva sass and her hormones being kicked into overdrive, she was not going to make this easy for Sam at all. Her phone buzzed, and it was a text from Sam.

 **Mercy, please call me, it's been two days now. I really want to talk to you. ~Sam I Am**

She refused to text him back, her focus today was her show. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and headed towards the stage for soundcheck. She was walking around the corner, and heard her male dancers all talking, and something clicked in her head. It was one of those angel devil on the shoulder moments, **don't you do this Mercedes, you and Sam need to work this out.** Then the devil popped up, **girl, that man disrespected you, he needs to be taught a lesson.** You know who won right? Mercedes pulled out her phone, called Sam, and stuck the phone back in her pocket. She was going to "accidentally on purpose" butt dial Sam. Sure it was petty, but that was the mood she was in right now. Once the call was connected, she sauntered over to the guys with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys, what you all talking about over here?"

Sam was lying in the bed, hoping Mercedes would call him back. When his phone rang, he smiled seeing her face pop on his screen, he quickly answered. "Mercy...baby…hello?" But she wasn't answering. Then he heard her voice, but she wasn't talking to him.

"Hey Cedes…" They all said, but Jay started speaking for the group. "We were just talking about how much fun we had the other night, and how concerned we were for you."

"Mercedes!" Sam tried to get her attention, but it was no use. He thought about hanging up, but hearing the guys she was talking to intrigued him, and he wanted to know what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes hearing them talk about how much fun they had the other night. _That fucker!_

She didn't want to talk about the latter part of the evening, she wanted Sam to hear about the fun part. "Yeah we did have a good time, I never danced so much in my life. I was glad to have such amazing dance partners" She giggled and was blatantly flirting.

"I'm glad to see you're looking better." Rick chimed in, but he was a notorious flirt, and he couldn't stop himself from flirting a little bit, "But you always look good."

Mercedes giggled, "Oh Ricky, you are such a charmer. I'll take the compliment though."

 _The fuck! Was she flirting back with this clown?_ Sam was losing it with every word he heard. "Mercedes!"

Sergio piped in, "I like that outfit Cedes, you working it." He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"You do?" Mercedes did a spin for them, "I just got these pants, I like the fit of them." She knew hearing another man compliment her body would piss Sam off.

"Oh yeah, they fit perfectly…." He bit his bottom lip taking in how the pants hugged her ass.

She had to put the icing on the cake, "Oh Serg, you can't look at me like that, I'm a married woman, and I know my husband would not appreciate you looking at me like that." She giggled.

Sergio shrugged his shoulders, "Well luckily for me, he's not here."

 _I'm going to kick his punk ass the minute I see him._ Sam was seeing red, and he couldn't stand to hear another word, so he hung up the phone. "AAARRRGGGHHH! How could she do this to me?" He didn't know what to feel right now, he was mad, angry, pissed, but the most he felt was hurt. A single tear rolled down his face. "I can't lose her."

Mercedes was tired of this game, and she actually was starting to feel bad, so she was going to end this. "You guys are crazy, I got to go, but I'll see you guys out there." She quickly walked away, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She saw Sam hung up, and looked at the log to see he was definitely listening. The one thing she didn't expect was for her to feel bad, she did it on purpose, and she got the result she wanted….right? Wrong, she did something that she said she would never do, and that was deliberately hurt Sam. As mad as she was at him, she still loved him, and she never wanted to hurt him. She sighed and called him back, but it went to voicemail.

 _Sam, call me back, I'm ready to talk now._

Sam listened to the voicemail, and shook his head, "Now I'm not." And he deleted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show, Mercedes was in her hotel room, and she had called Sam a couple more times, but she continued to get his voicemail. She knew she messed up big time, and now she needed to figure out how to fix it. She heard a knocking on her door, and she schlepped over to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw it was Santana and Quinn. She opened the door, "Hey guys." She stepped back to let them in, "What do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Quinn and Santana had been concerned about Mercedes since that incident at the club. They had a few discussions about it, because they both noticed something off about her, and now they were here to air their concern to her. Santana spoke up first.

"We need to talk girl, and you are going to be straight up honest with us, because we are not going to take any bullshit tonight."

Mercedes was a little taken back by the tone she was receiving from Santana, "Okay, but what bullshit have I been giving you?"

Quinn sat down, and crossed her leg, smoothing down her skirt, "We want to know what's going on with you, and don't say nothing, because we know it's something."

"You were acting weird at the club, dancing around like a woman possessed." Santana stated, "And then you get sick, what was that?"

"We know you weren't drinking, because we saw you never had a drink all night." Quinn said.

Mercedes didn't like this line of questioning, she tried not to stand out, but she knew when she got sick, that put all the attention on her. "Look ladies, I know you're concerned about me, and I do appreciate that, but I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" Santana spat out, "You're pregnant!"

Mercedes eyes bugged out of her head, and she couldn't believe Santana knew that, "H-How did you know?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed it." She sat back with a smirk on her face.

Quinn laughed, "Good one Tana. Now you are going to tell us what you and Sam are fighting about?"

"Come on, there is no way you knew about that from the other night." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"No…" Quinn said, "We knew about that, because Sam called Puck and told him. We were just waiting for you to come to us."

Mercedes sighed, "I just wanted to deal with this on my own, and not burden you guys with my drama."

"Are you serious Cedes?" Santana said rolling her eyes, "We're your girls, and you know we will always be here for you. There's no such thing as burdening us. Now are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Mercedes was actually glad to get this off her chest. She told them everything about how Sam set himself back by deviating from the physical therapist's program. And how he continued to treat her like she was the enemy. She told them about what he said about how she treats him like a baby, and how she said she was not going to do that ever again.

Quinn and Santana listened patiently as she told them everything, and they were so mad at Sam for treating their girl like that. But they knew Mercedes really well, and they knew she didn't take this lying down. "So what did you do Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to get Sam back for what he did?" Santana replied, "And don't say not talk to him, because I am not going to believe that's all you did."

Mercedes sat back on the bed, and let out a sigh, "Well…"

"I knew you did something…" Quinn said.

"I kinda butt dialed him on purpose, and made sure he heard me talking to some of the dancers."

Santana's eyes widened, "Talking or flirting?"

Mercedes dropped her head, and in a weak voice, "Flirting."

"CEDES!" Quinn huffed, "You know how possessive Sam is over you, and you know that is the one thing that drives him out of his mind. Please tell me you talked to him."

"I tried to call him, but it keeps going to voicemail." She said sadly, "I think I hurt him bad this time." She felt the tears coming again.

"Oh Cedes, don't cry." Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes shoulders, "I'm sure Sam will come around, I mean he knows you guys are having a baby, so he has to let this go."

The color drained from Mercedes face, and Santana looked at her.

"You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head, "I didn't have a chance." The tears were falling rapidly at this point. "Every time we talked, we ended up arguing. I didn't think it was the right time to tell him."

"You have to tell him Cedes, you can't keep this from him." Quinn said.

"I know, you think I don't know that, but how am I going to tell him, when he won't even talk to me?" Mercedes had enough, and she just got up and locked herself in the bathroom, and cried.

Quinn and Santana both knew this was bigger than what they could do, so it was time to bring in the big guns. They both pulled out their phones, and moved to opposite sides of the room.

Santana dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

Quinn dialed another number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello Mama J….." Santana said.

"Hello Mama Evans…" Quinn said.

"We have a problem…" They said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had past and Mercedes and Sam still haven't talked. She was done calling him, only to be sent to voicemail. She decided that she was going to focus on her and her tour, and deal with Sam once she made it home. It was like she turned off her Sam switch and flipped on her diva switch 24/7. Everyone on the tour noticed it too, she was not as social as she was before, and she stayed more to herself, and rehearsed a lot. They finally left LA and was now in Seattle Washington, and Mercedes was in her hotel room, looking out her window. She had a perfect view of the Space Needle, and she wanted to go there so bad, but she knew there was no time to go, so she let that thought go. She looked out for a few more minutes, before she heard someone knocking at her door. She sighed, she didn't want to be disturbed, but apparently someone didn't get the memo. "Coming…" She made her way to the door and opened it, and her eyes went wide. "Mom!"

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! These two are a hot mess, but now that the big guns were called in, hopefully they will help these two get their acts together. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always, let me know what you think, good bad or indifferent!**_


	13. Bringing In The Big Guns

_**A/N: So yes I'm back again, all because of the reviews I got, asking me not to make you wait too long for the update, and with a little time on my hands I got this chapter together. The moms are here and they are not holding back! I hope you all enjoy this verbal whooping Sam and Mercedes are about to get for being so silly. :) As always I want to thank my beta Zeejack, for getting this back to me so quickly, and all your amazing feedback. You know I value your opinion very highly. Thanks for being a great friend. Now enough talking, go read! Happy Reading.**_

 **MUCH LOVE**

 *****DISCLAIMER***I own nothing, and please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mercedes stepped back to let her mom in. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I am a bit surprised."

Maxine walked inside Mercedes' hotel room on a mission, and that was to get her marriage back on track. "Baby girl I am indeed happy to see you, but this is not a pleasure call, we have some serious business to talk about."

Mercedes instantly got worried, "Is everything alright? Is dad okay? Is it Marcus?"

Maxine shook her head, "No, everybody is fine, the business I want to discuss is you and Sam acting like fools around here. Now I know I taught you better than this."

As relief washed over her knowing her family was fine, confusion set in, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I talked to Santana and she told me everything. About Sam's set back, and you and your petty behavior. Now what in the hell is your problem? Are you trying to get a divorce?"

 _I am going to kill Santana! How dare she tell my mother on me, what am I, 12?_ "Mom, this is just a fight, Sam and I will get through it."

Maxine pursed her lips, "Oh really? When was the last time you talked to him?"

She sighed, knowing this was so much bigger than just a mild misunderstanding between them. "It's been a few days."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No mom, I'm not okay with that, but what can I do when he won't talk to me?"

"And who's fault is that? You hurt that man, and you did it deliberately, that's wrong Mercedes, and you know it."

Mercedes dropped her head, this felt like she was a little girl again, getting scolded by her mother. "I know mom, and I felt so bad about it afterwards, and I tried to call him, but he's not talking to me. I was just so hurt by all the mean things he said to me, and then for him to set himself back because he was too stubborn to listen to Kevin, that just pissed me off so much. I was angry, and I know that's not an excuse, but it's all I got right now."

Maxine shook her head, "Mercedes, I know you were hurt by the mean things Sam said, and he was dead wrong for saying those things, because he hurt himself, and not you. So he should have never said those things, but you missy were dead wrong. You purposely played with his emotions, and on his insecurities. You know how he is about guys flirting with you, and you made it so he could hear that, that's low Mercedes."

As bad as Mercedes was feeling before, her mother just came in and made her feel even lower. She knew the game she was playing with Sam was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. Her feelings were hurt, and she wanted to make him feel as bad as he made her feel. She laid back on the bed, "I know I was wrong mama, and I want to apologize, but he won't talk to me."

"Then you need to make him talk to you." Maxine walked over and sat next to her on the bed, "Look baby, you and Sam are married now, and you can't play these high school games anymore. Marriage is a whole new ballgame, and you have to play by those rules. Now you told me and your father that Sam was the love of your life, is that still true?"

"Of course it's true mom." Mercedes was shocked she even had to ask that.

"Well if it's still true, then you need to grow up, and act like a wife and not a hurt girlfriend. You can walk away from a boyfriend, but a husband is a different story. You stood before God and all of your family and friends, vowing to love, honor, and respect Sam, and frankly Mercedes, you have broken those vows. You disrespected him by making him listen to you flirt with other men, and you didn't honor your commitment to him. Now is Sam free and clear? Hell No! He too disrespected you, but you have to be responsible for your actions. Think about this, if Sam did to you, what you did to him, how would you feel? If you are still committed to this relationship, then you have to make this right, and fast. Did you bring the box like I told you?"

Mercedes felt the tears roll down her cheek, her mother was not holding back and it was clear that she was right. What she did was wrong and petty, and she hurt the love of her life. She has to live with that, and make it right, but first she was going to have to get Sam to talk to her. She knew that if she heard Sam flirting with another girl, she would cut his balls off and feed it to him. She heard her mother ask about the box, and she nodded, "Yes ma'am I brought it."

"Have you gone through it?"

She shook her head, "No…"

Maxine did a face palm, "Girl, you need to go through that box, and remember why you fell in love with Sam in the first place, then you will figure out how to fix this mess you and he made. I told you to make that box for reasons like this, and you need to do what I told you to do. Now get your butt up and go get that box."

Mercedes knew arguing with her mother was futile, so she did what she said, and went to get the box. Once she retrieved it, she went back to the bed and looked at her mom.

"What are you looking at me for, open it!" Maxine demanded.

Mercedes cracked a slight smile and opened the box, and the first thing she saw was the book Sam drew for her on Valentine's day. She opened it, and saw the very first picture was a portrait of them dancing at their junior prom, and she instantly started to tear up. The memories that flooded her mind were nothing but good memories of their life together. She continued to flip through, and memories of them in New York, and then Chicago. Their senior prom, and going to college together. All the laughs they shared, and the love they made. Those thoughts made her blush, and miss him even more. She had to admit, her mother knew what she was talking about when she told her to make a box of memories, because it really did help to remember the good times. Because during the fight, your mind is consumed with the fight, you forget about all the good in that person. A quick reminder is a great thing. She went through all the memories she collected over the years, and after she was done, she looked at her mom, "I got to go get my man back."

Maxine clapped her hands together, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"But…" Mercedes sighed, "I have a show tonight."

"Don't worry baby girl, you will have time to get your man back, but you still have to work." Maxine smirked.

Mercedes caught that look, "What's that look about? Do you know something?"

Maxine shook her head, "What look? There was no look." She looked down at her watch, "Oh would you look at the time, I got to run." She jumped up and grabbed her purse.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Mercedes was beyond confused.

"Oh no baby, I got to go, I got my own husband to get home too." She wrapped her up in a big hug, "I love you baby girl, always remember that. And also remember that Sam is your husband, and he deserves respect, as well as your love. He is a good man baby, and he has made you smile for a long time. Your father and I love him like a son, because he made you a better version of you, and we will always be grateful to him for that. Just trust in the love that you two share." She kissed her cheek and headed to the door.

Mercedes shook her head, knowing that she had to change things between she and Sam. "I really wish you could stay, but I understand that you can't. And I will take all your advice mom, thank you so much for coming and setting me straight. I love you so much." She thought about what her mom said, Sam did make her a better version of herself, and she owed it to him and their marriage to fix this.

"You know I will always be here to keep you on the straight and narrow." She smiled and with one last hug, she headed out the door and back to the airport. Once she was in her cab, she pulled out her phone and texted Mary;

 **Got her together, hope things are going as planned with that son of yours. ~ Max**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile in Chicago**

Sam had just got out the shower, and heard the doorbell ring. "Damn, this always happens." He grabbed a pair of shorts and headed downstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted with a not so happy mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Mary didn't even wait to be invited in, she brushed past Sam, and headed straight to the bedroom. "Come with me Sam...now!"

 _Shit! This is not going to be good._ Sam followed her to the bedroom, "So what's this about mom?"

Mary went to the closet and pulled out Sam's luggage and threw it on the bed, "This is about how stupid you and Mercedes are being right now. And I for one am not going to sit back and watch you ruin the best thing in your life." She grabbed a few shirts and threw them in the suitcase. "What the hell were you thinking not going on that tour?"

Sam sighed, he didn't know how much she knew, but by the sound of things, she knew a lot, and he knew he was in trouble. "I wanted to focus on my recovery mom."

"Bullshit Sam, you know you could have done that with Mercedes on that tour. You decided not to go so you wouldn't have someone watching over you, and you could do your own thing, and look where that has gotten you." She continued to pack more of his clothes in his suitcase. "Now what I don't understand is why you decided it was a good idea to talk to Mercedes like she did something wrong to you." She stopped packing for a second and glared at him.

Listening to his mother blast him was not what Sam thought was going to happen today, and it sure as hell didn't make him feel good. Apparently she knew it all, and he was going to have to explain himself. "Mom, I know what I did was stupid, and wrong. I should have followed Kevin's program, but I just wanted to get back on the field sooner, and yes it backfired on me, and I have to deal with that, and I will." He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Now to answer your question, why I talked to Mercy that way, I really don't have an answer to that. It was stupid, and I was wrong. And I tried to talk to her about it, but then the stupid pictures of her and that guy came out, and she didn't even try to deny them, she made light of them, and that pissed me off, so we ended up arguing again." He got pissed just thinking about that day, he hated fighting with her, but that's all they seemed to be doing lately.

Mary walked over to Sam and folded her arms in front of him, "If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you, then you can forget it. You caused this Sam by being a stubborn ass! And I know you come by that naturally, you are an Evans man." She shook her head, "Every action has a reaction, and your action of setting yourself back caused you to react to Mercedes in such a deplorable way, she in turned acted in an even more deplorable way." She took a calming breath and sat next to Sam, "Look son, I know you were hurt by everything that happened to you, and seeing Mercedes on the road, having fun with other guys around her had to sting a lot, but do you really think Cedes would ever cheat on you?"

Sam sighed, and thought about it for a moment, "No mom, I know she would never cheat on me."

"So you knew there was nothing going on in those pictures."

"I just wanted to hear it from her."

"She was mad at you baby, you told her to walk away from you...do you know the kind of pain that must have caused her? Now don't get me wrong, what she did was dead wrong and she needs to apologize to you for that."

"She was flirting with other guys mom, I heard her on the phone." He could feel the lump forming in his throat. "I don't think she even knew she called me.

"I know Sam, and that was wrong, but she knew she called you. She wanted you to feel the hurt that she felt when you told her to leave."

Sam's eyes bugged out his head, "SHE KNEW? AND SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE." He was beyond pissed, "How could she do that to me?"

Mary put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Sam, look I am not going to defend her actions, she was dead wrong, but you are not blameless in this. Now you do have the right to be upset about this, but you need to discuss that with your wife. Not talking to her is not going to solve anything, and you definitely need to fix this mess you both made."

"I don't know how to fix it mama, I just can't bring myself to talk to her."

Mary got up and threw some underwear in the bag, and his shoes. She closed it up and looked at him, "That's why I'm here!" She pulled the suitcase off the bed, "Answer me this, do you still love Mercedes?"

"Yes mama, I love her more than anything." Sam said with no hesitation

"Well now it's time for you to act like it!" She went and grabbed the photo album Mercedes gave Sam, and handed it to him, "This is the woman you came to your father and I all those years ago after Junior prom, and said you found your soulmate. Now of course we were a little skeptical due to your track record, but once we saw the two of you together, we knew she was the one. She made you want to be better, not just for her, but for yourself, and we will forever be grateful to her for that. And I'm sorry son, but I am not going to sit around and watch you two ruin a good thing. You both deserve each other; you can't inflict your brand of crazy on two other people." She chuckled at her joke.

Sam laughed, he knew she was telling the truth, and he and Mercy were meant for each other. He couldn't picture his life without her, and he didn't want to. He smiled looking through the photo album, allowing the memories to flood his brain. He showed the picture of them in LA, to his mom, "We looked so happy here." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I miss her mom, and I should have gone on tour with her."

"It's not too late Sam." She got up, "Get dressed!"

Sam looked at her confused, "Why? Where am I going?"

"You're going to fix this!" She pulled him up, and pushed him towards his closet. "You and Mercedes have got to give me grandbabies and I am not going to wait forever for that to happen, so go make this right with your wife."

Sam grabbed some pants and a shirt, "Wait mom, I need to book a flight."

Mary grabbed her purse and pulled out a plane ticket to Seattle, "I got you covered, your flight leaves in three hours, so we need to get going so you don't get caught in security."

"You've thought of everything huh?" He laughed and continued to get dressed, "You were sure I was going to go huh?"

She folded her arms, "Oh there was no doubt in my mind you were going to go, even if I had to drag you out of here, you were going to go."

Sam finished getting dressed, and as blunt as his mother was, he knew she was right, and he needed to go make this right. He grabbed his IPod, and suitcase, and headed towards the door, "Thank you mom, for everything. I needed to hear all of that to get my head out my ass, and go get my woman."

"That's what mothers are for baby. I don't like to meddle…"

Sam gave her a _yeah right_ look.

"Okay, I don't like to meddle a lot." She corrected, "But I couldn't sit by and watch you and Cedes go down this path. I've been there, done that, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes your father and I made. You are married now son, and you have to grow up. These childish games the two of you are playing are not only silly, but dangerous to a marriage. You are her protector, and she is your support, you both need fulfill your roles in this marriage, you feel me?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah mom, I feel you." She was 100% right about everything she was saying, and this needed to be over between he and Mercy. "Well come on mom, we have to get to the airport and get to Seattle so I can get my Mercy back."

"You have to go to Seattle, I'm going back to Lima. I have my own husband to get back too." She smiled, as they walked out of the house and into the car she rented. "Besides, I left your dad home alone with Stevie and Stacy…nuff said."

Sam laughed, he knew his dad was probably going crazy with those two. "Okay mom, let's get to the airport then." They drove off, and the ride was comfortably silent for a while, until Sam spoke, "Mom, do you think she will forgive me?"

"I know she will, she just needs to see that you still want her just as bad as she wants you. What you did was make her feel guilty for having to work, and that's not fair Sam. When you were off playing in your first season, and she was back in LA, did she ever make you feel guilty for going to the NFL?"

Sam sighed, and shook his head, "No, not ever…"

"So you throwing her being on tour while you're hurt was a low blow. You just have to talk to her. Let her know how you feel, but also listen to how she's feeling. This is going to be a hard conversation between you two, but you both need to talk to each other, not yell. And also listen to each other, you guys will figure it out."

They pulled up at the airport twenty minutes later, and Sam grabbed his bags, "Thanks again mom, I love you so much."

Mary smiled and blew him a kiss, "I love you too Sam, give my love to Cedes."

"I will mom, and thank you again." He blew her a kiss and headed inside the airport.

Mary did a fist pump in the air and pulled out her phone, to text Maxine;

 **My son is handled, and on his way to make it right! We are good girl! ~ Mary**

A few minutes later, she heard her phone buzz, and it was Maxine;

 **That we are, but that's way we are the big guns! ~ Max**

Mary smiled, and sped off towards Lima, she was going to get back home to her family before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The show was great, and Mercedes was glad it was over, she needed to try to get in touch with Sam again. She called earlier, but it went straight to voicemail, like it was off or something. That didn't sit well with her spirit, but she had to focus on the show. Now she was back in her hotel, and she called again, but got the same result, this time she was worried. Lord is something wrong? What if he hurt himself again, but more seriously this time? She started to panic, and she left him another message.

 _Sam, please call me back, I need to hear your voice and know that you're okay. Baby please, I'm sorry and I miss you, just call me back, please._

She had enough of sitting around waiting, she was going home and find out what was going on with her man. She would just let everyone know that she would meet them in Portland on show day, but for now, she had to see about her man. She grabbed her purse and keys, and headed towards the door. She swung it open to see Sam standing there with his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door. "Sam…"

"Hey Mercy." Sam said with a smile on his face.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! The mom's came in and regulated! I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to let me know how you felt about it, good, bad, or indifferent. So up next we are going to have an all Samcedes chapter, and all the cards are going to be put on the table.**_


	14. Relationship Goals

**_A/N: I know, I know, I'm late, but I had to recharge my brain for a few days, but I'm back! I hope you guys like this update, and how far Samcedes have come. I want to thank my beta Zeejack for getting this back to me so quickly, and making this story readable. You are the best, and I appreciate you so much. I am not going to ramble, but I hav to thank all the ones that review, favorite, and follow this story! Now go on...get to reading...oh yeah, Happy Reading!_**

 ** _MUCH LOVE_**

 ** _***DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human._**

 _Mercedes sighed, she'd had enough of sitting around waiting, she was going home and find out what was going on with her man. She would let everyone know that she would meet them in Portland on show day, but for now, she had to see about her husband. She grabbed her purse and keys, and headed towards the door. She swung it open to see Sam standing there with his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door. "Sam…"_

" _Hey Mercy." Sam said with a smile on his face._

"I was just about to come see you." Mercedes said with a small smile.

"Well now you don't have to waste a trip, I'm here." Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "So are you going to let me in, or should we just talk in the hall?"

She laughed, and stepped aside, "Sorry, I'm still just shocked that you're here, but please come in." She followed him into the suite. "So, how was your flight?" She didn't really know where to start this conversation, so she went with small talk.

It was an awkward moment, and Sam could feel the tension between them, and he hated that. This was not how their marriage was supposed to be, and he was going to try to fix it. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, "The flight was fine, I was glad I was in first class, it had a lot more room for this arm of mine to not get bumped."

She smiled, "How is your shoulder doing?"

"It's doing good; Kevin is happy with my progress again." Sam replied. "How's the tour going?"

"It's good, I think we finally got our rhythm, and worked all the kinks out." She stated, "Mike and Sean have worked so hard on this show and I am so grateful for the both of them."

Sam was glad that everything was going well on the tour, she deserved something good to happen to her. She has worked so hard on her tour and album, all the world needed to hear and see how talented she was. "That's great Mercy, I'm glad they are both here with you to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yeah…" She nodded, "but I'd really rather have you here with me." She figured it was time they dove right into this conversation, rather than continue to beat around the bush.

Hearing her comment, let him know it was time to put all their cards on the table. "I know you would, and I should have come with you, but I was being selfish." Sam sat on the sofa, and patted the spot next to him and smiled when she took it. "I want to start this off by saying I'm so sorry Mercy for treating you the way I have ever since I got injured. I know you were just trying to be there for me, and you did everything I needed and more. I was wallowing in self-pity thinking about not playing football, and I took it out on you, and for that I am sorry. I have never been in this position before, and I handled it completely wrong."

"Why Sam? What did I do to make you say such mean things to me?" This was a question that she needed to know the answer to, it had been on her mind for a long time. She was trying not to cry, but the second he apologized, she couldn't hold back.

Her question, and the look in her eyes had Sam ready to cry. "Honestly Mercy, I was jealous of the fact that I may never be able to play the sport I love again, and watching you getting ready for your tour and doing what you love, just messed with me in my head. I know it was wrong and you never flaunted your career in my face, or made me feel low for not being able to do mine, but I was jealous." Even saying it out loud sounded stupid to him, but that's the feeling he was dealing with. "I know now that it was dumb, and I want to make this right between us."

Mercedes never realized the emotional distress this injury could cause, but it was apparent now that it caused a lot. Not that she would ever play down her success for anybody, but it made her understand more how her being successful could bother him. "Sam, I want things to be right for us as well, and I know that the injury made you feel a type of way about me, but you have to know that no matter what you do in your life, as far as a career, I will always be here for you. Football is great, and I want you to be able to play it for as long as you want to play it, but if for whatever reason, you're not playing it, I will be there for you."

"I know you will Mercy and I never doubted that, deep down. But I think that I let things get in my head that weren't true, and I dwelled on it." He was embarrassed to say that, but he knew he needed to put it all on the table. "I never should have made you feel guilty about your career, because you never did that to me, and again I'm sorry. I support you baby, in all you do. And I only want the absolute best for you, always." He was very sincere in what he was saying, and he hoped she saw that.

Everything Sam was saying was everything she needed to hear from him. Mercedes could feel the anger that she'd felt disappearing from her heart. This was the man she married, and she was so glad to see him back again. "I accept your apology Sam and I know that this was a lot for you to deal with, and with my tour happening, the timing was horrible, but we can't let this make us act this way. I love you Sam and I only want the best for you." She gave him a warm mile, but then it faltered realizing that she still needed to apologize to him for the things she did. Grabbing his hands in hers, she looked into his eyes, "I need to apologize to you too Sam." She took a deep breath, "When I called you, I did that on purpose, and made you listen to me flirting with my dancers." She could see the change in his eyes, "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I was just so mad at you, and I allowed my frustrations to cloud my logical behavior."

Sam took his hands out of hers, this was the one thing that happened between them, that really upset him. "Mercy, I know you were mad at me, and I understand that completely, but what you did hurt me to the core. What you did was use every insecurity I had and threw them right into my face." His voice was calm, and he refused to yell but he had to let her know how much she hurt him. "I would never do that to you, no matter how mad I was."

She was sobbing at this point, the hurt in his eyes was the worst, because she knew she caused it. "Sam, I'm so sorry, I know what I did was wrong, and I wish I could go back in time to change that, but since I can't, all I can do is beg you to forgive me, and know that it will never happen again."

Sam knew she was sincerely sorry for what she did, and with everything he did, he really didn't have that much room to hold it against her. He pulled her in his arms, "Stop crying baby, you know how much I hate seeing you cry." He wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know you were angry, and I'm sorry that I pushed you to that point."

"That's no excuse Sam…" She interrupted, "I was wrong."

"Yes you were…" He agreed, "but so was I, and if I wasn't such an ass to you, then you wouldn't have reacted that way. So we were both wrong, and we both realize it."

All she could do was nod and agree with him. They were both wrong and now that they were acknowledging their wrongness, she knew they were going to be able to move on from this. "Sam, can we move on from this please? Because I am so tired of fighting with you. I miss talking to you."

Sam moved her onto his lap, "That's exactly what I want to do babe. I miss talking to you too. I think we have argued enough for a lifetime."

Mercedes leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly, "But babe, if we don't argue…. how would we ever get the chance to make up."

Sam noticed that glint in her eye, and knew what that meant. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss, "You know what Mercy, you're absolutely right."

With that one kiss, it turned into something heated rather quickly, and neither one objected to that at all. They continued to make out for quite a while, before Sam knew what he had to do. Kissing Mercedes lightly on the lips Sam got up, extending his hand to her, and once she accepted it, he led her into the room.

Once inside, Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving her mark behind.

Groaning at the feel of Mercedes kissing his neck Sam hissed as she marked him. Turning his head, he captured her lips, licking and sucking on her plump lips.

Mercedes smiled softly as Sam stopped her in front of the bed, and they stared at each other for a minute. She was looking into his eyes, and she was rendered breathless at how gorgeous he was, "You are beautiful you know that." She had never called a man beautiful, but that was the only word she could think of to describe him. With everything that had gone on between them, it was as if she was seeing again for the first time. She missed him, and she was going to enjoy being with him again.

"No Mercy, you are beautiful." Sam wanted to say more but the words wouldn't come. His eyes continued to trace her face, burning every feature into his brain. This feeling between them was so intense, and he wanted to remember every detail about this moment. He blinked in surprise feeling her tug on the hem of his shirt.

She reached down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up. She smiled as he lifted his arms to make it easier for her to take it off.

Raising his arms Sam bent down so that Mercedes could pull the shirt over his head. He watched as she dropped it to the floor, her eyes dark with lust.

Mercedes started kissing down Sam's chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue. She made her way all the way down his chest, kissing every inch of his skin. When she made it to his pants, she unbuttoned his pants, "Why don't we get rid of these…" She giggled.

Quickly pushing off his jeans Sam quirked an eyebrow, "It seems one of us is over dressed." He looked down at his boxer briefs and over at Mercedes. "I think I need to change that." Fingering the straps to her sun dress he ran his fingertips up and down her arm, watching the goose bumps form on her silky skin. "So damn soft…" Spinning Mercedes around, Sam unzipped her slowly, kissing the soft skin as it was exposed to his touch. Letting the dress fall to the floor he bent down, taking her shoes off, pressing kisses along thighs and legs. Standing Sam took a deep breath, Mercedes was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was so glad she was his wife.

They were standing there in just their underwear, and it was something so sexy about the way they undressed each other, but not rushing anything, it was as if they both wanted to prolong this moment, and Mercedes knew that was true for her. She never took her eyes off of him, when she started to remove his underwear, and when he was standing before her fully naked, she licked her lips, smiled, "Like I said, beautiful."

Something about Mercedes undressing him had Sam turned on even more, but the look in her eyes and her calling him beautiful made his cheeks turn red. Taking his time Sam began to remove her lacy bra and panties, whispering softly in her ear. "You're perfection, pure perfection." Touching her gently he worshipped her body with his eyes as he pulled the last barriers away, leaving her bare to his eyes and touch.

Sam was so gentle with her tonight, they were taking things so slow, and she didn't mind that at all, it was an amazing feeling having him touch her the way he was. She moaned as his fingers grazed her skin as he removed the rest of her underwear. With every touch, she felt tingles all over. Her body was yearning for more, "Please Sam, I need you baby…" She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care, Sam was all she wanted, all she needed.

"You have me Mercy…you have me…" Sam helped her on the bed, kissing her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips. The need to burn her scent and taste into his brain had Sam kissing and licking his way ever so slowly down her body. Giving her breasts the proper attention had his dick harder than ever. Mercedes's nipples were hard as he swirled his tongue around them, biting gently on the sweet tasting buds. Moving lower Sam dipped his tongue in her navel, licking the tiny dent. Mercedes' mewls and whimpers of pleasure made the journey down her body and to her glistening mound even more satisfying. "Open up Mercy" Spreading her legs wider Sam settled between her thighs, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. Sliding one finger up and down her wet pussy lips he collected her juices, licking his finger he moaned, "Fuck you taste good." Gently opening her folds Sam licked her from top to bottom and back again, humming at her sweet taste. Wasting no time, he began to flick his tongue over her clit, teasing the sensitive nub. Slipping one then another finger into her tight pussy he began to pump to the rhythm of the flicks of his tongue on her clit.

Sam gave Mercedes everything and more of what she wanted, his tongue was magical, and he had her speaking a language she had never spoken before. She gripped the sheets, as Sam continued to devour her pussy, "Oh Fuck baby…right there, don't stop…please!"

Flattening his tongue Sam gave her long licks, between full mouth kisses on her pussy, shoving his tongue as far as he could into her core, licking her walls.

She had her fingers through his hair, and was grinding her hips in his mouth. She could feel herself about to fall apart, "I'm about to cum baby…shit!" Before her words were out good, her body began to shake, and she was screaming his name out, "Sam!"

"Cum Mercy, cum on my tongue." Pulling his fingers from her pussy Sam sucked hard on her clit, as her juices began to squirt into his mouth. French kissing Mercedes' pussy Sam lapped up every trace of her creame, his dick twitching hard from the taste of her sweet juices.

Mercedes thought for a moment she was going to pass out, as Sam continued to eat her pussy through her climax. She always came hard with Sam, but this time was way more intense. She fell into a fit of giggles when he finally came up for air. "Oh My God baby, you were like an animal!"

Licking his lips Sam crawled up her body, planting kisses and little nips along the way. "You taste so good; you make me greedy for your honey."

She laughed, and then pulled him down for a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips was one of the sexiest things ever. "I taste good on your lips."

"You taste even better on my tongue" Shifting to get comfortable Sam licked his lips, slapping her ass once she was across his lap. "

Mercedes kissed Sam again, rolling him on his back and straddling him, "It's my turn to have some fun too."

"By all means, do what you want…" His voice trailed off at the feel of her lips against his skin. "Shit…"

She smirked and started kissing down his chest, all the way down to his hard cock. She licked her lips and dove right in, licking up and down his shaft. She massaged his balls as she slid his cock fully in her mouth, she missed the way he tasted.

Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Fuck…your mouth feels good wrapped around my dick." Mercedes' soft hand on his balls combined with her mouth on his cock had him thrusting his hips.

Mercedes was so glad she didn't have a gag reflex when she took him as deep as possible. What didn't fit, she stroked with her hands, and feeling him getting harder in her hands turned her on so much. She could feel him ready to cum, and she was not going to stop until she had him shooting his seed in her mouth. "Cum for me baby, just let go for your Mercy."

The head of his dick hitting the back of Mercedes' throat drew a loud moan from him, "FUUCCKK!" It was taking everything Sam had in him not to fuck her mouth like he would her pussy, but there was no way he would ever hurt her. Keeping his thrusts shallow he held Mercedes head tightly. "Suck my dick Mercy…" Sam could feel his balls tightening letting him know he wasn't going to last much longer. His back arching off the bed, Sam growled as he flooded her mouth with his cum.

Mercedes made sure to take every drop of him that he offered to her, "You taste delicious…" She smirked as she stroked him back to life. She liked seeing the look of satisfaction on his face, it made her feel so powerful and sexy. "So I guess you liked it huh?"

"Like is too mild of a word, for what you made me feel." Sam smirked, "Mercy you got one hell of a gifted mouth, but I've known that for quite a while." He smirked as his dick twitched and hardened once again as Mercedes continued to stroke him.

Mercedes giggled, as she saw his dick getting hard yet again, she straddled his lap once again. She guided his dick to her entrance and then slowly sank down on it. Her eyes instantly rolled in the back of her head, and her breath hitched as he filled her to the hilt, "Oh God yes…."

"Damn…you're so tight…" Sam grabbed her hips, steadying Mercedes on his lap. He slapped her ass, "Ride me…ride this dick" Watching her breasts bounce up and down as she slid up and down on his cock made Sam harder than ever. His eyes moved to her face, she was so beautiful, he needed to be closer to her. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her hips, his forehead pressed against hers as he thrust up into her.

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck when he sat up, they were looking each other in the eyes, and everything about this felt so intimate, this was the closeness that she was missing. She continued to slowly move up and down on his dick, her moans getting louder, and louder. "Yes Sam, right there…Oh fuck I'm close baby."

"Cum for me…come for your baby…" Sam could feel her walls tightening around his cock. Reaching down between them he strummed her clit, "Let go Mercy, cum for me…"

She held on to him as tight as she could, as her body began to shake out of control, and she was screaming so loud. She was spraying his dick with her juices, as his name was rolling off of her lips, "Sam!" She loved that he was making her feel this amazing.

Not slowing his thrusts Sam continued to pump into Mercedes through her orgasm, hearing her call his name was always a major turn on but this time it was more.

Sam was still thrusting inside her, so she knew he wasn't finished. She climbed off him, and laid on the bed, with her legs spread wide open, "You like what you see baby?" She smirked and motioned for him to come to her.

Growling when she climbed off his lap he quickly caught onto what Mercedes wanted. Licking his lips, Sam grabbed her legs, throwing them on his shoulders. Rubbing his cock head against her clit before sliding back into Mercedes's tight pussy Sam thought about how much the woman lying beneath him meant to him, and that made him want to pleasure her more. So he rolled his hips, burying himself deeper within her tight walls.

Mercedes could not stop the scream that came out of her mouth when Sam entered her again, the pleasure was so amazing. "Oh my God baby! Fuck you feel so good! Harder baby harder." She knew she was going to cum, yet another time, and she was not complaining.

Keeping his strokes hard and deep Sam looked into Mercedes's eyes. _God I love her, and the thought of losing her…_ Blocking every thought from his mind but how good his woman felt beneath him Sam quickened his thrusts. He was not going to focus on the negative, only on the fact that they were here now, and he loved her with all his heart and soul. The familiar tightening of his balls signaled his upcoming release. "Cum with me Mercy…I know you have one more in you…" Pinching lightly on her clit Sam groaned with satisfaction as Mercedes fell apart again, covering his cock with her cream. "Fuck Mercy!" Sam could feel his muscles tensing up like steel as he released stream after stream of cum deep within her body.

Hearing Sam urging her to cum, along with his quickened pace as he thrusted inside of her, her letting go was inevitable. She closed her eyes as she felt her the butterflies in her stomach, and her body began to shake once again. She was cumming so hard, "Sam…FUCK!" She was done, she had no more in her. When Sam came, she was glad that he was able to get his release as well, that made her feel so satisfied. She was holding on to him so tight as they came down from their sexual high together. All she could think about was how bad this argument was, and how now they were here. This was how she wanted their marriage to be, not fighting about silly things, and doing childish things to one another. She loved Sam, and he loved her, that's what was important. She looked over at Sam, and he had his satisfied look on his face, and that always made her smile. "Baby, I love you, please remember that always."

Sam knew they were going to be okay, but being back in her arms gave him a sense of relief that he needed for his own piece of mind. He never wanted things to get this intense between them ever again. He smiled hearing her declare her love to him. He rolled over to face her, and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you too baby, always and forever. This fight was bad, and I don't ever want to fight like this again, but if we do, please don't think that my love for you will ever falter or waver, because that will never happen." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She felt everything he was saying in his kiss, and she knew that they were going to be okay. The kiss was getting heated again, but then Mercedes remembered that she had something to tell Sam, so she pulled away from the kiss. "Wait babe…"

Sam was a bit confused as to why she pulled away from him, "Is something wrong Mercy?"

She caressed his cheek, to reassure him that all was well, "Everything is fine baby, but I need to tell you something." She knew he would be happy to hear the news, and she was actually excited to see his reaction. "Um, you know how we got JC as a compromise for starting a family right?"

The confusion was still evident on Sam's face, "Yeah…" He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was going to let her speak.

"Well…" She continued, "What I didn't want to do, is going to happen anyway. I'm going to have to cut my tour short…" She looked at him to see if he was figuring out what she was trying to tell him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Mercy…are you trying to tell me that you're…." He couldn't get the word to come out of his mouth. He didn't want to be overly excited if she wasn't that thrilled about the idea.

She smiled at him, and put his hand on her stomach, "Yes Sam, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." She could see the hesitation in his eyes, and she needed him to know that she was happy about this as well. "And I could not be happier, we're going to be parents!"

Relief washed all through Sam's entire body hearing that Mercedes was just as excited about this as he was, "You're happy about this?"

"I am baby, I told you I would be."

"Even if you have to cut your tour short?"

"Yes Sam, I can come back to the tour, and actually I will just be postponing the international leg of the tour. My national leg would be coming to an end when I would have to stop, so it's fine." She took his hands in hers, "Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled bright, "So we're having a baby?"

She nodded, and smiled, "Yup, we're having a baby."

Every emotion that Sam was feeling came bursting out of him, and he jumped up on the bed, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He was jumping up and down saying it over and over again, causing Mercedes to laugh so hard. He finally calmed back down, when he felt a little pain in his shoulder, and he remembered that he was still injured. He was not going to let that to dampen his spirits though, this was a huge moment for him. He laid back next to her, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much Mercy."

"I love you too Sam." She replied in between kisses.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He touched her stomach again, it was something he needed to know, "When did you find out?"

Her smile faltered, she didn't know how he was going to react to hearing how long she kept this from him, but she knew she had to tell him the truth. "About a week ago…"

His eyes widened, and he knew instantly that when she called, that was the reason she was calling him. "So when I had my set back, you were going to tell me weren't you?"

She nodded her head, "I wanted you to be more motivated."

He sighed, knowing he screwed up big time, "Mercy, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't Sam…" She put her finger on his lips, "We've already apologized, and forgiven each other, so now we just focus on the future...deal?"

He kissed her fingers, and smiled, "Deal." This was another reason he loved Mercedes so much, she was not going to let them dwell on the negative, when they both said their "I'm sorry" and forgave one another. She was all about leaving the past in the past, and he appreciated that. "So now that you gave me your news, I guess I will give you mine."

She sat up with her brow quirked, "What news?"

"I'm finishing this tour with you." He smiled, hoping that she would be excited about this.

Her mouth flew open, "Are you serious?" This was what she wanted all along, and to hear him say he was coming made her heart melt.

"I am serious baby; I want to do what we talked about. I want to watch you from the side of the stage, and then meet you in your dressing room after the show, butt ass naked!" He shot her a wink.

She giggled and blushed at the thought of her sexy, naked husband waiting for her after every show, "That's all I ever wanted baby!" She pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world."

"That's what I always want to do baby, and if that is what it takes to make you happy, then I'm going to do it."

"But what about your therapy?"

"Kevin agreed to the original deal, and just meet us on the road two days a week."

Mercedes was more than relieved to hear that Sam was still going to stick to his physical therapy, because like him, she also wanted him to get back on the field where he belonged. "This is going to be amazing baby, I'm so happy." She kissed him again, "But, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, and I need my rest. I do have a show tomorrow night."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah you do need your rest, and I am pretty tired myself." He was about to get comfortable and go to sleep, but he felt Mercedes eyes on him, "What?"

She knew her husband better than anything, and she could tell something was wrong with him, and he was not telling her. She looked at his face and realized what was wrong, "Did you bring your pain medication?"

"Yeah I did…"

"So, you need to take them."

"How did you even know?"

"Sam, I have been looking out for you since high school, and I know when something's wrong with you."

That garnered a laugh from him, "That you do…" He got out the bed, went to his suitcase, and grabbed his medicine. He got a bottle of water, walked back to the bed before taking the pills. He looked at Mercedes, "You happy now?"

She smirked, "Yup." She leaned over, giving him a small peck on the lips, "Now, get some rest." She turned over and closed her eyes, "Oh and Sam…"

"Yes Mercy?"

"I love you."

"Forever and Always Mercy."

He cuddled up behind her, and they peacefully fell asleep, knowing that all that drama was behind them, and they had an incredible future to look forward too.

 **A/N: So there you have it, and I hope you enjoyed the rekindling of Samcedes relationship. Up next it will be a small time jump, fun on tour with the happy couple, doctors visits, and a few friends make a visit. Let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent.**


	15. On The Road Again

_**A/N: Sooo...yeah if you're still around, I am here with another update! I am not going to go on and on about RL and writers block. I am just going to say I am going to finish this story, and I only have a few more chapters to go. (I might just have a couple already written) So I hope you still enjoy this story. Thanks as always to my beta Zeejack! You are the best and always keep me motivated. I can't wait to collaborate with you again soon! So thank you to all that follow, favorite, and review this story. It means so much to me! So enough talking, Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing, and please excuse any mistakes, my Beta and I are only human!**

 _ **A Month later**_

Things were looking up for Mercedes and Sam, everything on the tour was going great. Sam was as supportive as ever of Mercedes on her tour, and she was right there with him during his physical therapy, cheering him on, and motivating him. Now that Sam was on the tour, a lot of people that rode the bus before with Mercedes, decided that it would now be best to move to the other bus, because it was becoming a bit uncomfortable. They were not trying to hide their affection towards one another, they embraced it wholeheartedly, and were not ashamed either. They spent most of the ride in their bedroom, making up for lost time, and continuing to celebrate the new edition to their family. They were lying in bed, with their limbs intertwined, after yet another session of lovemaking. Mercedes was drawing hearts and circle on Sam's chest, while he caressed her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, which caused him to look down at her;

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned, sending her a warm smile in return.

"I'm smiling at my amazingly sexy husband, that just rocked my world." She retorted without hesitation. "I could never get tired of the way you make me feel baby."

The smile on Sam's face grew so wide, Mercedes always knew what to say to make him feel like he was the best thing since sliced bread. He kissed her shoulder, "How did I ever get so lucky to have a beautiful, talented, and downright sexy woman to love me? I don't know what I did, but I am so glad I did it, because the love I have for you just continues to grow every day." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "And I don't know how that's even possible."

Mercedes sat up to face him, "Apparently it is possible, because I feel the exact same way about you. And I am not going to question anything, I am just going to love you with all my heart and soul, and rock this until the wheels fall off."

"I pray we are rocking for a very long time then." He added.

"Ain't that the truth." She kissed him deeply, but then remembered something, "Oh, before I forget, we have an appointment to see Dr. Gray next week, but we have to go to Cincinnati, because she is going to be there for a conference and that's the only time I have free."

Sam nodded, "That's cool, we can maybe go hang out with Finn and Sunshine while we're there."

"Already one step ahead of you, I called Sunny, and she insisted we stay with them for at least a night."

"Sounds like a plan then." He smiled, "And for the record, you are always a step ahead of me." He laughed.

She playfully swatted his arm, "Not true, but I am excited about seeing them again, it's been too long."

"Yeah it has, and I can't wait to catch up with them." Silence fell upon them for a minute, before Sam spoke up to ask something he has been wondering about. "Mercy, do you think we will get to find out the sex of the baby this visit?"

She looked up at him again, "I don't think so babe, I mean it's still early in the pregnancy, maybe the next one." She had been thinking about this very thing, "Sam, do you want to know the sex of the baby before or do you want it to be a surprise?"

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that, but he wanted it to be a decision they both made together. "I'm not sure what I want actually. I have been going back and forth about that, and right now, I'm thinking yeah I want to know, but that could change tomorrow."

Mercedes laughed and shook her head, "I know what you mean, I am the same way. I assume since it's our first child, we are super excited about everything, and it's making us super indecisive about things. We have time though to make up our minds, so no need to stress about it now. When the time comes, we'll know what to do."

Sam nodded his head, agreeing with her, "You're right, no need to stress, things will work out when the time comes." He smiled when he saw her starting to yawn, "Close your eyes and rest baby, you and this little one needs the rest." He gently rubbed her belly, "I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

Sleep was creeping up on Mercedes, and hearing Sam telling her to rest, was all she needed. Her eyes closed, and a slight smile crept across her face, "I love you Sam, forever..."

"And always Mercy." Sam kissed her on her forehead, pulled her in closer and held her as tight as he could, before drifting off to sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes and Sam headed into Christ Hospital, where they were going to meet with Dr. Gray. It had been a long night, with the show, and then taking the red eye to Cincinnati that morning. They had only managed a few hours of sleep, but the excitement of finally seeing their baby for the first time was all they needed to get through the day. They were able to make it into the hospital with no one recognizing them, and they were grateful for that. No one outside of their families and closest friends knew about the pregnancy, and they wanted to keep it that way for a while. Once they were inside the office awaiting Dr. Gray's arrival, both Sam and Mercedes were getting anxious.

"Where is she?" Sam huffed, "I thought the appointment was for 9?"

Mercedes smiled and rubbed his hand, to try to get him to calm down, "It is for 9, but you know how it is in doctors' offices, nothing is ever on time." She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them, "Just relax baby, she will be here."

And as if she knew they were talking about her, Dr. Gray walked in, "Hello you two, sorry for my tardiness, this conference is something else, I almost didn't get here, but I told you I would be here, so here I am. Now let's get down to business." She opened her folder, "So it looks like you are about 3 months pregnant…"

Mercedes nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Good, now let's have a look here and see how this little one is doing. Let's get you to lay down, and pull your shirt over your belly."

Mercedes laid back, with the help of Sam, and did as she was told. She shivered feeling the cold gel hit her stomach, "Oh man that's cold."

Dr. Gray gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, they don't have warmers here." She put the wand on her stomach, and started moving it around, "And there's your baby guys." She turned up the monitor so they could hear the heartbeat. "The heartbeat sounds strong, and everything look good."

Sam looked as if he was in a trance, he was hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time, and he was overwhelmed with joy. He didn't even hear anything Dr. Gray said, he couldn't stop staring at the monitor. _I am going to be a father...me, Sam Evans is going to have a little person to take care of._ He said that over and over in his head, like he had to process all this information. He didn't even know he was crying until he felt Mercedes wipe the tears from his eyes. He kissed her hand, "That's our baby Mercy."

The smile on Mercedes face was as bright as the sun, just seeing how Sam was reacting made her so happy. She knew this was something he always wanted, and the fact that she was able to give this to him made her happy. She smiled and nodded, "Yes this is our baby, and I can't wait to watch you be an amazing father."

Dr. Gray continued to check Mercedes, and make sure everything was looking good. "Your pressure is at a great place, and I see no signs of any red flags so far, so keep up the good work Mercedes."

"That's a relief." Mercedes said, "I do need to ask a question, when will we be able to find out the sex of the baby?"

"We can do that on your next visit, you should be about 16 weeks by then, so we can find out then." The looks Sam and Mercedes gave one another, made her smile, "Let me guess, you are not sure if you want to know or not."

Sam laughed, "We're that obvious huh?"

"Sort of, but it is very common for first time parents to be a bit unsure of what they want to do." She admitted, "The good part is, you don't have to decide right now, you have a month to figure it out. I'm sure you both will make the right decision for you."

"Thank you Dr. Gray, I'm sure we will." Mercedes said as she held on to Sam's hand.

"Now I hate to have to rush off, but I am due back at the conference, I am the keynote speaker for this afternoon's session." She gathered her things, "I'll see you both back in Chicago next month." And with a wave, she was out.

"Thanks Dr. Gray, see you next month." Sam waved and watched her leave. He handed Mercedes a towel so she could get cleaned up. "So...next month huh?"

"Yup, next month." Mercedes said wiping her stomach, "We got some decisions to make."

"Well not right now, I'm starving, and I want some pancakes." Sam said licking his lips and rubbing his belly.

"With bacon, eggs and orange juice?" Her eyes lit up.

"You read my mind, now let's go make that a reality." He helped her off the table.

"I'm right behind you baby." She giggled, and they made their way to their car to find a place to enjoy an amazing breakfast, before heading to Sunshine and Finn's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later that evening**_

Sunshine walked out of the kitchen, holding the last of the dinner she prepared for her husband and their friends. "Okay guys, dinner is served!" She smiled and took her seat, "I hope you guys like it, I am getting more and more into cooking these days."

"It looks delicious Sunny." Mercedes interjected, "I'm sure it will be amazing."

"May I ask what it is?" Sam questioned, "It sure does smell good."

"It's Thai Chicken, with curry marinade over a bed of Thai noodles and sautéed vegetables."

Finn patted his stomach, "It's one of my favorite dishes my baby cooks, she is definitely becoming a MasterChef." He smiled and dug into his food.

That statement from her husband caused Sunshine to blush, "Thank you baby, that means a lot to me."

"I only speak the truth babe." Finn flashed her a warm smile.

Sam and Mercedes looked at one another and smiled, their friend's relationship reminded them of theirs, and it was so sweet to see the love radiating off of them, Mercedes was the first to say something, "You guys are so sweet, I love the love you guys have for one another."

"We only take our cue from you two." Sunshine replied, "I mean, we have been watching you two act super sweet to one another since high school, and I knew I wanted that kind of love."

"Well you certainly picked the right guy for that." Sam smirked looking at Finn.

"I certainly did." Sunshine said with confidence.

That caused Finn to now start blushing, "Thanks guys, but my baby makes it easy for me to be a good guy for her. She's amazing, and he puts up with my crap with no complaining, I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

Sam leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the cheek, "I know exactly what you mean man. We definitely lucked out in the relationship department."

Mercedes could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach, and her lower regions started fluttering as well. _Damn you Sam for always knowing what to say to make me want to jump your bones._ "And see this is why I am in this predicament right now." She rubbed her belly, "You always say the sweetest things."

Apparently Sunshine was feeling the exact same way Mercedes was, by the look she was giving Finn. "I know what you mean Cedes…" She slowly licked her lips, as her eye were fixated on her husband.

Sam smirked, "Looks like we might have a baby Hudson running around here soon enough."

Finn never taking his eyes off of Sunshine, "Maybe…"

They had always talked about waiting to start a family, but more and more lately they have been getting baby fever. And now with Sam and Mercedes announcing their addition to their family, it has become more of a sooner than a later conversation.

Hearing Finn say maybe made Sunshine's heart skip a beat, but she played it cool. She took a sip of her wine, and smiled at Finn, "Maybe indeed…"

Sam and Mercedes looked back and forth between their two friends, and finally back to each other. They knew what that look meant, and they were going to hurry through this dinner, so their friends could go make a baby. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, the conversation flowed easily, but there was always a fog of sexual tension in the air, coming from both couples. One simple comment turned sexual throughout the dinner, and that just made both couples hornier and hornier. Finally, it broke….

"For dessert I made a peach pie." Sunshine announced, as she got up to go grab the pie out of the kitchen.

Sam had been caressing Mercedes thigh under the table for a while now, "That sounds delicious, I love pie…" The smirk he sent Mercedes way, let her know he was not actually talking about the pie Sunshine made.

Finn licked his lips, as Sunshine walked out of the kitchen and over to him, to cut him a piece of pie, "I love pie, especially Sunny's pie." He purposely let his eyes roam her entire body.

That sent shock waves up and down Sunshine's body, and it took her taking a few calming breaths to regain her composure. She smiled at Finn, "Oh babe, I think you're a little biased to my pies."

"Oh that's a definite." Finn stated nonchalantly, "I will always love you pie over any other." He took that opportunity to pull her on his lap, and kiss her on her neck.

That elicited a moan from Sunshine, and she was definitely ready for this dinner to be over. "You know what baby; why don't we have dessert upstairs…" She gave him a sensual look, and he knew exactly what time it was.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You read my mind." Getting up, he looked over at Sam and Mercedes, "This has been a lovely dinner, but I have to...well I am going to make passionate love to my wife now." He felt no need to hide what was about to happen in his own home.

Sam appreciated his honesty, and decided to be honest himself, "Good for you guys, I plan on doing the same thing to my wife as well, so you both enjoy your night…" He looked at Mercedes, and in his low voice, "Because I plan to."

 _Damn him!_ Mercedes blushed and dropped her head, "Goodnight guys go have fun." She looked over at Sam, "You are a mess, but I want you so damn bad right now."

Sunshine giggled as Finn scooped her up and took her upstairs to their bedroom,

"Night guys, don't worry about the dishes, I'll get them in the morning!"

They heard the door slam, and moans and giggles quickly followed. Sam quickly got up and extended his hand to his wife, "Shall we? Because if you want me as bad as I want you, then we should be naked by now."

Mercedes didn't hesitate to give Sam her hand, "You're right, let's go."

They headed to their bedroom, and made sure they made some noise of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Mercedes couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. Sam had given her some amazing loving, and she was in pure bliss. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she was content to stay there for as long as she could. She loved watching him sleep, even though he said that was a bit creepy, she still loved to do it. He seemed so peaceful in those moments, and that's how she loves seeing him. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, her bladder had other plans, and she had to get up. She gently removed herself from the bed, made her way to the bathroom, and handled her morning hygiene regimen. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard her phone ringing. Not wanting to wake Sam up, she quickly grabbed it, without looking to see who was on the other end.

"Hello…"

"Cedes…hey girl!"

"Shelley, how are you?"

"I'm good girl, can't complain...well I could, but you don't want to hear that."

Mercedes laughed, "I would listen if you needed me too."

"I know you would, but I don't have the time to list out all my complaints. I will say that I am so mad at you though."

Mercedes scrunched her face, "Mad at me? What did I do?"

A smile came across Shelley's face, "You left me here to deal with these crazy heffas all by myself."

Mercedes doubled over in laughter, "Is it that bad?"

"You know how bad they are, but it's even worse because you are out on tour, and you know who is trying to take over the charity event."

"Shelley, you cannot let that happen!"

"Calm down diva, you know I would never let that witch take over the event that we have worked so hard to put together. I mean Quincy is the co-captain, so I have to put in the work just as much as you."

"I know you are working hard girl, and I know we wouldn't have an event if you weren't doing a lot of the ground work while I'm on the road."

"I got your back boo, you know that, besides, you will be back soon, and you are getting a lot of the big ticket items for the auction, so we are both putting in the work."

Mercedes nodded, "Yup, I'll be back in two months, and we can get everything finalized and ready for the event."

"So far the venue is booked, and the caterer has been selected. We still need to figure out the decor and find the entertainment for the evening, but I'm sure you can come up with something on that end." Shelley stated.

"I think I can work something out for, but we will figure out the decor together." Sam started to stir, "Hey, I gotta go, but I will work on the entertainment, and you and some of the other ladies can come up with ideas for the decorations."

Shelley nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She sighed, "I sure do miss you being here Cedes."

"Awww, I miss you too Shell."

"I hate having these crazy chicks in my house all the time." She laughed.

Mercedes pursed her lips, "Is that the only reason you miss me." It was a long pause after the question, "SHELLY!"

"I'm kidding!" She was laughing hard, "You know I love you girl, and I miss you like crazy, but I know you are killing that show, so do you, be the diva that you are and I'll see you in a few months."

"I love you too, even if you are crazy. I'll talk to you later." She smiled and hung up the phone. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and she smiled, "Good morning…"

"Good morning Mercy, you're up early."

"I got a phone call from Shelley, talking about the charity event." She melted back into his arms.

"Oh yeah, how's everything going with that?" He kissed her shoulder.

"It's going good, we have a lot of great things for the auction that should rake in a lot of money. And we have the best venue in the city booked for the event, so it's going to be a big deal." She turned to face him, "Thank you again for giving up your Super Bowl winning ball for the auction, it was very sweet of you."

"You know I would do anything to help, besides, you are doing all of this because of me anyway, so I have to support it anyway I can. And I love the cause you guys chose to champion." He stated nonchalantly.

She kissed him sweetly, "You're such an amazing husband, do you know that?"

He thought about it for a second, "Yeah I know." He flashed her his lopsided smile.

She was about to respond when she smelled something burning, "Do you smell that?"

Sam sat up, and nodded, "I do, something's burning."

They both jumped up, scrambled to put on clothes, and headed upstairs to the kitchen to see Finn and Sunshine trying to air out the kitchen.

"Guys what happened?" Mercedes asked, covering her mouth and nose.

"I'm so sorry guys." Sunshine pleaded, she looked mortified, "I was making breakfast, and Finn came downstairs, and distracted me.

Sam looked over at Finn, and he had a smirk on his face, "Distracted huh?"

Finn just shrugged his shoulders, he was not going to be embarrassed for loving on his wife. "What's done is done, so since this was my fault, I'll take everyone out for breakfast. So go get dressed and we'll leave in about an hour."

Mercedes was trying to help Sunshine clean up the mess, "I think we can salvage this…"

Finn shook his head, "No need Cedes, we're going out, so go get dressed."

"Sounds like a plan, come on Mercy." Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and led her back to their room. Once they were secure in their room, he started laughing.

"What's so funny Sam?" Mercedes asked, as she pulled out what she was going to wear for the day.

"I just thought about how many meals we burned because we got distracted…" He laughed even louder.

His laughter caused Mercedes to laugh with him, "Oh yeah, we have burned a few meals because we were distracted, but it sure was fun."

"You got that right!" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, "As a matter of fact…"

"No Sam!" She pulled away from his kiss, "We don't have time, we still have to shower and get dressed."

He pulled her body back against his, "Well if we shower together, that will give us some time, and you know I can get you to cum quickly." His voice was low, and he knew how much that turned her on.

Her knees instantly went weak, and she knew there was no resisting in her when it came to Sam. So why fight it…she grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom, "Let's not talk about it…" She moved inches from his lips, "be about it."

With a smile on his face, he closed the door to the shower, and he was a man of his word, he had her cumming in no time, and she quickly returned the favor. They were even on time when it was time to go. They loved the fact that they mastered the art of amazingly satisfying quickie. But from the tardiness of Finn and Sunshine, they knew the other couple have yet to master that skill. Sam gave Finn a knowing look, when he and Sunshine finally emerged from their bedroom, "Still distracted?"

"Yup!" Finn smirked, and headed to the door, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Everyone laughed and headed to go get something to eat.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! Let me know what you think! Is it me or does Finn remind you of some other Ain't Shit person? LOL! So up next, Sam receives some good news, a slight time jump, and the charity event begins!**_


	16. Charity Work

_**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another update for you and I hope you all enjoy it. I am not going to bore with a lot of talking, just have to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, you guys are the best! Also thank you to my beta Zeejack, you are a God send! Now go, enjoy and as always, Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human**

Sam and Kevin were in the gym, doing more shoulder exercises. This was not the best part of Sam's day, and sometimes he downright hated it. The exercise he can deal with, since he has been working out a long time. But what he hates is the pain, and no matter how bad the pain is, Kevin tells him to push through it. That drives him insane, and Kevin knows it.

"Come on Sam, I need you to do five more curls." Kevin spat out.

"Five! Damn man, I just did thirty, and my shoulder is killing me. Can I just get break?" He pleaded.

Kevin smirked, "Oh come on mister tough football player, stop your whining and come on and do these curls."

Sam rolled his eyes, and picked up the weights, "I could punch you right now, you know that."

"And I'll just hit you in your shoulder, and you'd cry like you are right now." Kevin said rolling his eyes, "Now give me five more."

Mercedes walked in on the tail end of that conversation, "Kevin are you being mean to my man?" She had her hand on her hips, and a smirk on her face.

Kevin looked up and shook his head, "No, your man is being a baby today, so I have to whip him back into shape."

Sam glared at Kevin, "I am not being a baby, I am just trying to tell the dictator here that I'm in pain, but he is not listening to me."

Mercedes had been in this situation before, Kevin was the best physical therapist in the country, and he did not get that way by going easy on his clients. So she knew he would never take it easy on Sam. Although she hated seeing Sam in pain, she knew it would work out for him in the end. She walked over to Sam, and rubbed his back, "Come on babe, I know it hurts, but you are my Superman, so I know you can get through this." She knew how to motivate him, and she was going to make sure he got through this session. "I'll give you a massage later." She gave him a wink.

As much as Sam wanted to be difficult, there was no way for him to do that while Mercedes was calling him her Superman. He let out a sigh, "I think the two of you got this weird Jedi mind thing you like to do to me." He huffed, but he started doing the five curls Kevin told him to do. Once he finished, he dropped the weights, "There done, can we stop now?"

Kevin laughed and nodded, "Yeah man, we can stop for today. I am going to check on your progress and then I will let you go get that massage, superstar."

That garnered a giggle from Mercedes, and a eye roll from Sam.

Kevin continued to check Sam's shoulder, and he would say 'hmm', and 'ooh' every so often, and that piqued Sam and Mercedes' interest;

"So…" Sam asked

"Well…" Mercedes piped in.

Kevin was still quiet and continued to check on Sam's shoulder. He was very precise and careful about what he was doing, so he wouldn't miss anything. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he looked up at Mercedes and Sam, "So I guess you want to know what' going on with this arm of his?"

"YES!" They both said in unison.

That made Kevin laugh, but nodded, "Okay, first things first, you have definitely been making progress. I like what I'm seeing as far as the progression of your range in motion, and the way you're healing."

Sam smiled, "So what does that mean? Will I be able to play soon? Maybe next season?" He was so hopeful, because he really wanted this. He felt Mercedes hand rubbing his shoulder, and he knew she was trying to be supportive.

"If I was a betting man, I would say that you could be back on the field by the opening game. I would not suggest you play in preseason, but definitely by the time the season opens, you should be good to go." Kevin stated.

Mercedes squealed and hugged Sam so tight, "Baby! This is everything you wanted and what you deserve. I am so happy and proud of you."

Sam was still in complete shock at what he was hearing, this was everything he wanted, but not sure if he was going to get it. He blinked a few times, holding onto Mercedes, and looked at Kevin, "Really? I can play again?"

"Well not today." Kevin chuckled, "But by the season opener, yes."

Sam was trying to hold back his emotions, but he couldn't he just let it go, and the tears began to fall.

Mercedes cupped his face, and wiped the tears from his eyes, "You did this baby, you worked so hard to get back in playing shape, and now you are going to be able to do this." She was so happy for him, if she could do back flips she would.

Kevin smiled at the two of them, he took pride in seeing his clients succeed and their reactions almost made him tear up...almost. "She's right Sam, you did this, and I am proud of you man." He started gathering up all his equipment.

Sam was still trying to process the information he was just given, for the first time in a long time, he was speechless. His mind was not wrapping around the idea of actually playing again, although he always hoped and prayed he would. He looked down at his beaming wife, and words finally came to him, "Is this real?"

Mercedes nodded, with tears in her eyes, "Yes baby, this is real. I know it's been a long journey, and I know you sometimes doubted that you would be back on the field again, but you did it boo." She kissed him sweetly, "And although you still got some work to do, you have crossed the hump, and the light at the end of the tunnel is closer now."

The happiness he was feeling was so overwhelming, but having Mercedes there to be a part of this moment was the best part of hearing this news. He rested his forehead against hers, and smiled, "I am so glad I got my shit together, and came on this tour with you."

"I am too, but why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because if I was at home by myself, and got this news, I couldn't kiss you and see that look on your face. That's the smile that got me through all of this, and your love and faith in me is what pushed me to do more, and get better." He could feel the lump forming in his throat, "I love you so much Mercy, and I thank you so much for being so supportive and keeping me sane through all of this. Even when I didn't appreciate it." He cringed at the thought of their fight they had.

The tears were welling up in Mercedes eyes, hearing the sweet words Sam was saying. She always knew that he would be alright, but when he had that set back, it made her lose the tiniest bit of faith. But once they got through their drama, and she saw the hard work that he was putting into his therapy, she once again believed that he would fight his way back onto the football field. Now here they were, hearing Kevin say that he was sure Sam was going to be able to play again, and she couldn't be happier. "Sam, you know how much I love you, and I am so happy that you are here and I could share this great news with you." She kissed him sweetly.

The scene before him was sweet, and Kevin smiled as he saw how happy Mercedes and Sam were, but he was not going to break his tough exterior. So he just cleared his throat, and started packing up his things, "You guys are too sappy for me, so I'm going to get out of here, and let this superstar get his massage." He chuckled as he closed his bag, knowing Sam was not going to be amused with his comment.

"Whatever Kevin." Sam chortled, "You're just jealous that my sexy wife is going to give me a massage, and you still have to wait hours to see yours."

"That may be the case…" Kevin smirked.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Mercedes interrupted, "You both have wives that love you, so just be happy about that, and cut the bickering."

"Sorry…" Sam and Kevin said in unison, looking like two little kids that just got their hands caught in the cookie jar.

Mercedes laughed, "You two are so crazy."

Kevin chuckled, looking at his watch, "Let me get out of here before I miss my flight." He grabbed his bag, "I will see you guys next time."

"Oh and Kevin don't forget to bring Deanna next time, so you guys can come to the show and enjoy the weekend...on us of course." Mercedes stated.

"That's very generous of you guys, and I am definitely going to take you up on that offer." He smiled, "She has been wanting to get away, and this is a great opportunity to do that."

"Great!" Sam stated, "I'm glad we could do this for you guys. I mean you have done so much for me, I just can't thank you enough."

"Just doing my job Sam, but I gotta run, or I am going to miss my flight." With another wave, Kevin exited the gym, and headed to the airport.

Sam grabbed his towel, and wiped off the sweat on his forehead, and saw Mercedes was looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

She sauntered over to him, with a smirk on her face. "Just looking at my driven, determined, and ambitious husband, who is so damn sexy right now." She licked her lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you know how turned on I am right now, just thinking about how hard you worked, and knowing that you are going to be back on that field because you worked for it?" She started rubbing her hands up and down his chest. "Sam Evans, you need to get me to the room, before I rip your clothes off, right here in this gym."

Sam didn't expect this from Mercy, but he has notice that her sexual appetite has been at an all time high lately. He read somewhere that this could happen during a pregnancy, and he was sure as hell happy that it was happening with Mercedes. Because he was insatiable, and knowing that Mercedes was going to be just as bad as he was...that made him a happy camper. He pulled Mercedes close to him, pressing her body flush against his, "Mercy, everything I do is for you baby so this is more for you than it is for me." Kissing her deeply, and letting a moan slip out when he felt her hands on his chest. "Come on baby, we need to go….this is still a public facility, and we don't need a scandal on our hands." He snickered, and took her hand, leading them to their room. "Besides, I don't want anyone else looking at My Mercy's goodies but me!"

She giggled as they got on the elevator, she knew how he felt, because she was the exact same way. Sam Evans, in all his sexiness, belonged to her. And no one was ever going to get a peek at what belonged to her. "You never have to worry about that baby, my goodies is the property of Sam Evans!"

"You promise baby?" Sam asked as they reached their room.

"Forever and Always Sam." She pushed him inside the room, and before closing the door, she slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, "And now I'm going to show you…" She closed and locked the door, and they spent the next few hours exploring the goodies that they both owned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Three Months Later**

Mercedes was sitting in her bed, looking over some last minute things about the Bear Cub Gala that was this weekend. She had so much on her plate right now, but thankfully she had Shelley who handled the brunt of it, and the tour was finally over, so she could focus all her attention to this event. She had a lot of the big ticket items for the auction already secured, and she was excited to reveal them to the rest of the Bear Cubs at their final meeting before the Gala on tomorrow. She got Santana to agree to give concert tickets to her next show in Vegas, and the winner will be her special guest, and have the Santana Lopez Experience. Kurt is going to donate a couture gown. Sam and Finn gave signed jerseys and Sam gave his Super Bowl ball which was also autographed by every member of the Chicago Bears team. Other members of the team donated things as well. And a huge item was the Chicago Bears organization is going to auction off a sports fanatic's dream, and that's to be on the sidelines at the opening game, and also participating in the ceremony when the Bears receive their Super Bowl rings. She was so happy with how things were coming, but she was still so tired.

Sam walked in the room after his shower, with his towel draped around his waist, and saw how stressed Mercedes looked. "Babe…"

She didn't hear him walk out, and she jumped a bit, "Oh...hey baby."

"You need to be relaxing right now, not working." He walked over taking the Ipad away from her.

"Sam...give that back! I still have work to do." She protested.

"Mercy, you have done everything you can. The event is this weekend, all the plans have been finalized, and there is nothing else for you to do." He laid next to her, and started rubbing her baby, "Besides this little one needs to rest, so just relax next to your loving husband, and watch a movie with me."

Mercedes knew that fighting with Sam was futile, he was definitely more protective now that she was pregnant. She let out a sigh, "Fine Sam, I'll watch a movie, but I need to get some snacks." She was about to get up, when Sam grabbed her wrist, "Oh no you don't, I'll go get the snacks, you relax."

She rolled her eyes, "Sam, I can get my own snacks."

"I know you can, but you won't because your man got you." He hopped up, and his towel stayed on the bed, but he kept walking.

"Sam….are you not going to put on clothes?" Mercedes asked, shaking her head.

He looked back at her with a smirk on his face, "Nope! This is my house, and if I want to walk around the house butt ass naked, then that's what I'm going to do. Be right back." He disappeared down the hall, leaving Mercedes in a fit of giggles.

"That man of mine is so crazy, but I love him so much." She sighed, and then heard her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw who was calling, "Hey Shell, what's up?"

"Hey Cedes, I wanted to run one last thing by you for the event."

"Sure, let me hear it."

"Well some of the girls and I were talking, and we think it would be a good idea if maybe you should perform at the Gala."

Mercedes was shocked at this request, she never thought about performing. It seemed like it would be too much for her to run it, and also perform. "I don't know Shell, that might seem like I want this event to be about me, and that's the furthest thing from the truth."

"I knew you would say something like that, but like you said, wherever Mercedes Jones-Evans is, their is press. And think about how much more press we'd have if they knew you were performing?" She hoped she was getting through to her with her points.

Mercedes knew that one day her words were going to bite her in the ass, and that day was here. "Shell I know what I said, but even if I did agree to do it, it is way too late to get the band together, and have rehearsals. It's just too much this late in the game to try to do this."

"Bullshit Cedes!" Shelley spat, "You know you don't have to have a band and rehearsals to pull out something amazing. No one said it had to be like on your tour, just something nice for the people."

Mercedes hated to be pressured into doing things, but this was her event that she was putting together, and she wanted it to be a great event.

"Hey baby, I got the snacks, what movie are we…" He looked up and saw she was on the phone, "Oh my bad Mercy." He put the snacks on the bed, and started looking for a movie.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Hey Shell, I think I will perform at the event, and it will be a performance no one will ever forget." She looked at Sam with a huge grin on her face, "I'll call you later Shell. I got a few wrinkles to iron out."

Shelley didn't know what happened, but she was so happy that Mercedes agreed, she didn't care. "Okay Cedes, I'll talk to you later."

Mercedes hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She moved closer to Sam and started playing in his hair, "Babe...can I ask you a favor?"

Sam sighed, he knew he was going to have to go back downstairs and get a snack he forgot. "Sure Mercy, ask away."

"That was Shelley on the phone."

"Mmhmm…"

"And she asked if I would perform at the Gala."

"That's a great idea Mercy, your voice alone will get lots of donations." He smiled.

"Aww thank you baby, but I had another idea. What if we give them something they had never seen before?"

"We who?"

"We as in me and you!" She replied.

"Wait, you want me to perform with you?"

"Yes baby, it will be amazing." She said excitingly, "People will eat it up and donate more money. And can you image the publicity the charity would get if Chicago Bears Quarterback, Sam Evans sings with his wife Mercedes Evans."

Sam just looked at her, this was something he never expected. "Are you sure that's what you want babe?"

She moved until she was straddling his lap, "I'm positive Sam, I want to show the world how perfect we are for each other in every way."

Sam wrapped his hands around her waist, and smiled, "You know I can't say no to you baby."

"I was counting on that." She smiled and kissed him lightly all over his face. "Thank you baby, I am so looking forward to performing on stage with you again. Now we just have to figure out what to sing."

Sam stopped all the talking when he crashed his lips into hers, and gave her a breathtaking kiss. When he pulled away, the glazed over look Mercedes was giving was hilarious, and cute all at the same time. "How about we talk about all that tomorrow, right now, I just want to cuddle with my wife, and watch a movie, can we do that baby?"

Mercedes took a second to regain her composure after that kiss, but he knew exactly what Sam was up to. She smiled at his request, "Oh Sam, you know I can't say no to you."

"I was counting on that…" He smirked, as they got comfortable so they could enjoy their movies and cuddles for the night. He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you Mercy."

"And I love you too Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had finally arrived, it was the day of the charity event, and Mercedes was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, to try and make sure everything was in place. She knew that morning she needed to be at the skating rink, to get things set up. They wanted to do something so that the kids they were trying to help could participate in the event, so the skate off was the perfect solution. They were also going to preview the items that were going to be auctioned off that day, so she had to make sure that was set up and secured by the time the doors opened. She had all hands on deck, and the Bear Cubs were out there in full force, decked out in their Bear cup shirts, which Mercedes had custom made for each lady. It had the number of their husband or boyfriend on it, to represent them. Some of the husbands were there as well, to help with the heavy lifting. Sam was doing his share, but he was mostly keeping an eye on Mercedes. He wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself, and the baby. Just watching her run around the rink was exhausting, and he knew she needed a quick break before the doors opened. He walked over to where she was, and without saying a word, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over to a bench, and made her sit.

She gasped at the sudden move, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Everything is taken care of Mercy, and you need to take a breather." He grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and handed it to her. "You can't do everything, and you don't have too, because you have an amazing team to support you, so let them do that. Now drink this, and give my baby some hydration." He smirked.

She knew he was right, she had been going non stop all morning, and she needed to slow down for the baby. She took the water, and took a sip, "Thank you babe, I do need to slow down for the baby." She rubbed her belly, "I just get in a zone and want to make sure everything is perfect."

"And that's why I'm here, to help break you out of that zone, so you can stop, breath and just enjoy this moment." He caressed her hand in his, "You all pulled off a wonderful event, and I would hate for you not to enjoy all your hard work." He kissed her on the cheek, "Besides, the guests should be arriving soon, and you need to be ready to greet them."

She rested her head on his chest, "And this is why I love you so much Sam Evans, you keep me sane." She giggled.

Shelley walked over, smiling at the couple, "I hate to break this up but Cedes, it's time to open the doors, and the line is wrapped around the building."

Mercedes sat up with a huge smile on her face, "Seriously? That's amazing." She looked up at Sam, grabbing his hand, "Come on babe, we have a charity event to start."

"I'm right behind you."

They headed to the door, and greeted the guests, and started off the first part of the event with great success. The press was there in abundance, and the people flocked to the rink. They had to even turn people away, because of fire codes. A lot of local celebrities were there, along with politicians, and members of the Bears organization. Of course she had the support of the Trouble Tones, and their families. But as usual, someone always had to try to bring her down, and Allison and Yasmine were at it again, doing their best hater impersonations. They walked up to Mercedes and tapped her on the shoulder;

"This is a circus!" Allison spat out, "All these children here, and I almost got knocked over twice already, and I just got here."

 _Jesus take the wheel, and remove these spawns of satan from my life._ "Mercedes closed her eyes to say a quick prayer before responding to them. "Allison, Yasmine, are you enjoying the skate off?" She plastered on her fake smile.

Yasmine rolled her eyes, "Did you not hear what she said? It's a disaster! A damn zoo! What made you think that this was a good idea?"

"For starters, it's not a circus, or a zoo, this is called children having fun. You do both realize that we are doing this for the children right?" She looked back and forth between them. "It's a skating party, and people are going to skate, so if you don't want to get knocked down, then get out of the way." She had enough of them already.

"It's tacky is what it is." Allison spat out, "This was the worst idea ever!"

"Well the press doesn't think so, and neither does all the people here that lined up to get in here." She looked around the room at all the smiling faces. "We have a great DJ keeping the music pumping, and the food is amazing. People are having a great time, and I'm sorry if you're not, but you have the option of leaving. The doors are not locked." She pointed towards the exit. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go unveil the items for the auction tonight." Without another glance, she spun on her heels, and made her way to the DJ booth. She grabbed the microphone, "Excuse me everyone, may I please have your attention." She waited for the noise to die down before she continued. "I first want to thank you all so much for coming out this afternoon to our Skate Off!" The audience cheered, "And we thank you all for your donations to the Chicago's Children Enrichment Program! With your donations, you are helping to send children who want to go to college, but can't afford to attend a major university, to continue their education, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." More applause came from the crowd. "Now this is just phase one of the events happening today, and tonight we are going to be throwing our Annual Gala, where there will be a silent auction. Now you are going to have to dig deep in your wallets to win these great prizes, because we got some really great ones. And I want to give you a preview of it right now. Gentleman, can remove the curtain please?" She motioned toward the two security guards who were watching the table. The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over what they saw. "We have a lot of sports memorabilia from our very own Chicago Bears, Bulls, White Sox, Cubs, and Blackhawks. I know you sports fanatics would want to get your hands on those. If you're not into sports, but like great music, we have great concert experiences as well. Who wants to be treated to the Santana Lopez Experience in Las Vegas baby!" That garnered a loud applause. "And of course I had to let you in on a little Diva action that is Mercedes Evans!" She smiled, "If theater is your thing, we have the amazingly talented Rachel Hart auctioning opening night tickets Chicago, where she will be Roxy Hart." She giggled, "I guess it fits huh? And only because her last name is Hart, and not because she seeks fame!" That garnered a roar of laughter from the Troubletones, and a eye roll from Rachel." She eyed one more item she needed to talk about, "And if fashion is your thing, and I promise you guys this, I am definitely going to be bidding on this, so dig deep." She laughed, "This is a custom made, one of a kind, couture Kurt Hummel-Anderson dress, and it's amazing! I don't know what woman wouldn't want to have this in her closet. Now we have plenty more things for you to buy tonight, so feel free to go look at the table, and see what you want to get. Again, on behalf of the Bear Cubs and the Bears organization we say thank you for your generosity. Now let's get back to the party." The DJ hit the music, and everyone went back to skating and having a great time.

Sam was there waiting on her, "You were amazing baby, and I think you really got people excited about the auction."

"Thanks babe, that's what I wanted to do. I need people to dig deep and make huge donations to this event. I want my first big event to be a success."

"It is already." Sam assured her, "When I went to put in our donation, the bucket was full of money and checks, and according to Shelley, the checks are huge amounts, so you are doing good babe."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Sam, for everything today. Now I am going to go relieve Shelley for awhile."

"I'll come with you, anything to help right." He smiled.

"Right! And maybe we'll get bigger donations with your handsome face at the table." She teased.

"That will all be because of you, but let's not fuss about how sexy we are."

"Yes, let's not." They laughed and headed to the collection table.

 **A/N: So there you have it, another chapter down. Let me know what you think good, bad, or indifferent. Have a safe and happy New Year! Up next is the Gala!  
**


	17. Gala

_**A/N: So happy new year everyone! My gift to you is another update! So as most of you know my stories tend to have a mind of their own, so I have a few more chapters to go before this story ends. So thank you to my beta Zeejack, you are AWESOME SAUCE! Also thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really appreciate them all. So enough talking, go enjoy this next chapter! As always, Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **Songs: I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran **_

_**Me 4 U by OMI & Sarah West **_

_*****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**_

 **Later That Evening**

Mercedes was in the suite they got for the night, because they both knew that after everything, they were going to be too tired to drive back to their house. So they got a suite at the hotel where the Gala was being held. She was putting on her makeup, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, and rested her head against Sam's chest, "Why do you always do this when I am trying to put on my makeup?"

"Because you always look so damn sexy when you do it." He answered in a nonchalant way. "I mean, you do it on purpose."

She gasped, "Do what on purpose?"

"Put on your makeup, in the sexiest underwear known to man, with your ass on full display and the girls spilling out of that bra." He took a breath, "I don't know how you expect me not to be all over you." He proceeded to kiss her on her neck and grind his obvious erection on her ass.

She giggled, but then that turned into a moan, "Oh God Sam...you know I can't resist you."

"Then don't…" He whispered, knowing she was going to try to fight him on this.

"But baby….." She whined, her head as telling her to stop this before he gets started, but her body was tuning her brain out, and she melted into him. "I have to finish getting dressed Sam…. Oh God!" Her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling the way Sam's hands traveled up and down her body.

"Don't fight this baby." Sam said in a low growl, "We both want and need this right now. You will have plenty of time to get dressed and make it to the Gala on time, but your husband needs you." He made it point to grind his even more prominent erection into her.

Mercedes did want and need this, because she was so busy getting things ready for this Gala, she sorta neglected Sam this week and could really use this release. Her only hangup was the time it took her to get her makeup on, and Sam was sure to mess it up. "Baby….I really want this….Oh God, but my makeup…"

"I won't mess it up Mercy, I promise to stay away from your face, but baby I need you so bad." Sam was willing to do or say anything to get some loving from his wife. He continued to kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone.

"Okay Sam, but no marking me either, I am wearing a strapless dress." She pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah.." He said in between kisses. He didn't care about the rules, as long as he was balls deep in his Mercy, that's all that mattered. He wasted no time releasing the girls from the confines of her bra, and trailed kisses to her all over his precious mounds. The moans coming out of her mouth only drove him even more crazy, and made him even more insatiable. He let his hands travel down her body, and make their way in between her legs. He needed to free her from the barrier that was her panties, and he needed that now.

Mercedes was blissfully happy in that moment, Sam was doing everything right, and her body was responding to every touch. She dug her nails through his hair, and raked his scalp, knowing it would drive him wild. "Oh Sam I need you so bad right now." She could anticipate his next move, and when he placed his hands on her underwear, she smiled knowing he was going to give her what she needed. Then suddenly her eyes flew open, and she realized that her husband in this state was reckless, and anything in his way was going to be taken out by any means necessary. "Sam, don't you rip my…."

It was too late, Sam ripped her underwear right off her body.

"Sam!" She screamed, "This was a set and… Oh my God!" Her words were cut off by Sam's lips on her lips, and eating her out like a starving man.

He knew he was in trouble, so he knew he needed to make her forget why she was mad. This was going to be the best he ever did, and he was going to make her cum super hard today. He used his tongue to move her folds, and zeroed in on her pulsing clit. He latched onto her bud, and sucked like never before. _Make her forget Sam, just make her forget!_ Was the mantra he had in his head. He lifted her legs over his shoulder, and started darting his tongue in and out of her pussy. She was moaning and bucking her hips, and he knew he was doing it right. Suddenly he grabbed her hips, and quickly picked her up, and sat her on the counter. Giving her a seductive look, "I need better access."

Mercedes was disappointed in the feeling of his lips coming off her core, but squealed when he scooped her up, and put her on the counter. That smug look on his face let her know that he was far from done with her, and she was right. He moved back to her wet middle and went back to work. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy and grabbed her breasts, "Yes baby, right there!" She knew she was close to cumming, and she knew it was going to he hard. "Sam!"

After inserting two fingers inside her as he continued sucking on her clit, he could feel she was coming undone, and he wanted her to cum. "Come on baby, give me what I've been longing for."

Before he could get the sentence out good, Mercedes was squirting her juices into his mouth and down his arm. "Fuck SAM!" Her body was convulsing, and she her couldn't stop giggling. "Oh my God Sam, that was...Oh Fuck!"

Sam wasted no time at all, as soon as she came, he pulled off his underwear, and slammed into Mercedes. He missed his home, and he needed to feel warmth. "Shit Mercy, damn you feel so fucking good!" He was trying so hard not kiss her and ruin her makeup. "Damn Mercy you make the sexiest faces when I'm fucking you." He started kissing her neck, making sure not to leave marks.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, allowing him to go deeper, but she needed more. "Harder Sam, faster!" She raked her nails up and down his back, and she was definitely leaving scratches.

Sam smirked, "Hey, I thought we said no marks." He teased.

"Unless you're planning on going to the Gala shirtless, I think it will be fine."

"We might get more donations if I show off the sexy."

She pulled him inches away from her lips, "There will be no showing off the sexy tonight Mr. Evans, all that sexy belongs to me, and only me."

He laughed, "You're right, I. Belong. Only. To. You." He emphasized each word with a thrust.

"Damn right you do….Oh fuck! Sam, you are an animal tonight." She screamed out, digging her nails deeper into his back, "Don't stop!"

Sam could feel Mercedes walls clenching around his dick, and he knew she was close. He slid his hand between her legs, and started massaging her pulsing clit. He leaned in close to her ear, and growled out, "Cum Mercy…..NOW!"

And on cue, Mercedes came hard, "SAM!"

With Sam right behind her, "Fuck MERCY!"

Both of their bodies were shaking, and it took everything Sam had to stay on his feet. The part he hated the most was removing himself from Mercedes, but he had to do it. He grabbed a towel, and handed it to Mercedes so she could get cleaned up. "Shit baby! I needed that more than I thought I did."

She giggled a she got herself cleaned, "Apparently so, but I didn't mind that at all. You went all discovery channel on me."

"I blame you for being so irresistible."

"I'll take the blame then." She smirked, but then walked up to him with a stern look in her eyes, "You know you're in trouble right?"

 _Damn! I didn't make her forget._ He gulped, "Look Mercy…"

She cut him off by putting her hand up in his face, "Those panties were part of a set Sam."

"You can always go without them." He smirked.

She scoffed, "Sam, you know I know you right?"

"Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"If I walked around the Gala with no underwear, you would not be able to focus on anything but that. And then you would spend the whole night trying to get me alone somewhere. You'd get frustrated, because I would keep turning you down, and the night is ruined for you."

He opened his mouth to rebut her comments, but quickly closed it, because he knew she was right. He sighed, walked out the bathroom, only to return a minute later, handing Mercedes a pair of black lacy panties. "These match that bra perfectly."

She snickered and took the panties, "Thank you baby." She put them on, "Now go finished getting dressed, we don't want to be late." She gave him a quick swat on the ass, "And thanks for the good time." She shot him a wink.

He scoffed, "You make me feel so cheap." He laughed and headed back into the suite to get dressed.

She laughed and grabbed her dress, "I love that foolish man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was dressed to the nines at the Gala, and the ballroom looked amazing. Mercedes was so pleased with what she saw, and she had to give Shelley her props, she did an amazing job with everything. She mingled amongst the rest of the guests at the Gala, with Sam on her arm, they made their rounds. They talked to everyone from the general manager of the Bears, the owner and their families, and even the chairman of the Chicago's Children Enrichment Program. The music was the perfect setting for the mood of the room, and the food and drinks were flowing. She was very happy with the way it turned out. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sam whispered in her ear;

"This looks great Mercy, and everybody is having a great time." He kissed her cheek, "I knew you'd kill this event, I believed in you."

Mercedes smiled bright, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, "Thank you baby, you know what those words do to me." She smirked using his words against him. She was about to say something else when they were interrupted by the two people she really didn't want to talk too at that time.

"Um...can you two break it up?" Yasmine scoffed, "We have more pressing issues to get too." She looked at Sam and rolled her eyes.

He looked at her like she lost her mind, and back to Mercedes, "Do you know her?"

She gasped, "Are you serious Sam Evans?" She put her hand in his face, "Don't you try to act as if you don't know who I am!"

"I don't lady!" Sam retorted, "And you need to get your hand out of my face."

Mercedes rubbed Sam's shoulder to try to calm him down, "It's okay baby, this is Greg's wife?"

Sam looked even more confused, "Who's Greg?"

Mercedes covered her mouth to try to suppress her laughter. "He's the third string tight end."

Sam took a minute to try to place the face, and it finally hit him, "Ooh, yeah him." He shrugged his shoulders.

Yasmine was livid at this point, "Whatever!"

Allison stepped up, "Look Mercedes, we have a problem. This food is coming out the kitchen cold, and the drinks are watered down. What kind of operation are you running here?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Look Allison, the food is fine, I had it earlier…"

"Of course you did…" She sneered, and Yasmine laughed.

"You know what?" Sam stepped up, but Mercedes pulled him back.

"I got this baby." She rubbed his chest, "Look Allison, I am trying to be nice and not lose it here, but you are really pushing me. Now the food is fine, I have gotten rave reviews about it. And the drinks are fine, the bartenders are doing great job moving thing along, and I'm happy with everything. So like I told you earlier, you are not obligated to stay. The doors are not locked, so feel free to vamoose." She waved them towards the door. "Now if there is nothing else, I have to go get ready to perform." She knew they would hate hearing that she was going to perform, and that's why she said it. She wrapped her hand in Sam's arm, and led them to the back so they can get ready.

Sam didn't say anything till they reached the back, "Do you always have to deal with that?"

She sighed and shook her head, "It's okay, it's nothing I can't handle."

Sam didn't like that at all, he never wanted Mercedes to have to 'handle' this situation. He felt worse because it was because of him she was in this mess. "Mercy if you the don't want to be a part of this anymore, you don't have too."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, "It's okay Sam, I am not going to let two chicken heads run me away. Besides it is some nice people in the Bear Cubs and I like what they stand for, and the work they do for charities." She pulled him in for a light kiss, "Don't worry about me, I got this."

Sam looked deep into her eyes to try to make sure she was not just saying what she thought he wanted to hear, but she was being sincere. "You are an amazing woman Mercedes Evans, and I love you so much." He pulled her in for a hug, and he kissed her on the top of her head. "Now are you ready to go out there and shows these people how amazing we are together."

She smiled bright, "Yeah, let's go make their manhood twitch." She laughed thinking about what their college professor said about them.

"I still can't believe he said that." He said laughing grabbing his guitar. They headed out getting ready to perform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelley grabbed the microphone, "Hello everybody! Are you guys having a good time?"

"Yes!" The crowd cheered.

"Well it's about to get better!" She beamed, "We have a special treat for you guys." She looked right at Allison and Yasmine who were sucking down champagne with sour looks on their faces. "We are honored to have the talented Mercedes Evans as not only a member of the Bear Cubs, but also our fearless leader, who put this event together. And there was no way we could have this event go by and not have her come out and grace us with her amazing voice."

The crowd cheered and clapped, except for the hater squad.

"So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the beautiful, talented, and my friend Mercedes Evans!"

Mercedes walked on stage and gave Shelley a big hug before taking her position in front of the microphone. "Hello everyone!" She smiled, "I have to first say thank you to my friend and co-chair Shelley, isn't he amazing! I would never have gotten half of this done without her. As well as all the other Bear Cubs that worked tirelessly on this event."

The crowd clapped again.

"So I wanted to do something special tonight, and I am so excited to be able to bring you all a new song." She smiled, "But I can't do it alone, so I asked someone special to help me. So ladies and gentlemen, will you please welcome the love of my life, and the quarterback for the Chicago Bears, Mr. Sam Evans."

The crowd went wild, and Sam walked on the stage, gave Mercedes a sweet peck on the lips, then waved to the crowd. "Hello everybody, now you all know I don't do a lot of singing anymore, so I need you guys to dig deep in your wallets and make some hefty donations to this wonderful cause." He smiled and took his seat with his guitar.

"You heard the man!" Mercedes said with giggle, "So we're going to do this new song that my husband and I wrote, and never been released, called, _I Was Made For Loving You._

Sam started strumming the opening chords of the song;

 _(Mercedes)_

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in mine_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _Please don't scar this young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

Mercedes turned to face Sam as they sang this next part. This was the first song they wrote together, and it said everything they both felt about their relationship. She could tell by the way Sam was looking at her, that he felt the same way she felt, and it was a great feeling.

 **(Both)**

 **I was made for loving you**

 **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**

 **Every bone screaming (I don't know what we should do)**

 **All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**

 _ **(Sam)**_

 _ **Hold me close through the night**_

 _ **Don't let me go, we'll be alright**_

 _ **Touch my soul and hold it tight**_

 _ **I've been waiting all my life**_

 _ **I won't scar your young heart**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_

Sam didn't realise how much he missed singing, and singing with Mercedes until now. He loved football, and he wanted to play until he couldn't anymore, but music was and always be a major part of his life.

 **(Both)**

 **'Cause I was made for loving you**

 **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**

 **Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do**

 **All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**

 **Please don't go, I've been waiting so long**

 _(Mercedes)_

 _Oh, you don't even know me at all_

 _But I was made for loving you_

 **(Both)**

 **I was made for loving you**

 **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**

 **Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do**

 **All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you.**

Once the song came to an end, Mercedes and Sam, looked deep into each others eyes, and smiled. They loved performing together, and for them to be able to do this at such a meaningful occasion meant the world to the both of them. They were broken out of their trance by the applause of the crowd.

Mercedes smiled, "Thank you guys so much." She couldn't hold back the giggles that came out of her mouth when she heard Santana scream over everybody;

"Still makes it twitch!"

Sam lost it at that point, and he walked to the side of the stage to laugh it out. The crowd was asking for more, and Sam and Mercedes were never ones to disappoint. So when Sam was composed enough to come back out, he grabbed his guitar and sat back down. "So we didn't write this song, but we love to sing it for you guys tonight."

The crowd cheered, and Sam started strumming the opening chords;

 _(Mercedes)_

 _I've got a man with the heart of a giant_

 _And I couldn't ask for more._

 _He makes me feel like a beautiful woman_

 _So glad he's mine, I'll never let him go_

 _(Sam)_

 _I spend my days tryna hold things together_

 _I pay the bills on time_

 _And I give my all cause I know she deserves it_

 _She couldn't be better for me, no no_

 _(Both)_

 _Even if we didn't have no money_

 _Or the world went upside-down_

 _What if we were millionaires_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _(Mercedes)_

 _I love waking up to his face every morning_

 _And hold him when we fall asleep._

 _(Sam)_

 _And she looks the best in the dress that I gave her_

 _She wears it just for me_

 _(Both)_

 _Even if we didn't have no money_

 _Or the world went upside-down_

 _What if we were millionaires_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _(Mercedes)_

 _Even if we didn't have no money_

 _(Sam)_

 _Or the world went upside-down_

 _(Both)_

 _What if we were millionaires_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _Even if we didn't have no money_

 _Or the world went upside-down_

 _What if we were millionaires_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

 _It's always gonna be me for you, for me_

Once the song ended, Mercedes leaned in, gave Sam a sweet kiss on the lips, and the crowd went wild. She smiled and looked at the crowd, "Did you guys enjoy that?"

They cheered, "Yes!"

"Well then show us how much by donating and bidding on the items in the auction. Remember, the auction will be over in another hour, so go make those bids!" She smiled, "Now go and enjoy the rest of the night!" She took Sam's hands and walked off the stage. When they were alone, she pulled him in for a more proper kiss, and he appreciated it very much. They only broke apart when they needed to breath, and she put her forehead on his, "Baby, that was amazing!"

Sam smiled, "It was, I forgot how much I love singing with you and onstage. Maybe I'll think about music again after football."

"Mark would love that, you know he has not given up on having you at Sony." She smirked. "Everytime I meet with him, he mentions it."

"He is definitely a persistent guy." Sam chuckled, "But you know I do love my music. And the only way I will consider it, if you and I could tour together. Because there is no way I am going to be away from you once I'm done playing football."

Mercedes smiled bright, "That sounds like a dream baby. I mean we already one little one that is going to be on the road a lot." She rubbed her belly, "So when we have another one, and you're on tour as well, then we can make it a family affair."

"That's what I'm talking about." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

Shelley walked back to where they were, and cleared her throat, "Break it up you two, it's people who want to talk to you Mrs. Evans."

Sam let out a groan, "I guess we have to save this for later."

"Oh don't worry baby, I'm going to be good and ready for later." She gave him one last kissed and followed Shelley out with an extra swish in her step, knowing he was going to watch her walk away.

Shelley shook her head, "You two are disgusting."

Mercedes laughed, "And proud of it."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "That woman is going to be the death of me."

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Mercedes was so happy with the event. The auction was a roaring success, and between the donations, auctions, and the skate off, the Bear cubs raised over one million dollars, which was the most they had ever raised. The night was winding down, and Mercedes was saying goodbye to their friends, and colleges. After she settled everything with the vendors, she was looking around for her husband, and spotted him sitting at a table, sipping on a glass of champagne. She walked over to where Sam was sitting with a smile on her face. After they finished singing, they were both pulled in so many different directions, they didn't get to spend anytime together. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She sat in his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck.

He looked up and smiled, seeing his wife walking towards him, and he held her close as she sat in his lap, "You pulled off a great event baby, you should be proud." He nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm tired!" She chuckled, "But I am proud of everything that went on here tonight. All the ladies did an amazing job…" She thought about it and rolled her eyes, "Well some of them."

Sam shook his head, "Let me guess, those two heffas that came up to you today."

"You know it!" She nodded.

"I know you told me one of them were married to that Greg guy...although I still don't know who he is, but who is the other one?"

"Her husband is your replacer."

"Oh that's Jim's wife?"

"Yup!"

"No wonder he comes in stressed all the time, she's a…"

"SAM!" Mercedes cut him off.

"What? I was just going to say she's a handful." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

She laughed and playfully hit his chest, "You are a mess Sam."

"What? Just being honest." He didn't even crack a smile. "Enough about them though, I would rather focus on you."

"And what about me?"

"You know we haven't danced all night, and I think we need to rectify that." He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Sam…" She smirked, "There's no music."

"You have to have faith in your man Mercy." He looked over to the DJ, that was still set up, and he started playing _A Thousand Years._ "So Mercedes Evans, will you do me the honor and dance with me?"

Mercedes couldn't do anything but smile, as she put her hand in his, "I would love to dance with you Mr. Evans."

They headed out to the middle of the dance floor, and Sam twirled her around and back into his arms.

"Nice moves babe." She giggled.

"Oh you liked that huh? Well wait till you see this one." He snapped his fingers, and the lights lowered except for one single spotlight on them.

Mercedes looked around with a look of awe on her face, "Oh Sam...I do like your moves." She rested her head on his chest, as they swayed to the music.

Sam quietly sang to Mercedes in her ear, wanting to show her how much she meant to him.

She couldn't hold in her emotions, and before she could stop it, a tear ran down her face. "You are so amazing Sam."

"Everything I do, is because I love you." He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

They swayed to the music, and even when the song ended, and the lights came back on, they continued to sway back and forth, looking into each other's arms. Finally Mercedes looked up at Sam;

"The music stopped." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"So…"

"So…"

They looked at each other and smiled, "Let's go upstairs." They said in unison. And with that, they headed back up to their suite to enjoy the rest of their night.

 ** _A/N: So there you have it! Let me know what you think. Up next Mercedes and Sam are pressed to do something they were not prepared for, how will they handle it?_**


	18. Decisions Made

_**A/N: So here it is, the next chapter to this story. And as always, I hope you enjoy it. I want to say thank you all for still reading this story. I appreciate every last one of you so much. I also have to thank my amazing beta Zeejack for always being there for me and getting these chapters back so quickly, and never complained. I love you girlie, thank you for your amazing friendship! Now enough talking, go enjoy this next chapter. And as always, Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, my beta and I are only human.**_

Mercedes banged the gavel on the table, "Okay ladies, let's come to order!" She let out a sigh as all the women started to finally take their seats, and come to order. Once they were all quiet, she started the meeting, "So first I would like to say thank you to all of you for everything you did for the charity event. It was a great success, and it shows what we can do when we work together." She made sure she looked at Yasmine and Allison, who did nothing but complain about everything. She continued, "Despite all the trials we had to overcome, we were able to raise over one million dollars for the Chicago's Children Enrichment Program." That garnered a loud applause from the ladies, except you know who.

Shelley smiled and looked over to Mercedes, "Ladies, I know I can speak for all of us...or should I say some of us, but we owe Mercedes Evans a huge round of applause, because she worked tirelessly on this event. Even when she was working on her tour, she was always working on this event." The ladies clapped and agreed. "This was the most money we have ever raised for one of our events, and I had a great time. I even got a new dress out of the deal." She smirked and looked over at Mercedes. She knew Mercedes wanted that dress, and she outbid her by only one thousand dollars.

Mercedes glared at Shelley, "You are so messy, you know that." She laughed and shook her head, "You know you distracted me on purpose at the last minute to sneak your ass back in there and outbid me." She sighed, "But even if I did get outbidded for the dress, the money went towards a great cause, and I will just have to get my couture dress directly from my friend Kurt, and I will probably pay less than you did." She stuck her tongue out at Shelley. "So ladies, we are going to present the check to the Enrichment program on Saturday, so if you want to be there for that, please be at the office at 11:00 am. Now this is not mandatory, so you decide if you want to be there or not."

"Thank God!" Yasmine spat out.

"I won't be there." Allison stated, sipping on her wine.

Something in Mercedes just snapped, "You know what! I could care less what you two bitches want to do! It's not like you helped with anything, anyway! You two are so bitter and jealous, it's embarrassing." She got up and walked around the table and into their personal space, "What you two have failed to realize is that, no matter what you do or not do, I'm not going anywhere. Now it's not my fault Allison, that my husband is a better quarterback than yours, and they made him the captain." She was shaking at this point.

Shelley walked over to her, and patted her shoulder, "Mercedes, you need to calm down, you have precious cargo to worry about."

"No Shelley, I am not going to calm down!" She shook her head, "I am sick of these two heffas always having something to say. I tried to be nice, and I did everything that was expected of me, but I refuse to let them disrespect me anymore, and definitely not in my house." She headed to the door, and opened it, "Until you two get your shit together, and learn how to be respectful in my house, you are no longer welcomed here!"

Yasmine and Allison were shocked, they sat there with their mouths wide open. They could not believe that she would talk to them that way. Yasmine was the first to speak;

"How dare you?"

Allison slammed her glass down, "You have crossed the line Mercedes! This is a Bear Cub meeting, and you can't put us out!"

Mercedes chuckled, "The hell I can't! I read the rule book sweetie, and it states that as the head of the Bear Cubs, I can remove someone that is not following the bylaws of the organization, and I do believe that you not helping with the event is in direct violations of the rules. And not to mention this is my house, and I no longer want you in it, so get to steppin' and kick rocks!"

They looked around the room trying to get some kind of help from some of the other ladies, but all they got was heads turning from some of them, and the others were waving at them, and laughing. Allison huffed, grabbed her purse, and headed to the door, "I don't need this! You have let your little power get to your head, and just like my husband, we don't need this team!" She stepped out the door to turn and see Yasmine still standing there, "Yas! Let's go!"

Yasmine gave her a sheepish look, "I'm sorry Ali, I promised Greg that I would stick this out, he needs this team, we need this team. I didn't think it would get this far and this bad." She looked over to Mercedes, "I'm sorry Mercedes, and I promise if you let me stay I will do right."

Mercedes looked over at Yasmine, and was shocked to hear her actually apologize. She sighed, "Okay Yasmine, I accept your apology, and you can stay." She turned to Allison, "You on the other hand….." She slammed the door in her face, "Duces!"

The room was quiet for a moment then Shelley started the slow clap, "And that's our fearless leader everyone!" She screamed out. The rest of the ladies clapped and cheered.

Mercedes walked back up to the front and smiled, "Okay ladies!" She pounded the gavel, "Since all the foolishness is over, let's get back to the meeting so we can all go and enjoy the rest of our day."

Everyone settled down, and the rest of the meeting went along smoothly, they all agreed to go as a group to drop off the check to the Chicago's Children Enrichment Program on Saturday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Month Later**

Mercedes and Sam were sitting around the dinner table with their families, they came in to hang out with them for the weekend, and they could not be happier.

"I'm so glad you guys came this weekend." Mercedes said, "I missed spending time like this with all of you."

Maxine smiled, "We missed you guys too, that's why we came."

"And to get some vital information from the both of you!" Mary said sipping her wine.

"Mary!" Dwight scolded, "We said we were not going to bring that up."

"I didn't agree to that." She rolled her eyes, "I want to know!"

Sam looked over at Mercedes and then his mother, "What are you talking about mom? What is it that you want to know?"

"We **ALL** want to know what the sex of the baby is!" She made it a point to look at all the people at the table.

Mercedes' jaw dropped to the floor, and she looked around the room, to see everyone's head dropping one by one. She looked over at Sam with a stunned look on her face, "So you mean to tell me that this visit was all because you wanted to know the sex of the baby?"

Marvin spoke up, "No baby girl that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Sam stated, "Because from where we're sitting, you guys came to force information out of us that we're not ready to give." He was getting angrier as the time went on.

"You guys are getting upset over nothing." Maxine said, "We just want to know who to shop for."

"Exactly!" Mary chimed in, "We are just excited grandparents, and we want to shop for our first grandchild. The only thing we don't know is the sex, so why haven't you guys found out yet? You've been to the doctors twice and you could have found out by now."

Mercedes was pinching the bridge of her nose, and started counting backwards from ten. "That is our choice, not any of yours."

Sam rubbed Mercedes back, trying to keep her calm, "Look, you can still shop for the baby without knowing the sex of the baby."

"But why won't you just find out?" Mary asked again.

"Because!" Mercedes shouted, and stormed off. She was so tired of this line of questioning, and just needed to get away from them.

Sam glared at his mother, and he was visibly upset, "Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to try to force your way on her?"

Maxine sighed, "We didn't mean to upset her, but this is not just a big moment in your lives, but it's a huge moment for us as well."

"But maybe I shouldn't have come on that strong." Mary added, "I just don't understand why you guys are keeping it a secret?"

Marvin was about to go find Mercedes, but Sam stopped him, "Give her a minute dad, I will go to her in a few, but she needs some time alone to breath." He then looked at his mother, "You shouldn't have come on so strong. You just have to accept our decision." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "You don't think we've gone back and forth about finding out the sex of the baby? Well we have, and it's just that we're just not sure…" He dropped his head.

"So you guys are scared?" Dwight asked. Sam looked up at his dad, not having to say a word, that was something his dad and him always could do. "Son, I know this is a difficult time for the both of you, and exciting at the same time, but we're all excited with you, and we didn't mean any harm."

"I know dad." He stood up, "Let me go check on my wife."

"Tell her that I'm sorry and love her very much." Mary said.

"She knows mom, but you can tell her later." He walked upstairs to their bedroom, where Mercedes was sitting on the bed, looking at her Ipad. "Hey, you good now?"

She looked up at him, and smiled, "Yeah I'm good." She patted the space on the bed next to her, "Thanks for giving me my space."

"Babe, we've been together seven years now, and I've learned that you need time to calm down before talking to you." He took a seat next to her on the bed, "You know they mean well."

She let out a sigh, "I know."

Sam looked over to her, "Why are we so back and forth about this?"

"I don't know Sam, I mean we say one day we want to know, then the next we don't, I don't know what's wrong with us."

He rubbed her back, "Neither do I baby, but our parents are just as involved with this pregnancy as we are, and they really want to know."

"So you think we should find out?" She looked at him with her doe eyes.

"How about a compromise?"

"Like what?"

"What if they find out, and when we are ready, we ask them." He raised his brow, hoping that was a good suggestion.

"But what if they slip and tell us?" She was a bit concerned about his plan.

"We will swear them to secrecy, and if they slip then...we just know." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not the end of the world."

She nodded, "You're right babe, and it is their first grandchild, well your parents first, but I'm the baby so my parents are just as excited." She sighed, "We'll let them find out."

He pulled her in for a hug, "They are going to love this baby."

"I know." She chuckled, "Now come on, let's go break the news to our nosy ass parents."

Sam laughed, "They are nosy aren't they."

They got up and headed back to the dining room, where their parents were still eating, and Mary was the first to see them come in.

"Oh Cedes, I am so sorry for upsetting you, that was never my intention." She ran over to her and hugged her.

Mercedes hugged the woman back, "I know it wasn't Mama Evans, and I am fine, I promise. We do have some news though."

Sam took Mercedes hand, "Mercedes and I have decided to allow you all to find out the sex of the baby, but not tell us unless we ask for that information."

All four parents cheered, and Maxine started to cry, "Baby girl, thank you so much." She hugged Mercedes, and then Sam, "Thank you Sam, this means a lot to all of us."

"We just wanted to be a part of this." Dwight said.

"I know Papa Evans, and we want that as well." Mercedes said hugging him. "We just can't seem to make a decision about this."

"It's okay Cedes." Mary said, "We all went through this very same thing, you are not alone."

Mercedes nodded her head, and smiled, "That does make me feel better."

"And we promise not to tell you any information unless you ask for it." Maxine said.

"Yeah, I don't want my baby girl mad with me." Marvin said, "So my lips are sealed."

"You're a smart man sir." Sam piped in, "You warned me about the Jones women a long time ago, and I heeded your warning."

"That makes you a smart man son." They both laughed, and got glares from both Mercedes and Maxine. "What? You know it's the truth, you both get mean when you're angry."

Mercedes and Maxine wanted to argue that statement, but in their heart of hearts, they knew they didn't have a leg to stand on, so they let it go. Sam and Marvin looked at each other and knew that this was a rare moment for them, they actually left their wives speechless. They gave each other a fist bump that didn't go unnoticed by their ladies.

Dwight decided to break all that up, "So since we have everything settled, is there dessert? Because I was promised dessert with this meal, and I'm not leaving till I get it."

That made everyone at the table laugh, and Mercedes got up, "Yes there's dessert, and I'm sure you're going to love it, it's peach cobbler, Sam told me it was your favorite."

"Sam told you right!" He said doing a fist pump in the air.

"Is there ice cream?" Marvin chimed in, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Yes daddy, there's ice cream." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the peach cobbler, and the ice cream. Before she could get things in order, she felt a presence behind her. Without turning around, she pointed towards the cabinets,"Can you get the plates out of the cabinet babe, and we need spoons too."

"How did you know it was me?" Sam asked as he got the items she asked for.

'You think I don't know when you walk into a room, can feel your presence babe." She said sweetly.

Sam smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about, he felt that too, "Yeah, me too." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before heading out. "Dessert is served!" That got cheers from the parents, and laughs from Mercedes and Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxine and Mary was sitting in front of the computer waiting on Quinn and Santana to get on Skype.

"You did tell them what time to be on didn't you?" Mary asked.

"Yes of course I did." Maxine stated, "But you know they are busy women."

Just then Santana popped on, "Hey Chicas! What's this all about?"

Mary waved at Santana, "Hey girlie, how are you?"

"I'm good, working hard. How are my favorite mamas besides my own doing?" She asked.

"We're doing good." Maxine said.

"Well you both look good." Santana said smiling, "So again, what is this about?'

"Relax Tana, we have to wait till Quinn gets here."

Santana rolled her eyes, "She probably couldn't pry herself off Sean long enough to get here on time."

Just then Quinn popped on, "I heard that Satan, and for the record, I was actually working, not that I need to explain anything to you." She rolled her eyes at her friend, but then addressed the mothers, "Hey there Mama Evans, and Mama J."

Maxine was laughing at the banter of the two girls, "Alright you two, cut it out, we have important things to talk about."

Mary agreed, "Yes, we have a baby shower to plan, and we need your help."

"Oh yes, we need to make this shower for Cedes amazing!" Quinn said.

"It would be helpful to know what the hell they're having!" Santana chimed in rolling her eyes.

"I know right!" Quinn replied, "I mean we can plan a party with a neutral color, but it would be so much more amazing if we could celebrate the sex of the baby."

Maxine and Mary smiled at each other, they knew what the sex of the baby was, and it was killing them holding it in.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mercedes and Sam were at Dr. Gray's office, for their checkup, and they still got excited about seeing the progress of the baby._

" _So how's it looking doc?" Sam asked as he watched her move the wand on Mercedes very pregnant belly._

" _It's looking really good." She answered honestly, "The baby is at the right weight and the heartbeat sounds strong. I am seeing no signs of trouble anywhere, so far so good guys."_

 _Mercedes was so happy to hear that, she had heard so many horror stories, she was always nervous when it came to her appointments. "That's such a relief, I just want everything to be okay with the baby."_

 _Sam rubbed her hand with his thumb, "Everything is fine, and it's going to be fine. You are doing everything you are suppose to do, and the rest is in God's hands." He kissed her knuckles._

" _I know Sam, but I just worry sometimes." She confessed, "But I know with you by my side, everything is going to be fine."_

" _And I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, "So everything is going to be fine."_

 _Dr. Gray smiled at the couple, she loved to see how much they looked out for one another, and the love that radiated from them was beautiful. "So, have you guys decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?"_

 _They both looked at each other, still not 100% sure, but they did make a promise to their parents._

 _Mercedes nodded, "We've come up with a compromise."_

 _Dr. Gray gave them a confused look, "A compromise?"_

" _Yes." Sam stated, "We are not sure if we want to know yet, but our parents are really anxious about finding out. So we decided that we would let them know what the sex of the baby is, and if we ever want to know, they would tell us."_

" _So all we need you to do is write it down, seal it in an envelope, and we will give it to them." Mercedes chimed in._

 _Dr. Gray had never heard anything like this before, but who was she to questions the wants of her patients, "Well this is a new one for me, but if that's what you want, then I'll do it. We're all done here, so Mercedes, you can get cleaned up, and you two can meet me in my office when you're done." She turned off the machine and left._

 _Sam helped clean the gel off Mercedes stomach, and helped her off the table, "So are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _Mercedes sighed, "I'm not sure of anything these days, but we promised our parents, and we can't back out of it now."_

 _They made their way to Dr. Gray's office and she had the envelope ready for them when they arrived. They thanked her for the results and made their way to the waiting room, where their parents were there waiting for them._

 _As soon as they were spotted walking out, Maxine was on her feet, "Is everything okay?"_

 _Mercedes nodded, "Yes mom, everything is fine. The baby is healthy and the heartbeat is strong."_

 _There was a sigh of relief from all of them. "So…" Mary looked down at the envelope in Mercedes hand, "Is that?"_

 _Mercedes laughed and shook her head, "Yes it is, and since you were the most vocal about this, I am going to give it to you." She was about to hand it over but then snatched back, "Now can you guys at least wait until we are on the elevators before you open it?"_

" _Yes we promise!" Mary said, doing the grabby hands to Mercedes, "Now gimmie!"_

 _Sam laughed, "You are insane mom."_

 _Mercedes handed Mary the envelope, "Come on babe, let's get out of here before they explode." She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the elevator._

 _Marvin watched as they waited, and as soon as they were on and the doors closed, he looked back at the group, "Okay they're gone, now open it!"_

 _Mary ripped open the envelope and read it with a big grin on her face._

" _So what does it say?" Dwight said._

 _She was so overcome with emotions, she couldn't speak, so she just past the paper to Dwight. He read it and smiled and handed it to Maxine and Marvin. The four of them stood there weeping in joy, they finally knew what the sex of their grandchild was, and they couldn't be any happier._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"What's with those goofy looks on your faces?" Santana questioned, then gasped, "You guys know don't you?"

"Yeah they know!" Quinn yelled, "And let me guess, you can't tell us."

Maxine and Mary smiled, "Yes we know, and yes we were sworn to secrecy, but I think they might be coming around."

"What I don't understand, if Aretha and Trouty mouth know the sex of the baby, then why not tell us?" Santana said, even more annoyed now.

"Calm down Satan…" Maxine said, "They don't know the sex of the baby. They got the doctor to write it down, and put it in a sealed envelope for us to know, but they still are not sure if they want to know."

"But when they do, they will ask us, and we will tell them." Mary interrupted, "And that is why we called you two about helping us plan this shower."

Quinn was still confused with everything that was going on, "So what is it that you want us to do out here in LA? I mean I assume the shower is going to be in Chicago since she is going to be too far along to travel soon."

"Yes the shower is going to be in Chicago, "Maxine stated, "but what we need from you guys is help coming up with the guest list. You both know all the people that you think would be important to them to come to the shower. Anyone they met in California all those years that we may not know about."

"And also the rest of the Troubletones." Mary said, "Now we already got Tina helping us with everything that needs to be done locally, but we wanted you guys to have a part in this as well."

Quinn nodded, "I think we can handle that, and if you all don't mind, I know how much Mercedes and Sam liked Sprinkles Cupcakes, so as a gift from Sean and I, we will order a bunch for the party."

Santana scoffed, "Really Q, cupcakes as a gift?"

"Along with my baby shower gift Santana." She said rolling her eyes, "The cupcakes are a bonus."

"Whatever, my gift is so amazing, I don't need a bonus." Santana said proudly.

"Ladies please!" Mary piped in to stop the bickering, "This is not a competition, we know you both have amazing gifts, and Mercedes and Sam will be very appreciative. Now Quinn I think the cupcakes are a great idea, and you can handle that."

They stayed on the call for another hour making all the plans that they could, and when they hung up, everyone was excited about the shower. Maxine looked at Mary with a concerned look on her face;

"Do you think this is going to work? I mean what if they don't want to know by the time the shower rolls around?"

"The great thing about this idea is it's reversible if they don't." Mary said, "If they give us the okay, we have the big reveal ready, and if not, we act as if nothing was planned. We have control of everything, so nothing could go wrong. Just relax Max, this plan is foolproof."

"I hope you're right Mar, because if not, I am throwing you under the bus, quick fast and in a hurry."

Mary laughed, "I know you would girl!"

They laughed and headed out to go join their husbands who were in the den watching some game on television.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! Cedes finally told those heffas off, and I loved writing that! :) Up next, Samcedes don't see eye to eye on some things, and help comes from an unlikely source. Also the Baby Shower! Let me know what you guys think, good, bad, or indifferent.**_


	19. Too Much Sometimes

_**A/N: So here is the next chapter, and I know it's short, but I wanted to have the baby shower be a chapter all by itself. So I want to thank all that still read, follow, favorite and review this story of mines. To my beta Zeejack,you are simply amazing, and I couldn't appreciate you more. So as always, Happy Reading!**_

 **Much Love**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing! My beta and I are only human, so please excuse any mistakes.**

Mercedes was getting ready to start on lunch when Constance came walking in;

"Mrs. Evans, what are you doing?"

"I'm making lunch Constance, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Constance grabbed the food out of Mercedes hands, "Oh no, no, no, you are not supposed to be making lunch, that's what I'm here for. Now have a seat and tell me what you want for lunch."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I can make my own lunch."

"I know you can, but you're not supposed to. Mr Evans gave me specific instructions not to have you lifting a finger."

Mercedes was beyond annoyed at this point, "Are you kidding me right now?" She marched over to the table and grabbed her phone. She dialed Sam's number and waited for him to answer, but instead she got his voicemail. "Sam Evans, you better call me back as soon as you get this. Why are you telling Constance that I am not to lift a finger? Did you not learn from the conversation we had last week?"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sam can you please stop hovering over me!" Mercedes huffed, "You have been non stop on my ass all day!"_

" _Babe, I'm just trying to make sure you and the baby are okay. You are carrying precious cargo, and it's my job to make sure you're safe."_

" _I am fine Sam, I don't need you to be in my face 24/7. If I need something, I will ask, now go get dressed, we have that event to go to tonight." She walked in her closet and grabbed her dress and shoes. She sat everything on the bed, and noticed Sam was looking at her weird, "What now Sam?"_

 _He sighed and shook his head, "Why do you insist on wearing heels Mercy, I mean you are six months pregnant, seven in two days! What if you trip and fall in those shoes?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Sam!"_

" _But you could fall!"_

" _I'm sure you'd be right there to make sure I don't"_ _ **Since you haven't left my side at all.**_ _She thought to herself._

" _I might not be close enough to catch you, so the next best thing is to not wear heels at all anymore."_

 _Mercedes had never wanted to strangle him ever as much as she did right now. He had been so overprotective since he watched that Father's Role During Pregnancy video and it was driving her nuts. He was everywhere she was, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without him standing outside the door asking if she was okay. He went with her to the studio, and was driving the engineers and producers crazy, telling them to not make her sing so hard, and deciding when they had the perfect take of the song. She literally had to beg one producer to come back, and ordering Sam to shut up! She tried to be patient and understanding because he was just excited to become a father, but he was ruining the experience for her with his crazy behavior. Now he was telling her what to wear….oh hell no! He had now crossed the line. "Look Sam, I have been wearing heels all this time, and I have not even tripped once, so why are you tripping now?"_

" _Look Mercy, I only want to look out for you and…"_

" _The baby! I know!" Mercedes interrupted._

" _Exactly, and I can't do that if you fight me on everything!" He said, "So let me do my job and be there for you."_

" _It's not that I don't want you to be here for me, but you are smothering me Sam, I can't do anything without you questioning me, or doing it for me. I am pregnant, not helpless!" She huffed and sat on the bed with her head in her hands._

 _Sam sighed when he heard her starting to cry, and that broke him, "Baby….come on Mercy." He went and sat next to her, "Please don't cry, you know I hate hearing you cry." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her into him, "I'm sorry, I got carried away with trying to care for you, I didn't realize how much I was smothering you."_

 _Mercedes allowed Sam to hold her, as mad as she was at him, she still felt safe in his arms. "Sam, I know you are just trying to look out for me, but when you go to the extreme, it makes me feel so helpless. I need to know that I am still Mercedes Evans, and not just this baby vessel. Because once the baby comes, I am now going to be the mommy. I am already the wife, but I don't want to forget out Mercedes, I just need to be me."_

" _I'm sorry if that's what I was making you feel like Mercy, that was not my intention." Sam felt horrible, he didn't mean for her to feel like he only cared about the baby, but he just got caught up in the excitement. "Look babe, can we make a compromise? How about you wear heels, but not quite so high...just for my sanity?"_

 _She thought about it for a second, "Okay, I can deal with that, but you have to go and pick them out."_

 _He smiled, "I can do that."_

" _And they better match this dress, and be cute!" She smirked._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

She dialed another number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Mercedes! It's so good to hear from you." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Rachel, I need to vent, and I know you are the only person that would understand what I'm going through right now."

Rachel was concerned, "Okay, what's going on?"

"It's Sam! He's driving me crazy! He is being so overprotective about this pregnancy, he is smothering me! I can't do anything without him either doing it for me, or having other people do it for me."

Rachel laughed, she knew about this all too well, "Let me guess, the Father's Role During Pregnacy video?"

"Yes!" Mercedes sighed, "And now he is just annoying!"

"I told Joe not to send that to him, but I'll take care of Mr. Hart when he gets home."

"You better, because I want to strangle the both of them right now." She grumbled, "Was Joe this crazy?"

Rachel shuddered at the thought of how crazy Joe was, "He was insane, I couldn't walk anywhere without him holding my hand, making sure I didn't fall. He monitored everything I ate, and didn't let me cook. I was so frustrated with him."

"So what did you do?"

"You may not like the answer to this, but you just have to let him be. He is just eager to be a dad, and with all the things that could go wrong, he is just as nervous as you are. You just have to allow him to work through this just like you are. You may have to talk to him, and tell him when he's getting too crazy, so he can calm down. But don't push him away, let him be involved, just check him when he is too much."

Mercedes sighed, "I tried that, but he is back at it again."

"Then check him again! Trust me, Joe and I had that conversation several times during my pregnancy." Rachel stated, "Listen Cedes, this is a huge moment for both of you guys, and as you feel like you have to do everything to keep the baby safe, so does Sam. And since he can't physically do anything for the baby, he feels he has to protect you with everything he has to make sure you're both safe."

"But it sometimes feel like he only cares about the baby, and I'm just the vessel." Mercedes pouted.

Rachel chuckled, "I know that feeling all too well, and trust me, you are not alone, but please know that he cares about you as well. You know how Sam feels about you, his feelings have not changed since Jr Prom, so you Mercedes Evans have no need to worry about that."

Mercedes knew Rachel was right about everything, and she needed to calm down, and talk to Sam again. Besides, most women would kill to have their man cater to them like Sam is doing to her, so she might as well milk it now while she still has the chance. "Rachel Hart, how did you get so smart about this?"

Rachel laughed, "Well I had to learn the hard way, and my therapist helped me out tremendously."

"You went to a therapist?" She asked shocked.

"I go to a therapist." Rachel answered confidently, "Even a diva like myself need someone to talk to, and honestly I recommend it to anyone going through a stressful time. Like having a baby while working on your career, and being married to someone in high demand as well."

"So you think I need to talk to someone?"

"Just a suggestion, and it really helped me keep it together."

Mercedes was not going to brush that idea to the side, she was really considering it. "I'll think about it Rachel, and thank you for your help, I really needed this talk."

"Not a problem Cedes, I'm here to help anyway I can." She smiled.

"Who would have thought I would be getting advice from Rachel Berry-Hart." Mercedes chuckled.

"How we've matured Mercedes Jones-Evans." Rachel giggled.

Mercedes heard Sam's car pull up in the driveway, and knew she had to talk to him right away, "Hey Rach, I gotta run, Sam just pulled up, and we have a conversation to have, so I will talk to you later."

"Check him girl!" Rachel spat out, "I have to go get K from Joe's mother anyway, so I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, and thanks again."

"Not a problem girl."

"Bye Rach."

"Bye Cedes."

Mercedes hung up the phone and waited for Sam to come inside. She knew he got her message when she looked up to see him standing there holding a bouquet of roses and a bag of Taco Bell, looking sheepish. She couldn't help but giggle, "Sam Evans…"

"I know, I'm crazy, but I'm also sorry." He walked over to her, and handed her the flowers and the food. He knew how she felt about him being too protective, but it was like he couldn't help it, he just needed to protect her at all cost. "I just wanted you to relax baby, I didn't mean to get you so upset."

Mercedes saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, and she felt bad for getting so upset. "I know you were baby, and maybe I overreacted, but I just want to do some things for myself." She put the flowers and food down, grabbing his hands in hers, "What about this, I can make my own lunch, and Constance can make breakfast and dinner?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "That seems fair."

"I know you are just looking out for the two of us, but I can still do things, I'm pregnant not invelent." She rubbed her belly out of instinct, "I love you baby, I really do, but you have to calm down just a little."

He nodded again, "I know, and sometimes I might need a little reminder when I start getting crazy again."

"I'll definitely remind you." She laughed, pulling him in for a kiss, "By the way, thank you for the flowers and food, they are beautiful and smell delicious. Now let me at these Doritos tacos before they get too cold." She grabbed the bag and started pulling out tacos.

Sam shook his head at how she was acting over the tacos, but she had been craving them for awhile now, so he knew she would enjoy them. He had to stop her from eating all of the tacos, "Hey, some of those are mines, you aren't the only one that loves tacos." He laughed and grabbed his three.

"You better grab yours, you know how I am about tacos, you snooze you lose."

They both thoroughly enjoyed their tacos, and the rest of the day went without incident, which they both appreciated.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it!I know it's short, but the baby shower chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
